Guilty By Association
by Tiny Q
Summary: Harry and Co are former Aurors who now work independently at The Bureau. It might seem perfect, but there's a mole and Voldy's up to something. Draco's back in town and Hermione just found out that she's pregnant. What's Ginny to do?
1. The Snow

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N Hello all! This story came to me when I was at my Oma's house and we were watching the news. This clip of the snow storm that hit eastern Canada last year came on and this just popped into my head. Well not really the whole thing, just the beginning, the rest came after I thought about it a bit. Just so you know, when I have something written like: 'Hello' that's the person's thoughts. Spoken words are: "Hello" Kay? Well anyhoo onto the legal crap: Harry Potter was created by J.K. Rowling and I think Warner Brothers own all that wonderful merchandising stuff. The idea for the investigation bureau came from the TV show Angel, but I don't know who owns that one(probably the WB) either way it's not me. Only thing that is mine is the plot, and it's not even that original. Oh well. I hope you enjoy it! 

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 1

The Snow 

Ginny Weasley stood on Fairway Drive looking angrily at the building before her. It was the day after Christmas and time to return to work. There was no one on the streets since it was seven in the morning and all the die-hard Boxing Day shoppers were at the malls. The snow had fallen in unusually large amounts this holiday season and there was about three feet pilled atop the roof and in front of the building itself. The muggles had done a good job of clearing the streets of snow, but since she owned the building the rest was up to her.

She walked up to the door on the right hand side that led to the offices up stairs. The door to the left of the building led to the main level of the building which was being rented out to two gay guys who ran a vintage clothing store. That alone was enough of a distraction to keep the muggles away from the offices up stairs but to magic folk it was more like a beacon. She glanced up at the green sign jutting out from the building that read: _Potter and Weasley Investigations. _To muggles it just looked like a rusted out old sign and she grinned at her own cleverness.

Using the shovel in her hands she cleared the steps before the door and pulled out her muggle keys. She didn't know why she used them, but it just seemed right to her. Unlocking the door she headed up the stairs and unlocked a second door on the landing with her wand. Entering the main office she waved her wand, sending the door-stop under the door and tossed the shovel and her gloves on the big squishy couch beside her. With a second flick of her wand she lit all the candles through out the upper floor and looked around.

The large receptions desk was covered with packages, parchments and letters which had pilled up in the week that no one was there. She sighed knowing that it would remain like that until the packages were picked up by their respectful owners. 'We really need to get a secretary,' she thought, shifting through the pile and pulling out all that were addressed to her. She looked at them angrily realizing that they were all bills. Glancing down she grinned at the fact that most of the pile was addressed to Harry Potter. And she knew exactly how much he "enjoyed" going through the daily mountain of paper. 

Ginny had long ago gotten over her crush on Harry and the two of them, along with her brother Ron and his wife Hermione, had opened a private investigation bureau. All four of them had once been Aurors but had gone private after the head of the department was killed by Death Eaters two years prior. The man who had replaced him, a very disliked man named Joe Wallski, had "let them go" for breaking to many rules in their years of service.

No one was going to show up until ten o'clock so she had until then too make sure everything was in order and to clear the snow before the roof caved in. The building was relatively old and worn down but it was perfect for their needs. Ginny had managed to get it really cheep because the previous owner claimed it was haunted and wanted to get rid of it. Samantha wasn't a disruptive ghost, but could manage to make a large amount of noise if she was ignored.

She pointed her wand at the large fire place across from the couch and got a large fire going. Grabbing the watering can on the edge of the desk she watered the large leafy plant her mother had given her as an "office warming" gift. It was a horrendously ugly thing but she didn't have the heart to throw it out. Everyone else in the office was too scared to do it for her, for fear of the Weasley temper.

She grabbed the shovel and her gloves and walked behind the desk and opened the door immediately in front of her. It was their library which spanned all the way across the back of the building. All the shelves were still covered with books and the table in the center was neat as it ever got. Satisfied with this room she closed the door and walked to the opposite end of the desk and opened the second door which led to their offices.

There weren't exactly 'offices' but rather eight large desks spread across the large room. Everyone had decided it would be more fun that way than having individual rooms. All the desks were cluttered with junk and old files. Everyone's except Remus Lupin, who always kept his work space spotless. Him and Sirius Black(whose name was cleared after the apprehension of Peter Pettigrew in her sixth year) had joined their team the year before but were working undercover in France, trying to hunt down a group of troublesome vampires. Ginny saw with amusement that Ron's in pile was ten times higher than his out pile. 

She walked across the room to the door on the far end, tossing her mail onto her desk along the way. Walking through it she poked her head into the closet to the left where Samantha resided. She was startled to find that she wasn't in there until she remembered her saying that she was going to some retreat for the holidays. She shuddered at the thought and closed the door. Turning she unlocked the door on the right and headed up the stairs to the roof. 

Using her wand she removed the snow before the door and walked out onto the roof. Getting right to work she began shoveling the snow from the center and pushed it towards the two foot ledge. The roof was made of asphalt and never took too long to shovel. Not that she had to do it that often. Over the summer Ginny would set up a pick-nick table and a few lawn chairs up here just too relax. 

When all the snow had been pushed to the edges she glanced over the ledge to make sure she wouldn't end up throwing snow on anyone. Satisfied that the alleyway around the building was deserted, she began to heave the snow over. It took her half an hour to toss all the snow down, now all that was left was the front ledge. She once again checked to make sure there was no one down there. The streets were still void of people except for a few shop owners down the street who were shoveling their own sidewalks and roofs. She continued her work and was near the end when she when she heard a startled cry from bellow. 

Dropping the shovel she quickly looked over the edge and looked down at the sidewalk in front of the building. A man in a black cloak was standing there, covered in the snow she had just heaved over the edge.

"Oh my god!" she cried and he looked up at her. He had a pointed face that struck her as oddly familiar. "Are you alright?" she called down, "Hang on!" She turned away and ran down to the front of the building as fast as she could. The man was the same height as Harry, and was standing there, waiting for her as he brushed snow off himself. She was instantly struck by how handsome he was. 'Great going Gin,' she thought.

"I am so sorry," she said as she approached him and began helping him to remove the snow from his cloak. 

"I shouldn't be surprised, should I?," the man said with a nasty sneer, which made Ginny stop brushing the snow off and look up at his face. Cold blue-grey eyes looked down at her. "Only a _Weasley_ would be dumb enough to throw snow off a roof."

"Do I know you?" Ginny asked looking at him. 'He looks so familiar . . .' she thought as she looked from his eyes to his pointed face then to his silver blond hair that was now wet from the melting snow. She took a step back as she realized who it was. "Malfoy," she gasped.

"Ah, I see you are not as stupid as I thought you were," he sneered as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Well I see you haven't changed," she shot back. Though she had never really talked to him directly during her time in Hogwarts, there had been a few incidences and she had heard all the stories from Ron, Harry and Hermione. She glared at him, "So why aren't you off with your Death Eater father, killing something?" 

Something passed over his features but in an instant it was replaced with a sneer. "Why?," he asked, briefly looking at the sign above her head then back at her, "Need the money?"

"No," she hissed. A strong wind came then, and she saw him shiver. Her features softened slightly. "Why don't you come inside? I have a fire going. I wouldn't want you to catch some sort of disease, since I wouldn't have enough to pay for the lawyers."

"So you're the janitor?" he sneered, "Lighting fires for Potter and his faithful side kicks?" 

"No," she growled. 'I can't believe I tried to be nice!' she thought angrily, "I'm the owner."

"Oh," he said, "Well that explains a lot. Looks like it's going to fall down it's so old. Did you get it at a good price?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she said as she turned and walked back to the door, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Never a pleasure, as always," he said and turned away from the door and continued his way down the street. 

"The nerve," Ginny hissed as she slammed the door behind her and stomped up the steps. The small section of snow left on the roof didn't take very long to push over. It fell with a satisfying thump, and every time Ginny envisioned Draco Malfoy standing under it, being buried alive.

The front walk did not take much time to shovel, and in ten minutes, Ginny had flopped down on the couch. Shovel forgotten against the wall, she shut her eyes. She was just about asleep when she heard the popping noise of someone Apparating. Ignoring it, she rolled over and smushed her face into the back pillows.

"Ginny?" she heard some one ask her tentatively. 'Hermione,' she thought, 'What is she doing here so early?' 

"What?" she mumbled.

"I need to talk to you." Mentally Ginny sighed then she rolled over and looked at Hermione who was standing by the fire. Her face was creased with worry, and instantly she felt bad for trying to brush her off. She got up and walked over to her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked. 

Hermione looked down at her feet for a moment and when she looked back up she had a crooked grin on her face. "I'm Pregnant."

"What?" Ginny gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I just got back from the doctor."

"Then the prophecy? It's true?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I think so," Hermione said with a nod, "I mean what was it? When there is an unusual amount of snow the child with powers, the likes of which the world has never seen, will be conceived?"

"Something like that," Ginny sighed. When they had first opened a few years back, an old woman had come in. She began to tell them about something that had happened but when she saw Hermione she stopped mid sentence and began to speak as though she was in a trance. Harry latter said that it had reminded him of the time old Professor Trelawney had predicted the second rise of You-Know-who. After reciting the prophecy she seemed to snap out of it and looked around like nothing had happened and left. 

Ginny shook her head. "Do you really think . . ."

"I don't know, and I don't care. As long as it's healthy," Hermione said. It seemed like she had been going over this in her head for quite a while. She suddenly smiled wider than Ginny had ever seen her smile. "I'm going to have a baby!" she shrieked and flung her arms around Ginny.

"And I'm going to be an aunt!" she said happily, hugging her friend back. Then she pulled her back and asked seriously, "Does Ron know?" 

"No. Not yet," she said with a sly grin, "We're going out for dinner tonight. I figure I'll tell him then." Ginny suddenly got an image of the two of them sitting at the table eating contently, when Hermione says: "Ron, Honey. I'm pregnant!" He would then promptly choke on what ever he was eating. She let out a little giggle. "You won't tell will you?"

"Of course not! I will just have to avoid him all day to make sure it doesn't slip out." 

Hermione hit her arm.

"Ginny!"

"Just joking! Man, a baby," Ginny giggled, "Thought of a name yet?" 

Hermione frowned slightly, "No not really. Well I don't know," she sighed and ran her hand through her brown waves, "I mean, I still can't believe it. A baby. A baby!" Then she let out a laugh, "A baby!"

Ginny let out a laugh herself, then led her friend to sit down on the couch. They still had an hour before anyone else was going too show and began talking about baby names and the few days they had spent at the Burrow. Suddenly Ginny got an idea.

"Hermione?" she asked, "Do you remember a guy named Draco Malfoy? From Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," she replied looking at her curiously, "I'll never forget him. Always trying to make our lives a living hell. Why do you ask?"

"Well I ran into him this morning," she sighed.

"He was in the office?" Hermione gasped, "What did he want?"

"He didn't come into the office. I . . well I kinda . . ." she trailed off, not sure if she should tell her.

"Ginny, what did you do?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

Ginny looked up at her sharply. "Nothing like that! I was throwing snow off the roof. And well it sort of fell on him . . ."

Hermione got a look on her face like she had just won a million Galleons and burst out into fits of laughter. "You threw snow on him?! Oh my god! That's priceless!"

"He didn't think so," Ginny sighed, "I think he was pretty pissed."

"I heard he was back in England. Didn't think he would be wandering around London though. Too many Muggles," Hermione said thoughtfully after she had surpressed her laughter to a few giggles. 

"What do you mean back? Where was he?" Ginny asked. 'Why do I care?' she asked herself.

"You do know he's an Auror don't you?" 

"What?!"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "I heard from Neville that he's real good to. I mean who would have thought Malfoy as an Auror. Well any ways, I guess he was working over in the States but was called back by the ministry. Neville didn't know why though."

'Great going Gin!' Ginny thought, 'First you throw snow on him, then you insult him by suggesting he should work with his father. No wonder he looked so odd after I said that.' She decided to leave that part of the story out and changed the subject. "Neville still works for the Ministry?" Ginny asked. 

~*~

'London,' Draco Malfoy thought with disgust, 'What am I doing back in London?' It was only his second day back and already he was beginning to regret his return. 'I should have told the Ministry of Magic exactly where to shove their "Request".' He kicked at a large snowball that was lying in his path. 

After having run into the Weasley girl, he had continued to storm down the street. He had arrived yesterday by Portkey and had been met by an associate of Joe Wallski, the head of Aurors in England. Draco had not been informed as to why he had been called back but when he found out he couldn't believe his ears. Joe Wallski had told him that he was to help them to track down and imprison his father, Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco had realized halfway through his fifth year at Hogwarts, that being a Death Eater like his father was not what he wanted to do with his life. He wasn't evil, no matter what his father said. So all through his last three years at school he had been collecting large sums of money into a secret account in Gringotts. 

During his graduation there had been a large battle at Hogwarts between the head master, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord, Voldemort. The Death Eaters, teachers, students and later the Aurors had had a large battle as well and in the end his actions had earned him his father's scorn. As soon as he could, Draco had grabbed everything that belonged to him in his home and left the country. He had first gone to Canada where he became an Auror for their Ministry. But was latter transferred to work for the Ministry of the United States. He still grinned at the memory of his partner Anny, bitching about the "Brain Drain".

Yet no matter how horrible his father was or how wonderful Draco's life was now, he could not turn against his father. Even if he was a cold blooded killer. He had told this to Joe Wallski who had promptly told him that if he did not agree he was to resign. So having no other choice, Draco quit. And now he was off to respond to a letter his father had sent him. It was quite a surprise since he hadn't heard anything from him since he first left. He could still remember how loud that howler was. Yet here he was, rushing off to meet him at nine on the docks.

The sun was beginning to rise in the east and he could tell it was going to be a warm day despite all the snow on the ground. It was quite a bit he had to admit but he was used to snow by now and didn't give it much thought. He rounded a corner and could see the docks about three hundred meters away. They were deserted. Draco suddenly got a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why had his father owled him to arrange this meeting?

He was soon standing on the dock looking doubtfully around, wand hidden under his sleeve. 'He said to meet by the blue cannery,' he thought to himself, looking around. There was the sound of foot steps behind him and Draco whirled around. A man in a black cloak stood before him, the sun catching silver-blond hair identical to his own.

"Hello father," he said. The cloaked figure known as Lucius Malfoy nodded but did not reply. Draco frowned then heard someone shout something behind him. He didn't have time to turn around for he was hit hard in the back of the head by something and everything went black.

~*~

A/N Well what did ya think? Pretty much all the teachers are on strike in our province, so the next part will be coming up soon! Please review. Pretty please?


	2. Late Arrivals

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N Hello again! I just saw 'The Borrowers' with Tom Felton in it. You know the kid who plays Malfoy, well he has red hair in that movie and I just can't help but laugh at the irony. Well anyhoo. Teachers are still on strike so here is the next part . . . I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. (No matter how much I wish I did. I mean honestly, 3 mansions!) It's all J.K.'s! And the bureau idea ain't mine either, that's from Angel(The WB owns that one I think) Only thing I do own is the plot . . . ha ha ha. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You're all such sweeties and I would fly all across the world to give each one of you a hug but I barley have enough money for gas and movies let alone plane tickets! J/K

****

Guilty By Association

Chapter 2

Late Arrivals

"Morning!" Harry Potter said cheerfully as he Apparated into the office. Ginny looked up from the parchment she was writing on at her desk and gave him a smile. His hair was still as unruly as it had been when she had first met him and his glasses were still the same. Yet the Boy Who Lived had filled out and was no longer as scrawny as he once had been but was well-built and tall.

"Morning," she replied and then said slyly, "You have a large pile of mail on the front desk." He rolled his eyes at her and headed towards the lobby. 

"Are Ron and Hermione here yet?" he asked on his way to the door.

"Hermione's in the library, but I haven't seen Ron yet," she said and went back to work. Harry exited and before the door closed she heard him yelp in surprise at the large pile of mail. She grinned and went back to work. 

'Bloody bills,' she thought sourly as she finished filling out the form and signed it at the bottom. This done she stuffed it into an envelope, addressed it and headed over to the large window on the far right corner. 

"Here you go Pigwidgeon," she said and attached the letter to the overly happy owl. It was true that he had calmed down since Ron had given him to her, but he still acted like he was wired on sugar. She let out a laugh as she opened the window just before the excited bird ran into it.

"I still can't believe you kept him," someone sighed behind her. She turned around.

"Morning Ron," she said and gave him a quick hug. 

"Morning," he responded and looked around, "You the only one?"

"Harry's in the lobby going through his mail," she said shaking her head, "And your wife's in the library."

"Why am I not surprised," he sighed running a hand through his short red hair. He had also filled out since his days at school but had grown a good half head taller than Harry. Ginny wasn't too short herself, but her brother still loomed over her. 

He gave her a half smile and walked over to the lobby door and walked through it. Ginny could see Harry sitting at the desk throwing paper around with a very cross look on his face. She let out a short laugh and walked over to her desk. There was another popping noise and she turned to see Tabitha Murphy standing behind her.

"Ginny!" the woman said happily with a heavy Australian accent, embracing her in a hug. "Long time no see!"

"How was your holiday?" Ginny asked, returning the hug, "You have to tell me all about Hawaii!" She stepped back and looked at Tabitha. She had blond hair that fell half way down her back which was pulled back into a half ponytail revealing her crystal blue eyes that seemed to twinkle. Though Ginny was surprised to see that the woman had no tan what so ever. 'Odd,' she thought.

"Is Dudley here yet?" Tabitha asked looking around. Ginny grinned thinking about Harry's cousin who had joined their team two years ago. His parents had died in a car crash when he was eighteen(Harry still couldn't get over the irony) leaving him an extremely large sum of money. He had joined the muggle version of the Ministry hoping to become a secret agent for something called the MI6 but had been fired for using unorthodox methods. She always had her suspicions that Tabitha had a thing for him but never voiced it.

"No," she said then frowned slightly, "But he should be here any minute. Everyone's in the lobby, you should go say hi."

"It's so good to see you again," she said then turned and headed through the door into the lobby. Ginny hadn't seen Tabitha since the beginning of December when she had requested a leave of absence. The woman had been there every day since she had first showed up on their opening week requesting a job. It had been sort of odd without her cheerful smile, but everyone needs a break eventually, even Tabitha. 

Glancing over at her desk, Ginny realized that she had finished her paper work and went to join the others in the lobby. Upon arrival she saw that the floor was littered with opened letters and crumpled up parchments. She frowned and looked around for Harry. 'Doesn't that guy ever clean up after himself?' she thought angrily waving her wand causing all the paper to magically fly into the recycle box. 

The door to the library was open and when she entered she saw the four of them sitting around the table drinking coffee. 

"Hey Gin," Hermione greeted her, "Pull up a chair." Grabbing a cup for herself Ginny sat down beside Harry and joined them in conversation about the lack of activity from Voldemort. 

"Hey guys," a voice said from the door an hour latter. Ginny looked over and saw a tall guy with bleach-blond hair streaked with blue standing in the doorway. 

"Afternoon, Dudley," Harry said as he looked at his cousin.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said as he walked into the room, his ankle length leather jacket billowing behind him, "My car stalled and I had to get it towed. Damn Benz. Hey Tabitha." She smiled at him then looked into her cup of coffee, cheeks slightly pink. "So we got any work yet?"

"What do you think?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"So I'll take that as a no then," he said as he plopped into a chair next to Ginny. 

~*~

"I'm telling you Gin," Harry said from his desk across from hers, "If we don't get a new case soon I am going to freak. What I wouldn't give to be with Remus and Sirius right now."

"You know," Ginny sighed looking up at him, "Now that you have said that something huge is going to fall into our laps. And _then_ you'll be complaining that you have too much to do and wish it would be all quiet again."

"I never thought you the superstitious type," he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not superstitious," she responded, "Just realistic." 

Everyone had left the office a little while ago. Ron and Hermione had Apparated home to get ready for their movie and dinner. Ginny had silently wished her friend luck before she had left, and now it was just her and Harry. She sighed and went back to writing a letter to her brother Bill. There was suddenly a loud crash from the lobby and all the candles in the building went out.

"What the?" Harry asked jumping to his feet. Ginny also stood, waving her wand trying to get the candles to re-light.

"There's something wrong," Ginny whispered, "They won't light."

"_Lumos_," Harry said quietly and a large amount of light shone from the tip of his wand. The two of them walked to the center aisle and made their way towards the lobby door. 

"You just had too say something didn't you?" Ginny hissed at him quietly. Walking through the door the two of them couldn't see a thing since there were no windows in this room. There was another crash near the door and Harry pointed his wand in that direction.

"Damn shovel," she heard someone curse. The light from Harry's wand fell upon a man dressed in a crimson cloak lying on the floor.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked, wand raised to strike.

"It's just me," the man responded standing up. 

"Seamus?" Harry asked, pointing the light at the man's face. 'Well that explains the lights,' Ginny thought grimly. Every time Seamus Finnigan came to pay them a visit something exploded. Last time he had nearly hit that ugly plant and she was a little disappointed that he hadn't hit it this time.

"Yeah it's me," he said raising his hand to cover his eyes, "What's with the third degree?"

"Just a little edgy," Ginny sighed lowering her wand, "Nothing's been happening lately."

"So I've heard," Seamus replied, running a hand through his sandy-blond hair.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Harry asked while attempting to light a fire with his wand. After a few attempts he finally got it lit and the room was filled with an eerie, dim light. 

"I need to ask a favor of you Harry," he said plopping down on the couch. 

Harry looked at him, "What kind of favor?"

"Do you remember Draco Malfoy?" he asked and Ginny looked at him sharply.

"Of course," Harry replied, "Why?"

"Because he quit being an Auror yesterday and has disappeared," he said.

"What?" Ginny gasped, "I just saw him this morning."

"You saw him?" Seamus demanded standing up, "Do you know where he went?"

"No," Ginny said shaking her head. "Why did he quit?"

"Joe Wallski," he started and Harry made an exasperated noise. "Yeah I know. Well he wanted him to help track down his own father and arrest him. Either that or he could resign. Guess which one he chose."

"Doesn't surprise me," Harry said quietly as he began to pace the floor. He stopped pacing and looked at Seamus. "So what is this favor you wanted?" 

"Well I was wondering if you could help me find him," he started, "But since Ginny has seen him already I assume you won't have too much trouble finding him."

"Why do you want us to find him?" Ginny asked. "The Ministry is more than equipped to find a missing person."

"Because I'm not really supposed to be doing this," he said, "But he's the best and I don't want to see another of our dwindling Auror force to disappear because of that git, Wallski."

"Right," Harry said, "We'll begin a search first thing tomorrow. You're in no hurry are you?"

"No, not really," the man replied. "Tell me when you find him. I just want to talk to him and see if I can change his mind." He then turned to Ginny, "Always a pleasure," he said to her. "Latter Harry." 

With that he Disapparated away. The instant he was gone all the candles flared back to life.

"So when were you going to tell me that you saw Malfoy?" Harry asked her with a humorous look on his face. 

"Get out of here," she said with a laugh. 

"Fine," he laughed back, "I'll see you tomorrow then. Night." Harry Disapparated with a pop and Ginny was left alone. Shaking her head she quickly went through the building and locked everything up. Pulling on her multi colored scarf and matching mitts, Ginny flung on her black cloak, grabbed the fallen shovel and turned the lights off. Locking the door on the top of the landing with her wand she exited the building and pulled out the muggle keys. After having locked the door she turned and entered the alley beside the door to Apparate home. 

"Weasley," a voice said weakly and a figure stumbled forward out of the shadows. Silver-blond hair caught in the moon light.

"Malfoy?!" she gasped in disbelief as she caught him under the arms as he stumbled into her, the shovel clattering to the ground.

"Help . . ." he trailed off going limp as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~*~

A/N Sorry this one was so short but the next one will be longer! Reviews Please! J 


	3. Feild Medic

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Well here's the next part. I don't know, I had real troubles with this one, but oh well. The next part might not be coming in a while because the damn Albertan Government has declared it an emergency and the teachers are being forced back to work tomorrow! I get double english! Goody. I hear a fire truck outside and I can't help but wonder if it is to respond to a mass suicide held by students over the news. ~sigh~ Harry Potter isn't mine, he's J.K. Rowlings. Warner Bros. owns the rights I believe. The Bureau idea comes from the TV show Angel, (The WB owns it I think). All that is mine is the plot. And it's not that great at that.

**Guilty By Association**

Chapter 3

Field Medic

Ginny Weasley did the first thing that came too mind when Draco Malfoy collapsed into her. That was Apparate home. In the light of her apartment she saw that he was bruised and covered in blood. Looking down at herself she realized that she was covered now too.

She dropped him as gently as she could onto the couch in the center of the room. She then turned and rushed into the bathroom to get some warm water and towels, flinging her bloody mitts, scarf and cloak away from her on the way. When she returned she placed a large bowl of water and a pile of towels on the glass table in front of the couch.

'He doesn't look good,' she thought grimly as she knelt beside him and began to unclasp his once expensive looking black cloak. As she was doing this he groaned and his eyes began to flutter open.

"Where am I?" he asked groggily as he looked around.

"You're in my apartment," Ginny said, gently pulling the cloak away from him and dropping it onto the hardwood floor. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Weasley?" he asked looking at her as though he was going insane. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"Stop moving and let me take a look at you," she said firmly, unbuttoning his black silk shirt. His chest underneath was muscular but covered with blood from various wounds and there were also large bruises along his ribs. 'Probably broken,' she thought grimly.

"I bet you've been waiting your whole life to see this," Malfoy sneered and Ginny snapped her eyes up to his face.

"Oh yes," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can die a happy woman now, for I have seen Draco Malfoy's bare chest. Now sit up." She grabbed his shoulder roughly and forced him into a sitting position pulling the shirt off, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Nice bedside manner," he muttered through clenched teeth. 

"My bedside manner is impeccable, thank you very much," she hissed angrily, sitting on the couch behind him. 'He's such a git,' she thought but her demeanor softened when she saw his back. 'What the hell?' she wondered. His back was even worse than his chest. There was blood everywhere running from large lacerations and a wound on his left shoulder that looked suspiciously like a bullet wound.

"What happened?" she gasped, taking out her wand. Pointing it at him she began to whisper healing charms and repair the damage. 

"I don't really know," he said, wincing as she healed his wounds. "I met my father-"

"Your father?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yes," he said, angry that she had interrupted him, "My father."

"But I thought he was a Death Eater," she interrupted again.

"He is," Malfoy said flatly. "He sent me an owl and told me to meet him."

"But-" she started.

"Never mind," he hissed and turned his head away from her and looked around her apartment. "Is this the best you can afford?" he drawled, wincing as she "accidentally" slipped with her wand.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Ginny snarled, "How poor others are compared to yourself? That's really sad you know."

"That's not _all_ I ever think about, Weasley," he sneered. "Damn!" he swore as she began to heal a deep cut, "Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"No," she said sarcastically, "I'm just testing out new methods on you since it is illegal for a field medic to try them on animals. Seriously." He glared at her and she glared back, after a moment though she turned her attention back to the task at hand. 

"Field medic," he muttered.

"Got a problem with it?" she growled as she stood up and sat in front of him. 

"No."

"Good."

It did not take long to heal his chest even with the broken ribs. It seemed that his back had taken the brunt of the attack, what ever had happened. The entire time they sat in silence glaring at each other every so often and shaking their heads. Soon Ginny was once again seated behind Malfoy examining the one wound left to heal. She had stopped it from bleeding and was now examining it closely trying to determine if it really was a bullet wound.

"You know Weasley, if you lean in any closer your going to get blood on your nose," Malfoy sneered, breaking the silence that they had held for the past few minutes.

"Did you get shot?" she asked, ignoring what he had just said and sitting back.

"Shot?"

"With a gun," she sighed. 'He couldn't be that closed off from the muggle world, could he?'

"I know with what," Malfoy snapped. His eyes seem to focus in on something only he could see. "I don't remember," he said after a few moments of silence.

"Interesting," Ginny muttered, not believing him. "Well there is definitely something in there," she said gently running her finger over it. "I have to get it out."

A grunt was his only reply so Ginny took a large breath and pointed her wand at the wound. "_Accio_," she said firmly and a bullet came shooting out to land in her hand. Malfoy let out a muffled cry and clenched his hands at his sides.

The wound began to bleed again so Ginny quickly healed it and Malfoy relaxed. This done she took a towel and dipped it into the warm water and began to wash the blood away.

"I can do it myself," he hissed and grabbed the towel from her hands.

"Whatever," she snarled and stood up, not bothering to ask if he was hurt anywhere else. Looking down at her once blue couch she sighed with disgust. Remembering a charm from one of her magazines, Ginny said the incantation and all the blood disappeared from the piece of furniture. "Why don't you just take a shower?" she asked Malfoy who was trying to clean himself with the now bloodied towel. 

He looked at her for a moment then nodded, "Alright." He stood up and gathered his clothes from the floor. He pulled out his own wand and magicked them clean. Ginny raised an eyebrow at this. "What?" he asked, "You're not the only one who knows cleaning charms."

"I never thought I would hear that coming from you," she said shaking her head. She turned on her heel and led him to the main bathroom ignoring her own fallen garments along the way. "Towels are under the sink," she said holding the door open. He paused in the doorway giving her an odd grin and looked her up and down. 

"You know Weasley?" he finally said.

"What?" she asked half heartily.

"You look like hell." Ginny gave out a squeak of rage and slammed the door in his face. She could hear him laughing behind it and she headed angrily into the kitchen. She ripped the door to the fridge open and grabbed the cranberry juice just as she heard the water from the shower turn on. Slamming the container on the counter she went and got a glass. After the drink she felt a bit better and went back into the main room of her apartment. 

'What the hell is he talking about? This place doesn't look poor at all,' she thought angrily. 'Sure it's not Buckingham Palace but it's not like it's falling apart.' And she was right, the apartment was not a dump but rather a clean, comfortable place. A place she enjoyed living in more than anywhere else she had ever stayed. The walls were white with various pieces of art hanging on them and large windows that had views of the east side of London. She had multiple bookshelves filled with books scattered across the walls and a selection of comfy blue furniture facing a quaint looking fire place. 

She hurriedly began to clean the results of Malfoy's wounds. She magicked the towels and bowl clean and sent them floating to rest on the kitchen counter. Then she plopped down on the couch and noticed that the bullet was still sitting on the glass table in the center of the room. She reached out and took it idly in her hands and nearly dropped it in her surprise.

She had seen a bullet like this before and she strongly doubted that there were many of their kind in England. Dudley Dursley, being a muggle, couldn't use magic so instead he used rare weapons that he had imported from the States through one of his informants. Most of these weapons were illegal in England so they were kept locked up tight in a weapons closet in the Bureau. This was a bullet from his silenced shotgun.

His favorite weapon. 

'Why would Malfoy have a bullet from Dudley's gun lodged in his shoulder?' she asked herself not noticing that the shower had now turned off. 'And how would anyone have gotten a hold of the gun? The closet was still sealed this morning when I came in.' There was a rune on the top of the closet that would glow red if the closet had been tampered with. They had all agreed that it would be best so they could check if anyone, magical or otherwise, had removed a weapon. Thinking back too this morning, Ginny realized that she had not checked the closet as she usually did every morning. It had just slipped her mind. 

'But there is no way anyone could have gotten in,' she thought, angry with herself that she had not checked the closet. 'We were closed all week, and I doubt that Dudley would come in to work over a holiday without telling us. But if it was Dudley then why Malfoy? He doesn't even know him,' she continued to think, 'But who else in England carries a weapon like that?' she sighed and began to roll the bullet between her fingers. 'There are probably plenty of people out there who own a gun like this and want Malfoy dead.' 

"Haven't you ever seen a bullet before Weasley," a voice behind her drawled, interrupting her thoughts. Startled she whipped around to see Malfoy standing behind the couch dressed in his now clean clothes. 

"Of course I have," she said slowly. Glancing down at the projectile Ginny couldn't help but shudder. She quickly placed it back on the table and stood up, backing away from it. She would deal with this in the morning. 

Without looking at the man standing behind her she walked across the room to the door opposite the kitchen and into her bedroom. Pulling the linen closet open she began to rummage around until she found an extra blanket. Returning to the main room she saw Malfoy sitting on the couch and looking curiously up at her. 

"You can stay here tonight," she said standing in the doorway. He didn't say anything so she walked up and dropped the blanket beside him on the couch. She then turned and headed back to her room.

"Where are you going?" he finally spoke.

"To take a shower," she said without turning around.

"You need one," he sneered but she didn't respond, instead closing and locking the door behind her. She slowly walked to the right towards her bathroom feeling quite confused and tiered over what had happened in the past few hours. 'First Seamus, now Malfoy,' Ginny mused as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her once forest green robes were covered in blood and her shoulder length red hair was askew. She sighed and locked this door as well and got ready to have a shower.

An hour latter she opened the bedroom door which led into the main room with her blue plaid Joe Boxer pants on and a grey fleece over top a black tank top. She had pulled her damp hair into a loose ponytail but already the pesky bangs had fallen back into her face. What she saw once she had entered the room surprised her. 

Malfoy was asleep on the couch with the blanket pulled up to his chin. There was a fire crackling cheerfully in the fireplace and all the lights had been dimmed. Heading into the kitchen she saw his cloak as well as her own hanging off the backs of the two chairs around the island. Her mitts and scarf were lying on top of the island counter beside the fruit bowl. All the items had been cleaned. Completely dumbfounded at his act of kindness she walked across the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

On her walk back to her room she looked at Malfoy's sleeping form and realized that it really was true what people say: When a person sleeps they look so much younger and innocent. Looking at him she was surprised at how peaceful and, well, cute he looked without the sneer he usually wore.

'Cute?' she asked herself after she realized what she was doing. 'Malfoys are not "cute". Evil, yes. Cute, no.' Sighing she waved her wand and turned the already dimmed lights out completely. Now the only light came from the fire that he had started.

Shaking her head she turned and walked into her room closing the door, forgetting to lock it. She walked blindly through the dark room until she stumbled into her bed which was directly across from the door. After placing the glass of water on the bed side table Ginny pulled back the heavy feather blanket and crawled under. Taking off her fleece and tossing it across the room in the general direction of the chair she lay her head back on the over stuffed pillows. The moment her head hit the pillows she fell asleep. 

~*~

Draco Malfoy did not have the honor of sleep like Ginny. He just couldn't figure it out. He had been saved by a Weasley. True, he was no longer as cold as he had been at Hogwarts, Anny could testify too that, but it didn't mean that he all of a sudden loved the Weasleys. Or Potter for that matter. Too much had happened between them all in the seven years they had known each other.

'So why don't you just leave?' a distant part of his mind hissed. A part that he had thought long dead until recent events showed that he was mistaken. 'You can't can you?' it chided, 'You've grown weak over the years. You disgust me.'

'Shut up!' he snapped at the voice, which suddenly reminded him of his father. Images of the days events suddenly came rushing back to him.

His father had disowned him and then tried to kill him. He had quit being an Auror for him, something he enjoyed immensely, and the bastard had tried to kill him. After waking up from the blow to the head he saw that he was surrounded by a large group of Death Eaters. At the head of the group was his father and the Dark Lord, Voldemort. 

"You have failed me for the last time, Draco," his father had hissed after they realized he was awake. "I will not allow you to corrupt the family name any farther. As of this moment, you are no longer my son." Draco had just sat there silently unsure of what to say. What can you really say too something like that, when you are surrounded by the most lethal group ever known to exist.

His father had then looked at the Dark Lord and gave him a slight bow. "He's all yours." He stepped out of the circle and Voldemort grinned wickedly.

"You know what to do," he said in his icy voice to the others in the circle. He then stepped out of the circle after Lucius Malfoy. 

Draco had tried to fight but needless to say it didn't work too well. He still got the beating of his life. Yet even now, he still did not know how he had escaped. It was all a blur of pain and noise, but somehow he had found himself stumbling across an alleyway, feeling his mind slipping from consciousness. And then he saw her. Red hair glinting in the street lights and for some stupid reason he could not explain, he thought she was an angel.

'A red hared angel from a fairy tale,' he mused, 'Maybe I have gone soft. Or just insane. I wonder if talking to yourself in your mind warrants insanity.' Now he knew he was tired. Whenever he began to think philosophically it meant that his mind was past the point of functioning properly. Rolling over and smashing his face into one of the pillows, Draco finally felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey," a voice called and Draco wondered if perhaps he was dreaming. "Hey you," the voice called again. For some reason it sounded so familiar. "On the couch!" Now Draco knew he wasn't dreaming.

Rolling over, his eyes widened and he almost fell off the couch at the sight of Harry Potter's startled face.

"Malfoy?!" Potter gasped, his head floating in the fire. "What are you doing in Ginny's apartment?!" Draco stared at him silently as he slowly sat up. He looked just like he remembered him, glasses and all. Just older and more weathered.

"Long story," he finally said and walked around the table in front of him and over to the fire. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was two in the morning. "What are you doing in her fireplace?" 

"None of your business," Potter snapped, "Go and get her will you."

Draco looked at him for a moment then for reasons unexplained he turned and walked into Ginny's room. It was pitch black in there so he stumbled across the room and fumbled around until he found the curtains. Pulling them back the light of the moon fell into the room revealing a queen sized bed on which Ginny Weasley slept. Her face was half covered by pillows and the warm looking blanket pulled up to her chin. 

'Red hared Angel,' a voice in his head whispered but he ignored it and gently shook her shoulder.

"Weasley," he said, "Wake up."

"Ten more minutes," she grumbled and pulled the blanket over her head. 

"Potter's in the fireplace," he said shaking her harder.

"Tell him to wait," she said, rolling over and pulling the blanket with her, "I need to sleep." 

"Weasley! Get up!" he said sternly. When she didn't reply he realized with disgust that she had fallen back asleep. Sighing he griped the edge of her blanket and quickly pulled it off the bed and dropped it on the floor.

"Hey!" she screeched sitting straight up. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

He smirked at her then tossed her the fleece that he saw lying on the floor behind him. "Potter's in the fireplace and he wants to talk to you."

"What? Harry?" she asked confused pulling on the fleece, "What does he want?" 

"I don't know," Draco said irritably, "Why would he tell me?"

Ginny made an irritated noise in her throat then got off the other side of the bed. "Bloody hell," he heard her mutter, "This had better be good." He followed her out the door and sat back down on the couch as she sat cross legged before the fireplace. 

"What is it Harry?" she asked, her voice now full of concern. 

Potter glared past Ginny and looked Draco straight in the eye. "What's he doing there?" he demanded, not taking his eyes off him.

"I found him," she said, glancing back to look at him.

"I can leave," Draco said angrily, standing up. A furious look from Ginny made him sit back down.

"No," she said, then turned her attention back to the head in the fire. "He is not going to do anything," she assured him. He looked back at Potter with a smirk.

With a final weary glance in Draco's direction, Potter turned his attention back to Ginny. "Something terrible has happened," he said. Draco could see her stiffen at his words. "Ron and Hermione were attacked after their dinner."

"What?" she gasped. "Are they alright?"

"Ron's in St. Mungos right now. He's a mess but the doctors say he'll pull through," Potter said.

"What about Hermione?" she asked anxiously.

"She's missing," he said sadly, "And since Ron hasn't woken up yet we don't know who took her."

"You don't think who ever it is, is after her baby?" she asked shrilly. 'Baby?' Draco thought 'Why would anyone want Granger's baby?' He now looked intently at the two people before him.

"She's pregnant?!" Potter asked in surprise, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, "She told me this morning. That's why they were going out tonight, she was going to tell him over dinner."

"Well that changes things," he said, his eyes now blazing with anger. "Come down here right away, I'll contact Dumbledore and the others. I have a feeling that our sleeping dragon has decided to rear his ugly head." With that said Potter's head disappeared and the normal fire was cracking about as though nothing had happened.

Ginny sat before the fire for a moment staring blankly at it. Draco just stared at her. 'What the hell is going on around here?' he wondered, 'First that Wallski git, then fa-Lucius, now this. What's next? Purple people eaters?' He heard her take a large breath then she turned and looked at him with determination written all over her face.

"We're leaving in five minutes," she said to him as she stood up.

"What do you mean 'We'?" he asked in surprise. "This isn't any of my concern. I'm staying here."

"No," Ginny snapped irritably, "You are coming with me. I am not going to leave you alone in my home, I don't care what you say you are." With that she turned on her heel and marched into her room and slammed the door shut.

Arching an eyebrow, Draco got up and put on his shoes and cloak. He might as well humor her, maybe he could find out what was going on around here. 

A few minutes latter Ginny returned to the main room wearing robes of shimmering blue-black material with her hair tied back into a quick ponytail. She stormed past him into the kitchen and put on the garments that he had cleaned for her before he had attempted to sleep. It was his way of saying 'thanks' with out him actually having to say it. 

"What?" she demanded as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"You're not a morning person are you?" he asked with amusement.

"Well unlike the insomniacs in this room, I like my sleep," she hissed and walked quickly over to the fireplace. She grabbed a jar from the mantle and pulled the top off to reveal Floo powder. Draco groaned inwardly, he loathed Floo powder. All the spinning always made him sick to his stomach, though he would never admit it to any one but Anny. 

"You go first," she said holding the container out to him. He walked up to her and took a pinch.

Sighing inwardly he threw the powder into the fire and called: "St. Mungos." Bracing himself he stepped into the fire.

~*~

A/N: Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the reviews you have sent so far. I really enjoy reading what your reactions are and what you think should happen and stuff like that. So make me smile and review please! J 


	4. Lightning 2002

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Well here it is. Finally. Sorry it took so long, but the teachers have been giving us all sooo much homework that I haven't had time to do much of anything. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this one. We're getting into the interesting stuff in the next few chapters, so if you are bored to tears already, don't worry! It gets better! Well yes, Harry Potter. Not mine. J.K. Rowling's and Warner Bros'. The Bureau idea. Not mine. From Angel. The WB. So now that we have all the little discrepancies out of the way lets get on with the story!

****

Guilty By Association

****

Chapter 4

Lightning 2001

As Draco Malfoy exited the fireplace in St. Mungos he was greeted by the sight of a partially deserted waiting room. The few people there that were still awake looked at him with mild interest then turned their attention back to whatever they were doing before.

Ginny Weasley soon emerged from the fireplace behind him and she stepped up beside him. They both just stood there for a moment until they heard footsteps coming quickly in their direction. A skinny little nurse with blond hair came around the corner and came to a stop. She began to look at the people in the waiting room until her eyes came to rest on Draco and Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley?" a nurse asked and she nodded in return. "Your brother is this way," with that said the woman turned on her heel and walked back in the direction she had come. With out looking in Draco's direction Ginny turned and followed her quickly. Glancing around at the room, he turned and followed as well. 

The nurse led them down various halls lined with doors and hospital beds waiting to be moved. Draco could only assume that the definite lack of people meant that everyone was asleep or off duty. A feeling of foreboding began to fill his stomach again and he brushed it off distracting himself by watching the two women walking in front of him. A few minutes latter the nurse stopped before a door with the window beside it covered by a white curtain. She held onto doorknob, but did not open it.

"Your brother was hurt pretty bad when he was discovered," the nurse explained. "We did all we could to stabilize him, but he received a very nasty blow to the head. He is currently unconscious and the doctors are unsure as to when he will wake. It could take a few days for him to fully regain consciousness. He will be alright though, don't you worry about that." The nurse offered a warm smile to Ginny then turned her attention to Draco.

"Who are you?" she asked. He opened his mouth to respond but Ginny beat him to it.

"He's a good friend of mine," she said, glancing at him quickly. He nodded in agreement and the nurse smiled at him as well. 

"I believe your friend said he would return in a little while," the nurse said, still holding the door closed.

"You mean Harry?" Ginny asked politely. 

"Yeah," the woman said with a dreamy sigh. Draco resisted the urge to shake his head in disgust. After a moment the nurse shook her head and blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry. I suppose I should let you see your brother then. Just be careful, but then you should know that since you are going to become a doctor yourself, Miss. Weasley." With that the woman opened the door and allowed the two of them to walk in.

The room was small and white containing only a few chairs and one hospital bed, on which Ron Weasley lay. He looked quite similar to how Draco remembered him, except taller and more filled out. He looked as though he were only sleeping with a small Band-Aid over his right eye, but the moment Ginny saw him she let out a sob and rushed to his side. She sat down in a chair that was beside the bed and grabbed her brother's hand and began to cry. 

Draco had no idea what to do as he watched the woman drop her head onto the bed and sob loudly, her whole body shaking in the effort. So he just stood by the door debating as to whether or not he should go out in the hall and leave the two of them in peace. As he was about to turn and leave the door opened and he snapped his head around to see who it was.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry Potter said in a strained voice, closing the door behind him. 

"Hello, Potter." Draco looked at the man and realized with a start that they were both the same height. Potter seemed to realize this as well for he seemed to hold himself higher as he stood before him.

"It's been a long time," he said, looking him straight in the eye.

"You think?" Draco sneered in return.

"Still an ass I see," Potter snapped, narrowing his eyes at him.

"No, that was always your job," he hissed back. Draco was really beginning to wish he had never returned to England. 'Why didn't I just stay in New York?' he wondered as he continued to glare at Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Potter seemed about to say something but seemed to think better of it and turned and walked over to Ginny. He held out a Kleenex to her and she stood up and flung her arms around him. He seemed startled for a moment but quickly returned the hug. 

Now thoroughly disgusted, Draco turned for a second time towards the door but was stopped once again by the sound of someone Apparating into the room. Despite himself, Draco turned to see Alubus Dumbledore standing on the opposite end of the bed from Potter and Ginny. 

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," his old headmaster greeted him. "It has been a while hasn't it?"

"Five years sir," he replied, remembering how the old man had helped him to leave the country. Dumbledore smiled at him knowingly then turned his attention to the other three occupants in the room. 

"When did they say he would wake up, Harry?" he asked.

"Within a few days," Potter said looking up. Ginny had stopped crying and stepped away from him to reclaim the seat she had had before. Potter sat down beside her and looked down at his best friend.

"That might be to late," the man sighed slumping into a chair beside the bed. "Miss. Weasley, you are sure that Mrs. Weasley is pregnant?"

"Yes," she replied with a hoarse voice. "She told me this morning after she went to the doctor. But I was the only one there."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said stroking his beard. "I can only assume that Voldemort has token her in an attempt to corrupt the child before it has a chance to fight on his own. If this is the case then we must find her soon. Who else knows about the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" Draco asked from where he was leaning against the wall by the door. 'Might as well find out what I can while I'm here,' he thought and looked at the three expectantly.

"When we first opened," Ginny began ignoring the death looks she was receiving from Potter beside her, "This old woman came in and told us that Hermione's child will supposedly have powers beyond anything the world has ever seen."

"And bring about a new age or something like that," Potter added glancing venomously in his direction.

"Yes, now who, besides yourselves and Mr. Malfoy, knows about the prophecy?" Dumbledore repeated patiently.

"Well everyone who was there that day," Ginny started, getting a distant look on her face. "So that makes us and Tabitha Murphy. Remus and Sirius know too and Dudley found out last year. I don't know who you told but they are all I know of."

"And I doubt Ron and Hermione would have mentioned anything about it over dinner," Potter said.

"How can you be so sure, Potter?" Draco piped up, "The way I remember it, the two of them could never keep their voices down." Potter stood up angrily but when Ginny put her hand on his arm he sat back down.

"They wouldn't have said anything because they went to a muggle restaurant," Ginny hissed at him. He raised an eyebrow at this but kept his mouth shut.

"Where were they attacked?" Dumbledore asked wearily. 

"By the docks," Potter replied and Draco looked at him sharply.

"Where about?" he demanded and everyone in the room looked at him curiously.

"Near the bureau," he said looking at Draco piercingly as if to detect some plot he was hiding to take over the world. "Why?"

"Because my father tried to have me killed today by the docks," he said as though it were no big deal.

"What?" Potter asked in disbelief. Even Dumbledore looked surprised.

"You heard me," he snapped back.

"Why Draco?" Dumbledore asked, turning in his seat to look at him. Draco suspected he had already put two and two together but wanted him to explain for the benefit of the other two.

"My father probably thought I was going to betray him," he said glancing down at the ground before looking up to meet the old man's eyes. "I was no threat to him across the world, but my being back in England I suppose made him a little wary. He probably thought it would be easier to just take me out than take the chance that I would help the Aurors."

"Did he have help?" the man demanded gently, rising to his feet.

"A group of Death Eaters and Voldemort as well," Draco said slowly. He heard Ginny gasp but he ignored her and Potter. 

"Did you hear them say anything?" the man asked, now standing in front of him.

"No," he said after a moment, "I don't think so. But then I was out cold for most of the time."

Dumbledore gave a wearily sigh then began to pace back and forth across the room.

"What is it?" Potter asked.

"In the past month I have heard of odd occurrences happening in and around the docks," the old man said, still pacing. "From muggles and magic folk alike."

"Do you think that is where their new headquarters are?" Ginny asked. The old man finally stopped pacing and looked at her.

"It seems to be our only lead doesn't it?" he said then looked at each of them in turn. "The three of you should go down to where the Weasleys were attacked and see if there is anything left that might give away where Hermione was taken to. Do not Apparate in though, go by broomstick, who knows what type of magical detection spells they have there, if any.

"Tomorrow begin a search for her if you don't find anything tonight. I recommend that you keep a low profile though, because Voldemort, or whoever took her, found out through someone. I am going to go and try and find out as much as I can about the prophecy, maybe there is something in the books that can help us. Now fare well, and remember, low profile. I'll be in touch." The old man then Disapparated out of the room with a "pop".

"A mole?" Draco heard Potter mutter in disbelief.

"I can't see anyone we know being a mole," Ginny muttered in return, "Not even Snape." 

Potter sighed then stood from his chair and walked over to Draco who was still leaning against the wall. He stopped in front of him and gave him a weary look. "Your father tried to kill you?" he finally asked. Ginny rose and stood behind Potter, peering at him from over his shoulder. 

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Draco hissed.

"Well why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

"It's not exactly something I like to advertise. Imagine it: 'Malfoy disowned by his father,' seriously now," he said. "Besides, I did try to tell Weasley before but she kept interrupting."

"Not my fault you take forever to get to the point," she hissed from behind Potter, crossing her arms.

"Yes, well at least I don't have to hide behind the Boy Wonder to throw insults," he sneered and was about to say more but stopped at the look Potter was giving him.

"Whether I like it or not, Malfoy," Potter began, "I think we need your help. And I know why you were recalled to England and what you did. But you _owe_ me and if I am understanding things right, Ginny too."

'Damn him,' Draco hissed in his mind, 'Can I _ever_ go anywhere without owing someone a favor?' He glared back at his two former school mates. He didn't have to help them if he didn't want to, all his baggage was on him, he could just Apparate to the nearest Portkey station and be gone. But something made him stay.

"Fine," he sighed with disgust, "It's not like I have anything better to do anyway, since it seems I no longer have a job. But this does not mean I like either of you."

"And we still don't like you," Ginny snapped then stepped up from behind Potter to stand beside him. Draco glared at her but thought better of pulling out his wand.

"Good," Potter said, "Now if the two of you can refrain from killing each other, lets get our brooms and be on our way."

~*~

After a quick trip home, Ginny Weasley was ridding her broom behind two of Hogwarts' former Seekers. She had always enjoyed flying but had never been good enough to get on the house team. Even if she was a "speed demon", as Charlie liked to say. She felt a sudden pang of dread at the thought of having to tell her family what had had happened to their youngest son or brother and his wife. 

Pushing the thought to the far end of her mind, Ginny glanced down at the broom beneath her. A _Lightning 2002_, one of the latest models around, well known for it's speed and excellent handling. She had been saving up to purchase it ever since she had heard it was to be released last summer. And now it was hers, one of her most prized possessions. When she had first got it, she had raced Harry and was pleased to discover that with this broom she was almost double his speed. Though even with the _Comet_ she had previously owned, she could beat him on his _Firebolt_. 

The docks were approaching quickly so the three of them soon landed a little ways away and began to walk silently towards where Ron had been discovered. It did not take long, and upon arrival they were startled to see several figures clad in black robes scouring the place with their wands.

It seemed that who ever had attacked her brother had had the same idea they had had and beat them to it. But instead of collecting the evidence, they were destroying it.

"Those are Death Eaters," Malfoy said quietly after the three of them had crouched behind a large dumpster, and observed the people as they went about their dark work.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked him, pulling out his wand.

"Positive," he said in an irritated tone, pulling out his own wand.

"What should we do?" Ginny whispered. She was on the end and had the best view of the black clad people, yet she could not see their faces. "Should we follow them when they leave?"

"I think that will give us the most answers," Harry whispered back, while Malfoy, who was on the opposite end of Harry, glanced around the corner. 

"I don't think that is going to work," he said plastering his back against the dumpster and clutching his wand.

"Why not?" Ginny hissed quietly.

"Because they already know we're here." To prove this Ginny's broomstick, which unbeknownst to her had been sticking out slightly, burst into flames.

"My broom!" she screamed and watched helplessly as the object she had worked so hard to get quickly burned out of existence.

"Ginny, don't do anything stupid!" Harry called but it fell on deaf ears, for Ginny had already stepped out from behind the dumpster and was hurling curses at those who had killed her broom. 

Ginny had always wanted to be a doctor of some sort, but she had always been good at casting complicated spells quickly. It was these two factors which got her brother Ron to convince her to join the Aurors with them. And it was times like these that she shown her brightest.

Bodies were flying about and lights of all colors were flashing in and out of existence. Harry and Malfoy were soon standing beside her, aiding her in the attack. The alleyway they were in was echoing with screams and shouts of curses and charms. If Ginny had been thinking of anything besides her rage, she would have been worried that some muggles would call the police. 

They were out numbered ten to three yet the three of them soon managed to knock out eight of them. The last two seemed to stand there dumbfounded for a moment then turned and looked at each other and ran in opposite directions grabbing brooms that were leaning against the wall. They both flew into the air and headed quickly away.

"They're getting away!" Ginny called shrilly.

"Follow them!" Harry called, and Ginny went towards him to get on the back of the broom, since she no longer owned one. "Gin, it's to small, go with Malfoy." She looked in horror and realized that what he said was true.

"Figures," she said at the same time as Malfoy and they both shot each other death glares for saying what the other had.

"Hurry up you two!" Harry called as he hovered in the air. "I'll meet you back at the Bureau!" With that he was off in a flash after the other figure on the broom who had a thirty second head start.

"Don't just stand there Weasley!" Malfoy growled, hovering beside her on his broom. 

Hissing like a snake, Ginny hopped on behind him, and not knowing where to hold on, grabbed the sides of cloak. The instant she was on the broom, Malfoy pushed off the ground and shot up into the air like a bat out of hell. The cloak was not the best thing to hold onto for the instant he pushed off she almost fell off.

"You're going to fall, Weasley," he snapped, not looking back at her. Growling at the heavens in her mind, Ginny reached forward and wrapped her arms around Malfoy's waist and held on firmly. She felt him stiffen under her touch, which only made her hold on tighter to spite him.

To her surprise, Malfoy was a pretty good flyer. She would even speculate that he flew almost as fast as she could if given the chance. As they rose higher Ginny saw the black clad figure speeding away from them heading towards the north. She knew that Malfoy had seen it as well for he leaned forward and sped up. Ginny could feel the wind against her and she knew she was slowing them down.

"Lean forward," she heard him snap. In utter disgust she did as she was told and pressed her body against his and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. They instantly began to fly even faster and soon were gaining quite quickly on the figure ahead of them. As they got closer, Ginny caught the glint of blond hair flying out from the figure's hood.

They were now flying high into the clouds, which were large and grey, threatening to release a large amount of precipitation at any moment. The figure ahead of them disappeared into them and Malfoy followed without hesitation. Soon Ginny could no longer see her hand held before her face, let alone the figure they were chasing. But on they went, traveling at high speeds, never slowing down.

With a sudden jerk, the broom stopped abruptly, and if Ginny had not been holding on as tightly as she had been she would have been thrown off. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked angrily, leaning back slightly and looking around. They were still in the cloud, and it was dreadfully cold and impossible to see.

"I didn't," Malfoy said from in front of her. "Something is making it not work." To prove his point he urged the broom forward, but it stayed put like a stubborn mule. On his second attempt the broom bucked forward and Ginny let out a yelp of surprise and held on tighter. 

"What the-" he began to say but was cut off as the broom began to shake and rock, much in the manner Harry's broom had on his first Quidditch match but with more violence. Ginny realized with horror that someone or something was trying to get them tossed off the broom. 

She was practically squeezing the life out of Malfoy, who was desperately trying to bring the broomstick back under control. Ginny began to look around frantically for the reason the broom was trying to kill them. All she could see was dark grey cloud everywhere. 

The broom gave a particularly violent jerk forward and Ginny felt her grip on Malfoy's waist begin to fail. She had a feeling that the same was happening to his grip on the broom. Suddenly the broom twirled, causing the two distressed passengers to hold on with their knees, then flipped back up to repeated the pattern.

"We're going to fall!" Ginny cried, desperately trying to hold onto the broom and to Malfoy at the same time. Her grip on both was becoming alarmingly weak and she knew that if the broom did not stop it's crazed pattern she would plummet to her death.

Malfoy did not respond for at that same moment the broom suddenly stopped spinning and began to shake violently back and forth like a dog shaking off water. Every so often it would jerk to a stop tossing them hard to the left or the right. 

With a startled scream, Ginny's legs jerked off the broom. She was now hanging there, arms desperately gripping Malfoy's waist. Just as he was about to reach down and pull her back up the broom flipped vertically. Now all that was keeping the two from falling was Malfoy's two hands that were slowly sliding down the length of the broom.

Ginny heard him grunt with the effort of keeping the two of them from falling, and she wished desperately that she could do something. Yet after all that had happened to her in her life she could not think of anything that would help them at this moment. The broom now began waving violently back and forth, trying to shake them off. With a sudden wave of shock, Ginny's grip failed and she was flung away to the right.

"Malfoy!" she screamed as she felt herself free falling back down towards the earth. Looking up she realized that he was falling right along side her.

~*~

A/N: He He He! Another cliffhanger! I know how much you all love me for them! Well now on to the thank yous!

Thank you to: **Opheliac**, **Vamp Queen**, **Wyld Rose**, **Narcissa Malfoy**, **Evil*Fairy**, **Mojo**, **witchy_grrl**, **seekerpeeker**, **JennyT**, **Hippie Chick**, **Kacella**, **LilyAyl**, **isis**, **Baby**, **ChildLikeTendencies**! 

Thanks to **NicoleTheNiveter** for reviewing twice. And a speacal thanks to **Stargazer**, **Verena Gruen**, **Rosandra May **for reviewing all three times! ~grin~ Tiny Q is very touched 


	5. That Git Wallski

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Hello All! Well it is finally here: the next part! Or school has been giving us soooo much homework that I only now, in Spring Break, have been able to finish the chapter that I started 3 weeks ago! So please don't be mad! Tiny Q looks around warily for the penguins she suspects have been the ones following her around for the past week Well yes. I'll keep this one short. I own nothing but the highly not original plot! So don't' sue me! Now on with . . .

****

Guilty By Association

****

Chapter 5

That Git Wallski

"Faster," Harry Potter muttered as he urged his _Firebolt _to go even faster. "I can't let them get away." 

The cloaked figure Harry was chasing after had a good lead on him. In fact who ever it was was only a small black dot against the aura of the city bellow. Yet he had to catch them, they most likely knew where Hermione was. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her. 

So on he sped wiping all thoughts from his mind except his goal: to catch the person flying before him. It was just like back at Hogwarts when he would go after the Snitch. The cloaked figure was getting larger, telling Harry that he was catching up. 

A few moments latter he was only meters from the figure, who he assumed to be male by his build and the way he held himself. Reaching into his robes he pulled out his wand and was about to hex the man when he suddenly swerved sharply to the right and dove straight down.

"What the-" Harry said with a start. Clutching his broom, wand in hand, he dove after him. The deserted streets of London were approaching quickly and Harry had the sudden thought that perhaps the man wasn't going to pull up. He was going much to fast. 

Inches from the ground the man pulled out of his dive and traveled along the street with Harry hot on his tail. Once again attempting to use his wand, he shot out a binding curse to stop the cloaked figure's mad escape. Without even turning his head the man turned sharply into an alley, causing Harry's shot to collide into an innocent light post.

"Damn," he swore and quickly followed the man into the alley. Looking ahead he saw that it was a dead end, yet on the man went until he was nearly against the wall where he pulled up sharply. 'He's crazy,' Harry thought and followed him up the wall and over the roof. 'It's a good thing it's so late. No muggles.'

The two of them went on this way for a short time. Harry throwing curses and hexes alike while the man would dodge them without even looking back or giving any acknowledgment to Harry's pursuit. 

Once again heading down a deserted street, he again tried a binding curse. As he suspected he would, the man turned sharply up a street and Harry followed close behind but quickly swerved left when he heard the startling noise of a semi-truck horn. The object of his pursuit, obviously startled by the truck, swerved to the right and disappeared from Harry's sight. 

Putting on an extra burst of speed with the hopes of cutting the man off, Harry flew around the back end of the truck and turned into the direction the man had gone. 

To discover nothing. 

"Where did he go?!" Harry gasped angrily, looking around frantically for the cloaked figure. But he was nowhere to be found. There were no alleyways down this street for him to have flown into and he wouldn't have been able to get over a roof with out Harry seeing him. 

"Just my luck," he hissed at himself. "Only lead on Hermione's whereabouts and I blow it." Giving the area another thorough search he turned his broom towards the Bureau. 'Perhaps Ginny and Malfoy caught up with the other one,' he thought and quickly sped off.

As he approached the aging building he saw that none of the lights were on and it looked as it should be when there was no one there. They weren't back yet. 'Great,' Harry thought and headed to the roof where he quickly entered the building, locking all the doors behind him. 

He had never liked being in this building by himself. Nor did he like it when Ginny stayed to work late nights. It just had bad vibes. No one listened to him though. Even with all the candles lit and a warm fire roaring he still felt chilled. 

Glancing down at his watch, Harry took a double take. 'Four o'clock?!' he thought in surprise. 'That means that I was chasing after that guy for almost an hour!' He began to pace in front of the fireplace in the lobby. 'If I've been out that long, then Ginny should be here by now.' 

He suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Maybe Malfoy hadn't changed as he thought and had done something to Ginny. Perhaps the reason, as everyone except him seemed to think, Malfoy quit was because he was still loyal to his father. 

'I never should have made her go with him,' he hissed at himself and sat down miserably on the couch. 'They probably just ran into a few problems,' a soothing voice in the back of his head reassured him. 'They will be here soon. Ginny's a big girl. She can take care of herself.' With a resigned sigh he tended to agree and ignored the feeling that was still churning in his stomach. Getting up he walked over to the fire to contact his cousin and Tabitha. 

~*~

Draco Malfoy realized with horror that he was going to die if he didn't think of something quick. He and Ginny Weasley were plummeting with increasing velocity through the clouds, and he feared that as soon as they cleared them, they would be impaled by a building or something stupid like that. 

The wind was howling in his ears. His clothes and hair were flailing behind him. His body being tossed and turned as though he were nothing more than a rag doll. He had always wanted to sky dive but this was ridiculous. He was going to kill who ever possessed his broom, that is, if he survived.

Looking to his right he saw Ginny plummeting along side him in much the same manner he was. 'Compared too this,' Draco thought grimly, 'Floo powder is nothing.' At that moment the two of them broke through the dense cloud and he saw they were about a kilometer above the ocean. 

Reaching out his right arm, Draco grabbed Ginny and pulled her towards him. He then did the only thing that came to mind, he closed his eyes and Apparated. In an instant the howling wind in his ears disappeared and was replaced by the startled scream of the woman in his arms.

With a loud crash, the two of them slammed on their sides into Ginny's bed. The black metal of the frame broke instantly on the right hand side and sent them crashing to the floor with a loud thump. The blanket fell over their heads and Draco began struggling to get out of the tangle of body parts, robes and blankets only to realize that he could no longer breath. 

"Oh my god!" he heard Ginny screech as he attempted to undo the clasp to his cloak which was caught under the broken bed frame. The blanket was pulled from his head and he could see Ginny right beside him looking in disbelief at the bed before her. 

"You broke my bed!" she said after a moment and began to laugh hysterically. If Draco hadn't been turning blue due to the lack of oxygen going to his brain he might have thought it cute or at least entertaining. 

"Weasley!" he managed to choke out as he began to see white spots. She turned and looked at him with a large smile on her face which was instantly wiped off when she saw his discolored face. She quickly lent forward and undid the clasp for him.

He took in deep breaths as he was suddenly able to breathe once more. And he lay there for a moment panting and wondering exactly how lucky he was. 'Two near death experiences in one day,' he thought 'That's not something to take lightly.'

"Are you alright?" he heard her ask as she leant over him. He nodded and she fell back beside him, sill tangled into him.

"I never should have come back to England," he gasped after a moment, "Being around you will get me killed." He expected her to hit him or something but she just began to laugh again.

"You should see your face," she gasped between giggles, "You look as white as a ghost!"

"Well being tossed from a possessed broom and plummeting to my death tends to do that to me," he snapped, which only made her laugh harder. Wanting her to stop, he grabbed the pillow by his head, which had fallen as well, and hit her in the face with it. Her laughter stopped for a moment then the pillow came sailing back at him and it started again.

With a sigh, Draco began untangling himself from Ginny and her blanket only managing to make her laugh even harder. "Would you shut up already?" he snapped and jerked his left leg out from under her.

"Oh lighten up!" she hissed, "We just about fell to our deaths! Can't you let your guard down at least once in your life?"

"I can," he growled as he finally managed to free himself, "But it seems that whenever I do, someone tries to kill me." His eyes widened as he realized what he had said and quickly covered his surprise with a sneer. Ginny stopped laughing at this and looked at him sharply. 

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand, Weasley," he drawled as he finally managed to get on his feet.

"You're such an asshole!" Ginny yelled at him as he turned and walked out of her bedroom and into the main room. He heard her struggling to untangle herself and a few moments latter she was in the main room as well. She stormed past him and went into the kitchen. The sound a fridge being ripped open and the clinking of jars told him that she was pretty pissed off.

"Do you want something to drink?" he heard her call, and almost refused at the thought that she might try to poison whatever it was that she was serving.

"What do you have?" he finally called, walking into the kitchen and leaning against the door frame.

"Milk, cranberry juice and Coke," she said, her head behind the fridge door. "I don't drink and I didn't get a chance to go shopping because you showed up." 

"Um, Coke then," he said and was almost caught off guard as a can came flying towards his head. She closed the fridge and opened a can of her own. "Aren't we supposed to meet Potter?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, and took a long sip, "In a moment."

After they had both finished their drinks she lead him over to the fireplace, and once again held the container of Floo powder out to him.

"It's called The Bureau," she said and he groaned inwardly. 'How much spinning do I have to go through tonight?' he wondered, grabbing a pinch, throwing it into the fire and calling what she had told him.

~*~

Ginny Weasley stepped out of the fireplace and looked around he lobby of the Bureau. Everything was in order except for the soot covered figure of Draco Malfoy and the very rumpled figure of Harry Potter. The two of them were standing in the center of the room, glaring into one another's eyes as if daring the other to move or blink. She stepped up beside the two and looked at them curiously. Neither acknowledged her in anyway.

"Helloooo," she said slowly, waving her hand between her their faces. Still neither of them moved but she saw Harry's lip twitch slightly. "You are so immature," she hissed and turned around to step right into Dudley Dursley with a small yelp. At this both Harry and Malfoy turned their heads with a snap to look at her.

"Do you always have to do that freaky creepy thing?" Ginny asked as Dudley, dressed in his usual Rolling Stones shirt and leather jacket, stepped back with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry. Bad habit," he said then flicked his eyes at Malfoy who was now looking mildly at Dudley from over Ginny's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said stepping in front of Ginny and offering his hand. "And you are?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'Malfoy being civil?' she asked herself in disbelief.

"Dudley Dursley," the taller of the two blonds replied and shook Malfoy's outstretched hand firmly. "Are you a friend of these two?"

"More of an associate," Malfoy responded, glancing at Ginny who promptly stuck out her tongue at him. 'Friends with him?' she asked herself, 'Not even if Azkaban froze over.'

A throat cleared from the library door and everyone turned to see Tabitha Murphy standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pink summer dress covered by a cloak of serillyum blue. Despite the fact that it was 5 in the morning she looked as perfect as ever. 

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked and walked over to Malfoy, looking him up and down then smiling mischievously. 'Is there any guy that she doesn't do that to?' Ginny wondered angrily then mentally smacked herself as she realized that she was doing. 'I am _not_ jealous of _him_. He's a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake.' Yet she could barley suppress a glare as Malfoy kissed Tabitha's hand in greeting. Even Dudley seemed a little put off by her reaction.

"Well," said Harry, making everyone turn to look at him. "Now that you two are finally here and everyone has been introduced, I suggest we get down to work. Tabitha," he said turning towards her, "You have a knack for rediscovering ancient spells. Start looking through the library for anything that will help us find Hermione. Dudley, go see your Muggle contacts and see if you can find out anything that might be useful. Until then, help Tabitha."

"Where are you going?" Dudley asked, running a hand through his blond and blue hair.

"We're going back to where Ron and Hermione were attacked then to go see our own contacts," Harry responded, heading for the door.

"Alright," Dudley said as he strode towards the library and brushed past Tabitha without a second glance. "Latter."

Ginny noticed that Tabitha was grinning slightly but brushed it off, thinking that she was still grinning over Malfoy. 

"Bye!" Tabitha said cheerfully, turning on her heel and following Dudley into the Library.

Harry glanced at Ginny and Malfoy then headed towards the main entrance. Ginny sighed, it seemed that she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. She followed Harry out the door and down the stairs without even glancing in Malfoy's direction. She could feel his presence right behind her's but she just kept walking.

When on the sidewalk the three of them walked silently side by side looking around the deserted street. It had begun to snow again and all the freshly cleared streets and walkways were once again being covered by the cold white stuff. Ginny's black cloak was slowly turning white as the snow began to fall heavier.

"If this keeps up we won't be able to find anything," she said finally.

"I doubt there will be anything left," Malfoy said from her left. "Death Eaters are very thorough."

"You got away didn't you," Harry said from her right. "Perhaps they slipped up for a second time."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "How did you get away anyway?"

"I don't know," he snapped, looking momentarily down at the ground. "I just did."

"Sounds suspicious to me," Ginny said and instantly regretted it at the cold yet hurt look Malfoy gave her.

"You'd think that too, wouldn't you Weasley," he sneered, still glaring into her eyes.

"It's not like you have given me a reason to think otherwise," she snapped. A tiny voice in the back of her head told her she was wrong but she ignored it. She wasn't going to back down from a Malfoy. 

"Oh. So saving your life doesn't constitute change?" he snarled.

"You were falling too. You had to save yourself," she said stubbornly, not breaking eye contact yet continuing to walk along side him.

"True. But I could have just Apparated myself out-"

"Guys . . ." Harry started but they both ignored him.

"-and left you to fall to your death," he said narrowing his eyes.

"So why didn't you?" she challenged, a small smirk reaching her lips as she crossed her arms.

"Guys." Harry tried again.

"Because if I didn't then Potter here-"

"GUYS!" Harry yelled.

"WHAT?!" they both snapped at the same time, turning to look at him.

"We're here and so are they," he said gesturing towards the alley they had been in just hours before. Ginny and Malfoy both turned and looked into the alley to see a group of about two dozen Aurors scurrying about the place.

A large, beefy man with balding grey hair and moustache approached them. His expensive grey robes and red cloak billowing behind him in his approached.

"Not this git again," Ginny heard Malfoy mutter.

"How did they find out?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"St. Mungos probably filed a report," Harry whispered back. The three of them stood there until the older man came to a stop before them.

"What are you three doing here?" he demanded. "You have no jurisdiction here."

"Like hell we don't, Wallski," snarled Harry, looking angrier than Ginny had seen him look in a long time. "Only our partners and family were involved. Or did you conveniently forget that part so you could have a bigger pay check at the end of the month?"

Wallski's large, beady eyes seemed to get even bigger then they narrowed. "You will stay away from this case, Potter, if you know what's good for you. We don't need you giving away what we already know to the enemy."

"Or what?" Harry demanded defiantly. "You'll fire me? Already did that haven't you? And the way I remember it, it was you who gave our position away to Voldemort."

The old man's face went beat red and his eyes flashed with furry. It seemed to Ginny that their former boss still hadn't got over the incident which had got the four of them fired. It really had been his fault, almost cost him his job.

"This is our case now and if you interfere I will personally make sure that the lot of you never work in the wizarding world as anything more than janitors." He then turned his beady eyes to Malfoy who had a horrible scowl on his face, the likes of which Ginny had never seen. "Figures that you would end up with _them_." He then turned on his heel and strode away. Ginny saw Malfoy reaching for his wand and placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't" she whispered. "He's not worth it."

"I know," he hissed, violently tearing his arm from her grasp. "I know."

~*~

A/n: Well that's it. Sorry no cliffy this time. But just you wait! I have a real bad one coming up soon! He He He! 

Now for my thank yous: Thank you to **Jan McNeville**, **Stargazer, Verena Gruen, Meo, Chained Dove, NicoleTheNiveter, moodyirishbabe, isis, IM-obsessive, ChildLikeTendencies, **and** Rosandra May** for all your lovely reviews! I just love hearing what you guys think! So keep it up!


	6. The Troublesome Jarvey

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Hello again! I'm back! Stop your grumbling! Just to warn you, I had a bit too much Easter chocolate when I was writing this so if it sounds a bit different from the other chapters blame the sugar! I own nothing! Except the bad plot. Oh and all magical creatures are from that little book J.K. Rowling wrote about Magical Creatures. Such a cute little book. Anyhoo. Tiny Q looks cautiously at Chained Doves' caged penguins then turns, grabs Mr. Flibble, tucks him under her left arm and darts into her car. She promptly locks the doors and drives away like a bat out of hell, all the while chanting: "Penguins can't fly, Penguins can't fly, Penguin's can't fly."

A/A/N: I do not know what the weather is like in England for I have never been there. Germany yes. England no. Only thing I have to base the weather in this story on is what I have seen or heard in the media or movies. Further more I live in Alberta Canada and we have been having the craziest weather lately. One day -30 the next +10! (And that's Celsius to all you Americans) So I apologize if the weather in this fic does not seem real, so just bear with me and pretend it's plausible!

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 6

The Troublesome Jarvey

The Weather worsened as Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter made their way towards the Ministry of Magic. It seemed that they were now in an all out blizzard. The snow was so think that Ginny could barley see two feet in front of her.

'Stupid Ministry,' she thought bitterly as she pulled her multi-colored scarf tighter around herself. 'They just _had_ to put up safeguards to keep people from Apparating within a kilometer of the place.' She knew why they did it of course. With Voldemort back in power, the Ministry couldn't take the chance of Death Eaters just Apparating in there and killing everyone. She had been thinking about getting it done for the Bureau but it would be such a hassle. 'Like having to walk through a blizzard.'

Harry was once again walking to her right and Malfoy to her left. They were both walking pretty close to her for the wind had picked up and neither had thought to bring his hat or gloves.

"So who are we going to see?" Malfoy asked, breaking the silence the three had held since they had left the crime scene. 

"Neville Longbottom," Harry replied, surprising Ginny. She hadn't seen Neville since the end of her sixth year. She knew he worked for the ministry but had never gone to see him. He was Harry, Hermione and Ron's contact. She felt a pang of dread at the thought of them.

"And I don't want you pulling any of the shit you did back in Hogwarts," Harry said sternly, distracting Ginny from the horrible feeling. She glanced sideways at Malfoy who had an extremely cross look on his face.

"That was five years ago," he hissed, glaring daggers over Ginny's head. 

"Yeah," said Harry. "Right."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but shut it, obviously thinking better of himself. And so the three continued to walk in silence. The snow fall getting heavier by the minute and the wind colder. Soon they were all sniffling, Malfoy the loudest of the three.

"I can't take it any more!" Ginny hissed as she pulled off her mitts and began to search her pockets.

"Take what Gin?" Harry asked, looking at her curiously.

"His sniffling," she said, jerking her head towards Malfoy who sniffled to prove her point. Shaking her head her hand finally found what she was looking for. Pulling out a fresh Kleenex that she had shoved in there a while back. Shaking it out she held it in front of him.

He looked at her for a moment, a sneer playing across her face. He once again opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of this as well. He finally snatched the Kleenex from her hand.

"Thanks," he mumbled and blew his nose, then stuffed the Kleenex into his own pocket.

Ginny just shook her head and fumbled to re-button her pockets when her hand brushed against something cool. Reaching her hand in she pulled out the bullet she had removed from Malfoy's shoulder. She had grabbed it on the way out with the intentions of showing Harry. It had completely slipped her mind. 

'A mole,' she thought suddenly. 'There is a mole in the Bureau.' She gasped coming to a sudden stop causing Harry and Malfoy to stop a few paces away looking back at her curiously.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she said, still looking at the bullet. Harry walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"See what Gin?" he asked.

"Harry. Do you know what this is?" she asked holding the bullet up to him. He held out his hand and she placed in on his palm. He took a moment to examine it.

"This is a bullet from Dudley's gun. The one he always uses," he said after a moment with a shrug and handed it back to her. "So. Why do you have it in your pocket?"

"Do you know where I found it?" Ginny asked, clutching the projectile. Harry shrugged and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "In Malfoy's shoulder."

"What?!" he gasped, looking like he had suddenly swallowed a bug. She saw him look from the bullet then to Malfoy who was still standing where he had stopped then back again. "But _how_?"

"He was late yesterday," she pointed out. "He's never late."

"He had car trouble," he said with a frown. "Remember?"

"He treats that car like it was his own child, Harry. It has a _name_ for Merlin's sake, and it's not Benz. How the _hell_ could it break down? He practically sings it to sleep!"

"Dudley has a Benz?" Malfoy asked as he walked up and stood beside them. "He doesn't seem the type."

"Shut up," she snapped at him and turned her attention back to Harry Potter.

"You're saying Dudley's the mole?" he asked slowly.

"Harry," she said softly. "I know he's your cousin but you said yourself, he's an edgy character."

"He _was_," he corrected her forcefully. "He's changed."

"Tell my shoulder that, Potter," Malfoy piped up.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Ginny snapped again. Malfoy raised his arms in resignation.

"Even if it is true, how could he have gotten the gun? The closet was closed that morning, wasn't it?" Harry asked, ignoring Malfoy.

"I didn't check it," Ginny said sheepishly, feeling her cheeks burn. "First time in three years that I haven't checked it."

"Figures," Harry said darkly. Then he let out a tremendous sigh. "But I'd bet my families' fortune that there isn't another gun like that within a hundred kilometers of here. We'll just have to keep an eye on him, alright?"

"I'll mention something to Tabitha when we get back," Ginny said as they resumed their walk to the Ministry, Malfoy trailing behind. "He didn't look to happy this morning."

"Would _you_ be?" Harry mumbled, glancing over his shoulder at Malfoy and shaking his head.

"What?" Malfoy demanded stubbornly, looking at the two of them.

"I told you to shut up," Ginny snapped. "Or don't you listen Malfoy?"

"Obviously not," he said, looking at her coolly. Ginny let out a shriek of rage and picked up her pace causing Harry and Malfoy to both take larger steps to keep up. 'Men,' she hissed in her mind. 'There's not a decent one out there.'

"Shouldn't have done that, Malfoy," she heard Harry say.

"Harry," she called over her shoulder, still keeping her fast pace.

"What?"

"Shut up."

~*~

The three of them arrived at the Ministry a few minutes latter. Much to Harry's relief. He never liked being around Ginny when she was pissed. He always got bitched out for something stupid. In a way she was worse than Ron, when she had the Weasley temper in full swing that is. Luckily he had Malfoy as a scapegoat. If he had been close enough, Harry was sure that Ginny would have ripped the guy's hair out.

The Ministry of Magic building was disguised as a small record shop in the center of downtown London. Muggles could go in and shop around, which they did but not that often. Magical folk would head up the stairs and through the right enchanted wall where they would find a building as large as a skyscraper. It was here, in this impressive building, that the magical world of most of Europe was governed.

The three of them walked into the large lobby and glanced around at various witches and wizards sitting on large squishy couches. 'Busy,' Harry thought as he approached the front desk. A scrawny looking man was sitting there giving Harry the impression that he had just graduated.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking at Harry, Ginny and Malfoy in turn. His eyes flicked back to rest on Harry. "Harry Potter?" the man squeaked. 'Just once,' Harry thought grimily, smiling half heartily at the man behind the desk. 'Just once.' He could hear Malfoy snickering and he glared at him then turned his attention back to the man.

"We would like to see Neville Longbottom please," he said.

"Mr. Longbottom?" the man asked and begun to shuffle papers around the desk. "Um . . . yes. Here he is. He just got back from a meeting."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "And . . ."

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Potter sir," the man gushed. "Twentieth floor, office 236C, Department of Magical Creatures and Plants. If you get lost, which I'm sure you won't, there are maps at every fireplace and elevator." He looked wide eyed up at Harry and laughed nervously.

"Thank you," he said simply then turned and walked towards the elevator with Ginny and Malfoy close behind. As the three stepped onto the elevator, Harry tapped the twentieth button with his wand. The doors closed and the elevator began to accelerate quickly upwards.

He could tell that Malfoy wanted to say something by the way his eyes were dancing maliciously. He kept glancing at Ginny though who still had a very cross look on her face. Harry finally heard him sigh and saw him lean against the wall. 'Ha,' he thought.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened a moment latter to reveal a large, brightly lit room filled with occupied cubicles and desks. It seemed to be very hectic today.

"Do they all work for Neville?" Ginny asked in awe as they stepped off the elevator and watched someone being attacked by a runespoor. He was screaming bloody murder and waving his arms around frantically in an attempt to dislodge two of the three heads.

"Isn't it obvious, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered as the three of them stepped back to avoid being hit by a screaming witch being chased by a horde of fire crabs. 

"You're so immature," Ginny hissed as they began to walk through the chaos. There was a large group of wizards trying to stop a leprechaun from pulling down a bookshelf. While a group of witches were attempting to console a sobbing centaur.

'Only Neville,' Harry thought with a grin as he watched a witch try and pull a giant venus fly trap off her head. 'Could take a department of the Ministry and turn it into a zoo.'

After a few minutes and many close calls the trio finally managed to find Neville's office. He was standing in the doorway with a strange amused look on his face.

"A little hectic today," he called to them as Harry pulled Ginny out of the way of a white, ferret looking jarvey. It's target gone it approached Malfoy who took a few hasty steps back as the large creature began to speak.

"Pretty boy go boom!" it said shrilly. Malfoy pulled out his wand and took another step back, tripping over a fallen chair and falling flat on his ass. The jarvey instantly leapt into the air and landed in his chest where it closed his eyes and began to purr.

Malfoy had a look of utmost horror and embarrassment on his face as Harry, Ginny and Neville all burst out laughing.

"What _is_ it with you and ferrets?" Ginny gasped between laughs, causing Malfoy's already flushed face to go pinker.

"Get off," Malfoy hissed, trying to pull the jarvey off. The creature dug it's claws into his cloak and refused to budge. Ginny fell to the floor with tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and Harry almost joined her. 

"Vera," Neville called to a pretty looking blond woman who quickly hurried over. "Would you please help Mr. Malfoy." The woman, named Vera, looked at him oddly, then saw Malfoy lying on the ground with the large jarvey on his chest.

"Mr. Flibble!" she gasped and quickly walked towards the creature where she yanked him off. Tucking the creature under her left arm and used her right to pull Malfoy to his feet. "He's gone mad with all of them," she gestured towards the rest of the office.

"Um, it's alright," Harry heard Malfoy say and begun to laugh even harder as he watched him try and get the white fur off his black cloak. The woman laughed as well then used her wand to charm it all off. "Thanks," Malfoy muttered and she smiled.

"No prob," she said then turned to Neville. "Mr. Longbottom."

"Ms. Black," he said with a nod and she turned on her heel and disappeared into the chaos from once she came. "Such a nice woman," Neville sighed then seemed to remember who he was standing with. "How about we go into the office?" He held the door open and the three of them walked in. "Sorry about that," he said. "I hate it after Christmas. Everyone is trying to give us the creatures and plants they received but don't want. I have been trying to get the Ministry to pass a law to stop it. It's under consideration which means it will be passed in about twenty years."

He grinned at Harry then turned his attention to the woman beside him. "Ginny?" he asked with a large smile.

"Hullo, Neville," she said with a smile of equal warmth. He stepped forward and gave her a quick hug. After stepping away he looked over at Malfoy. 

"Hullo, Draco," he said with a smile. 'Bad move,' Harry thought grimmly.

"Hullo, Neville," the blond responded to Harry's surprise. He looked over at Ginny who looked back at him with wide eyed surprise. 'What the hell,' she mouthed to him. He shrugged and watched as Malfoy and Neville shook hands like old friends.

"Let me guess," Neville said as he ushered them all to sit on a large comfy couch across from an equally comfy armchair which he himself took. "You're here about Ron and Hermione, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "I see you knew already as well."

"Well," said Neville with mock astonishment. "I am Neville Longbottom. I _know_ all."

Malfoy snorted at this and Ginny hit him. "Quiet," she hissed and Neville laughed, raising his eyebrows at Harry who just shrugged.

"But I am sorry to say," Neville began. "That I don't know much more than you do." Harry felt his heart sink. If Neville, the master of gossip, didn't know anything then he highly doubted anyone else would either.

"Well just tell us what you know, Neville," Ginny said softly from Harry's right. 

Neville nodded. "Um, Ron and Hermione were going out to dinner at that restaurant Ron first proposed to her. After their dinner they were heading to the movies when they were attacked by, what I have heard rumored to be Death Eaters. Ron was discovered a few hours latter in the alley that you three have been to twice already and Hermione was presumably kidnapped. And from what I've heard, she was pregnant."

"Sounds right," Harry said. "So people are saying Death Eaters, Eh?" Neville nodded. "That's what we have been thinking as well."

"But as to why now all of a sudden," Neville said. "I have no idea. I mean they haven't shown their heads since August with that odd murder."

"What murder?" Malfoy asked from the other side of Ginny. 

"You really haven't been keeping up with the news over here, have you Draco?" Neville sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Pansy Parkinson was found murdered in her flat with the Dark Mark over head. It wasn't a pretty sight."

Harry glanced over at Malfoy. He seemed to have gone a few shades paler if possible. He knew that the two of them had been dating on and off during their time at Hogwarts. It seemed that they had not kept contact since.

"But she was an author," Malfoy said in a daze. "What would Voldemort want with an author?"

"We never found out," Neville said gently. "We can only assume that she stumbled onto something they didn't want let out. But we haven't heard a thing since. Until now that is."

Harry felt a pang of sympathy for Malfoy. What a thing to hear after you have just been disowned by your father and nearly killed. An eerie silence was held between them all for a few minutes.

"Neville," Harry said finally, deciding to break the silence. "You haven't heard anything odd about Hermione's pregnancy, have you?"

Neville looked at him oddly. "No. Should I have?"

"Um, no. Just wondering," Harry said after a moment. Neville nodded then turned his head to look at the clock.

"Oh!" he said suddenly, standing up. "I have to cut this gathering short. I have a meeting with your brother Ginny, in five minutes."

The three of them rose to their feet and headed towards the door. Harry glanced out the large window behind Neville's desk. The snow had gotten worse. Neville followed his eye.

"Man," he sighed. "Am I glad _I_ don't have to shovel any of that." Malfoy let out a short laugh at the look on Ginny's face, telling Harry that he was alright.

"Shut up," Ginny snapped. "Bye Neville."

"Bye. I'll tell you the moment I hear something," he said.

"Thanks," Harry said to him and followed Ginny out the door. Malfoy said something to Neville then joined them.

"Seems to have clamed down a bit," he said and began to stroll through the room which seemed to have gotten even more chaotic. Harry looked at Ginny who shook her head in disgust then followed the blond. 

There was a great flurry of movement and Harry saw Malfoy get plowed down by a white blur. It seemed that the jarvey had found him once again. Harry let out a laugh while Ginny began to giggle insanely as they approached.

"Not you again," Malfoy hissed as he tried in vain to pry the creature off. Then sighed resignedly. Harry looked around and saw the woman named Vera Black approaching quickly. 

"Mr. Flibble," she hissed as she pulled it off of Malfoy for a second time. "That's it. You're going back into that cage whether you like it or not."

"You're such a bitch," the creature said as she once again tucked it under her arm and pulled Malfoy to his feet with the other. 

"Sorry about that," she said and removed the hair from his cloak with her wand. Harry was still laughing at the irony of the creature's appearance but quickly stopped at the dark looks he received from both Ginny and Malfoy.

"It's alright," Malfoy said watching the creature squirming in her arms. 

"Maybe I'll see you around," Vera said with a smile then turned and headed back into the crowd.

"Come on," Ginny said darkly as she brushed past Harry and headed towards the elevator. He brushed past Malfoy who was still staring after the blond woman.

"She meant you too," he whispered, so Ginny wouldn't hear. Malfoy snapped his head to look at him and frowned.

"I know," he hissed and headed towards the elevator himself with Harry close behind.

"I don't get it," Ginny said when the three of them were heading down. "If Neville doesn't know about Hermione's child, then how does Voldemort?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I just don't know."

~*~

A/N: Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Next part will hopefully be coming soon! I would like to thank **isis, nala/ethereal, Chained Dove, Verena Gruen, tajuki, Rosandra May, Stargazer**(He He He. That is all I am going to say. For now.) for all your lovely reviews! They always make me smile.


	7. Bathwater

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Yes hello again! It's me! It keeps snowing over here so when I'm shoveling I have a lot of time to think. The result: A whole lot of ideas for this fic! I have received a lot of reviews asking for more D/G action. (That is what reviews are for people! JK) I kept that in mind for this chapter. And if you are getting bored out of your mind with the little plot development, hear this: Next chapter things will start to fall into place! So just hang ten! Oh. Chained Doves, I would think twice if I were you, about giving those penguins of yours jet packs. For I just might have to call upon my army of one legged lesbian seagulls. We wouldn't want that now, would we? Tiny Q smiles innocently and twiddles her right handed fingers: Vir style Oh yeah. I own nothing! Nothing I saw! Bwa Ha Ha Ha. Except, if you will, the plot.

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 7

Bathwater

Draco Malfoy was pissed. No he was more than pissed. He had spent the entire day with Potter and Weasley (that alone was enough to put him in a spiteful mood) but he had spent it meeting contact after contact. From Oliver Wood, captain of Europe's new WQL (World Quidditch League) team, to Lee Jordan, the chief announcer for the WQL. Colin Creevy, a photographer for the _Wizarding Geographic Magazine _and Cho Chang in her high up Ministry job. Even the set of Weasley twins with their joke shop in Hogsmead where they secretly built weapons to aid in the fight against Voldemort. 

None of them had any relevant information except the fact that there was something going down in the docks. Other than that, no one knew a thing. But it was not this that put him in such a foul mood. No. It was the fact that every single one of them had mentioned something about his loyalty or questioned the sanity of Potter or Weasley for working beside a Malfoy. 

'It's not like I am going to jump up and kill anyone,' Draco thought spitefully. 'Why the hell would I want to do that?' He glared down at the book before him. He was seated in the expansive library of the Bureau, attempting to find anything that might help in the discovery of Granger. 'Or rather Mrs. Weasley,' he thought and flipped the page, almost ripping it out of the spine.

"I don't know Harry," he heard Tabitha Murphy say as she entered the room from the lobby door, followed by the Boy Who Lived himself. "I have looked everywhere! I know there is some sort of tracking spell but I can't remember where I saw it. And for the life of me I can't remember how it goes."

"That's not like you, Tabitha," he heard Potter say quietly as the man went to get a cup of coffee. Draco glanced up to see the short, blond woman on the verge of tears.

"I know!" she said miserably. "I'm just so worried about Hermione!" She walked over and plopped into a chair opposite of his. She looked at him sadly. "Any luck?"

"No," he said and shifted his eyes away from her gaze to look back down at the book. "There's nothing."

"Figures," she sighed and dropped her head onto the table, causing Draco's own coffee to splash around in his cup. 

"I'm sure you'll remember," Potter said as he sat down beside her. "Either that or one of us will find something. I mean, we have books from all over in here," he gestured around the library. "There has to be at least one book in here that can help us."

"Yeah," came her muffled reply, her long hair covering her face. "After it is too late."

"Dumbledore will come up with something before it is to late," Potter sighed. 

"How do you know?" she sighed.

"He's Dumbledore. He knows Voldemort better than anyone in the world," he replied. Draco was surprised to see that Tabitha had no reaction to Voldemort's name. There were very few people over seas who didn't, in Europe it was even worse. 'Must come with working for Potter,' he thought and closed the book. Dropping it onto the rather large pile he had already gone through and grabbed the last one from the pile he hadn't yet.

"Well that went well," Ginny Weasley said sarcastically as she entered through the same door the other two had entered from. "I have never seen mother so worried in my life. And the Grangers looked about ready to sew somebody!"

"It'll be alright Gin," Potter said sympathetically in a tired tone as she sat in a chair as far as she could from Draco. He sent her a nasty sneer and continued to flip through the pages of the old, musty book. 

The four of them sat in silence as the pages of the book became fewer and fewer until Draco tossed the book onto the pile along with the others.

"Nothing" he said and rubbed his temples. He had been getting a headache ever since they had gotten back a few hours before. 'Must be stress from having to put up with them,' he thought darkly, glancing at the others in the room. They all looked equally tired. 

"Draco?" Tabitha asked after having risen her head from the table. 

"Yes," he asked, drinking the last of his coffee.

"Where are you staying tonight?" He looked at her for a moment.

"I was going to get a ho-"

"He's staying with me," Weasley cut him off from her seat down the table. He snapped his head to look at her. But she was staring pointedly at Tabitha, who was doing the same in return. "He's already messed up my apartment," she added. "Wouldn't want him to mess up yours."

"I wouldn't mind," Tabitha said, a cold edge to her voice. Draco looked back and forth between the two women then glanced at Potter who had an amused look on his face.

"Don't look at me," he said. It was at this moment that the door opened again for a fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"Sorry it took me so long," Dudley Dursley said as he strolled in. Sitting down beside Draco he looked around. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Potter said with an amused tone in his voice, then he coughed and went serious again. "Find anything?"

"Nothing," Dudley said gruffly. "Only that there is something funny going on in and around the docks."

"That's the same thing we heard," Potter said. Draco glanced across the table at Weasley. She was looking at Dudley with well covered distrust. The only reason he picked up on it himself was because he had worn that same face for his last three years at Hogwarts around his fellow Slytherins. 

He still doubted it himself that the man could work for Voldemort. If Voldemort despised muggles then why would he have one work for him. But then if he thought about it, it made sense. Who would suspect a muggle to work for Voldemort. Only Weasley would be so dumb. But then again, why would the man shoot him in the back and act all friendly now? With out even a hint of hatred? 

"Is that the time?" he heard Tabitha squeak from across the table. "I have to go. I'll check the books at my house." She stood up then looked down at Draco. "You sure you don't want to stay at my place?" she asked.

"He's sure," Ginny said sternly. Tabitha nodded then headed out the door.

"Latter," she called over her shoulder as the door closed behind her. 

"I should probably get going as well," Dudley said from beside him. "Same time as usual?"

"Yeah, I guess," Potter said and stood up as well. "I'll see you tomorrow Dudley." The tall man nodded then went out the door. Draco could hear him clunking across the lobby floor and down the steps, out to the street. "I think I will go too," Potter said as he walked towards the door. "You going to be alright locking up, Gin?"

"Aren't I always?" she asked. He just shook his head at her then turned his eyes to Draco. With one look he seemed to tell him that if anything happened to her, Draco would be dead by his hands. He just grinned slightly in return and enjoyed the frustrated look on the other man's face.

"Night," he called and left through the door like all the others. He turned in his chair and looked at the red head at the end of the table.

"Couldn't get enough of me, could you?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh get over yourself," she hissed back standing up and turning the coffee pot off. "Who would think to look for you at a Weasley's house?"

"So my well being is all you have in mind?" he asked slyly and quickly headed out of the room as she shut out all the lights. 

"You wish," she said sarcastically then left him to stand alone in the lobby. He suspected that she was locking up the other parts of the building. She returned a moment latter and closed the door to the office with a slam. Her cloak was already on and she walked quickly past him towards the main entrance. Pulling on his own cloak, he followed her. She locked the door behind them then after they were outside pulled out a set of muggle keys.

"Why am I not surprised," he sneered as she locked the main doors. 

"Shut up," she hissed and stormed past him into the alley. "I trust you can Apparate someplace other than my bedroom this time," she said after he had joined her. With a pop she Disapparated away. Shaking his head, Draco did the same.

When he reappeared in Ginny's apartment moments latter she was no where to be seen.

"Weasley?" he called as he looked around the empty main room. All the lights had been turned on but there was no one there. Taking off his cloak, he tossed it onto the blue couch.

"Put that on the cloak rack," Ginny's voice called from the half open door of the bedroom. A little creeped out, Draco picked up his cloak and looked around for a cloak rack. He found one in a small hallway that led to the main entrance of the apartment. He suspected it was rarely used. 

Ginny walked out of her bedroom clutching a bathrobe and a couple of large, white fluffy towels. She shot Draco a dark look and proceeded through the main room.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, an amused smirk playing across his lips.

"I am going to take a bath," she said, not pausing in her trek. "And you had better leave me alone or else you might not wake up tomorrow."

"Where's your sense of fun?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"It left when you showed up," she hissed and disappeared down the hall. He heard the door to the bathroom he had been in before open and close with a slight slam. There was a large Jacuzzi tub in there which Draco suspected, was one of the perks of the place.

Hearing the water turn on he sighed and looked around the room for something to do. Spotting a radio under the large window he turned it on with the intentions of catching a Qudditch match. The radio was tuned to what he assumed to be a muggle station. Wizarding music just didn't have this kind of beat to it.

The song was in the midths of a drum solo with a trumpet playing in the background and a woman humming softly. The music paused, the trumpet playing predominantly: "_Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_" the woman asked, the drums continued to play then the song continued with the woman singing about "bathwater".

'I wonder if that's true,' Draco thought, leaving the radio on deciding he rather liked the sound. He began to skim through the titles of Ginny's many shelved books. Mostly romance novels, old textbooks and references. 'How dull,' he thought and walked into the kitchen to retrieve the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ he had seen there earlier.

"That was No Doubt's _Bathwater_," a chipper man said on the radio as Draco returned with the newspaper. He sat down on the couch and pushed the blanket out of the way. "Up next we have Simple Plan's _I'm Just A Kid_." The song began to play and Draco began to read.

After about an hour, he began to hear a noise in the background of the apartment. At first he tried to ignore it, but something in his brain told him persistently that something about it just wasn't right. Putting the newspaper on the table, he walked over to the radio and turned it off in the middle of Jimmy Eat World's _The Middle_. Cocking his head to the right he listened closely for the peculiar sound.

It seemed to be coming from somewhere in the back of the apartment. Pulling out his wand he began to head back towards the kitchen. The sound was soft but as he approached, it became louder and more defined.

It was running water.

Actually, it was more the sound of water spilling off of a high surface.

'What the-' he thought and approached the bathroom which Ginny currently occupied. Sure enough, it sounded as though the tub was over flowing. Glancing down at the floor, Draco saw a large puddle of water forming around the door. 'She probably fell asleep or something stupid like that,' he thought and knocked on the door.

"Weasley." he called. There was no response. "Weasley?" he tried again after a moment. "You're ruining your floor with all this water. Not that it matters much. It's not that nice anyway." Still no response. He was sure that an insult would have gotten a reaction out of her. But no. She remained silent and the water continued to run. The puddle around the door spreading ever larger across the hardwood floor.

Starting to get a little worried, he called: "If you don't turn that water off, I'm going to come in there and turn it off myself."

Nothing.

"Alright," he called, pulling his wand towards the doorknob. "I'm coming in. _Alohomora_." The door unlocked and he twisted the knob. Keeping his eyes on the floor, he opened the door, having to push a substantial amount of water out of the way with it.

"Wea-" he stopped dead at what he saw. Ginny was floating in the tub, her red hair flowing around her head like fire.

"Oh my god," he whispered. Waving his wand he stopped the water from running and made all the water on the floor disappear. "Ginny," he gasped and rushed to the side of the tub and pulled her quickly out by her shoulders.

'She can't be dead,' he thought at the feel of her cold skin under his hands. 'She can't'. He lay her on the tiled ground and gently pushed her head back and checked her pulse.

It was weak.

Draco let out a small sigh of relief then opened her mouth to see if she was breathing.

She wasn't.

Supporting her head he pinched her nose and covered her mouth with his own, giving her two deep breaths. He watched her chest rise and fall with each, but she did not begin to breathe on her own. Counting to five he gave her a third breath, then another five seconds and a fourth. 

"Come on Ginny," he said before giving her another breath. "Breathe." He was beginning to fear that maybe he would not be able to revive her. 'If only I had looked into the noise earlier,' he hissed at himself, giving her another breath. He was now panting with the effort.

"Potter's going to kill me if you die," he hissed. Breath. "Wake up!" Breath.

Ginny made a sudden gurgling noise in her throat then began to violently cough up water. Draco quickly turned her onto her side. 

"That's a girl," he said soothingly, surprising himself. Suddenly realizing how very naked she was, he turned and grabbed one of the large towels that was resting on the counter and hastily wrapped her in it.

"Are you alright?" he asked her after she had stopped coughing and was breathing at a quick but steady pace. 

She nodded her head and shivered slightly. "What happened?" she asked, looking up at him then around the bathroom.

"You tell me," he said, dropping down to the ground beside her and helping her to sit up.

"I was just so _tired_ for some reason," she sighed after a moment, dropping her head. "I _never_ fall sleep in the bathtub," she said quietly. "Never."

Draco stayed quiet, willing his own breathing back too normal. His pants and shirt now wet but it didn't bother him.

"Oh no," she groaned after a moment. He looked over at her questioningly. "We were _even_. Now _I _owe _you_."

He let out a small laugh of disbelief. "I can put you back in there if you like. I'd be doing the world a favor. They are probably all outside your door right now, cheering and when you walk out they're going to gang beat me."

"Malfoy?" she asked innocently, leaning over and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"Alright."

~*~

A/N: Well that is it for now. Tiny Q dodges a snow ball Hey! Stop it you two! Glares pointedly at Draco and Ginny Next chapter to come soon. Hopefully! 

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! **Princess Evil, pinkish panther, Chained Dove, tujunga**(Thanks! I'll keep that in mind for future chapters!)**, Caliko, Mary, Verena Gruen, ChildLikeTendencies!**


	8. Happy New Year!

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Hi! Well here is then next part Sorry it 's so late, but all the stupid teachers keep giving soooo much homework! Bah! Tiny Q looks in disbeliefe at Chained Raven There's _two_ of you now?! ~shudder~ Penguins and evil fluffy rabbits?! Ahhhh! Tiny Q pulls herself up off the floor ~sigh~ Anyhoo . . . I had to skip ahead in time a bit so as to spare you the boring details. Just so you know. I own nothing! Just the plot! Bwa ha ha ha!

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 8

Happy New Year

Harry Potter sighed as he looked down at his large pile of mail then longingly out the window. It was still snowing. It was almost as if the weather were a reflection of the misery in his heart over what had happened. It had been nearly a week since his best friends had been attacked. Ron Weasley was still lying unconscious in St. Mungos while Hermione Weasley and her unborn child were still missing. 

Ginny Weasley had been in bed sick a few days back but had refused to let him take her to St. Mungos. He knew she was going slowly crazy with the stress, not to mention Draco Malfoy, who seemed to take great pleasure in pissing her off. Though the man had surprised Harry by staying with Ginny while she was sick. If there was something going on-

Harry Shook his head. Now was not the time to thing about that. Tabitha Murphy was miserable with the guilt that she could not find anything to help. He was sure that they were over looking something so obvious, like back in his first year with the Philosopher's Stone but he just couldn't see what. Harry thought that she looking at it in the same way. 

Dudley Dursley seemed to be all over the place trying to find something. Anything. Harry and Ginny had been trying to keep an eye on him to see if he would lead them to where Hermione was, if in fact he was the mole. Events were sure leading up to that. When ever something seemed to happen, Dudley was never around. But Harry just couldn't bring himself to believe that his cousin would do something like this. Sure he had been a brat when he was younger, but times had changed. 

Harry sighed miserably and went back to his mail. On top of all this, He still hadn't heard anything from Remus or Sirius. He had sent Hedwig to them right away with the hopes that they would know something, but it seemed the vampires were keeping them away. He couldn't see them not responding though, and that thought worried him.

The resistance at all of Hogwarts, including Dumbledore, had also found a definite lack in information on what was happening. Even with Hogwarts and all the resources available to them, none of them had found anything of use. Which was unusual to say the least. Usually the resistance was the best source for information.

He sighed and signed another parchment then tossed it to the small finished pile. Bidding their time was not working. And it sure as hell was not helping Hermione. 'If anything happens to her,' he thought bitterly, dragging his quill so hard against the parchment that the tip snapped off.

Cursing under his breath, he got up from his desk and walked towards the library to get a cup of coffee to cool his nerves. Upon entering the lobby he saw Ginny asleep on the couch. She was still getting over what ever she had had, and it was not unusual for her to take a nap on the couch.

He was about to walk over to the library door when something caught his eye. Malfoy was standing by the fireplace, simply watching her sleep. But it wasn't with his usual sneer. If Harry didn't know better his face gave the impression that he cared for her. 'No,' Harry thought desperately, a protective anger rising in his chest. 'Not again.'

"Malfoy," he said in a whisper so as not to wake Ginny.

"Hmm?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from her.

"Can I speak with you?" Malfoy reluctantly turned his head from the sleeping form that was Ginny. His eyes hardening instantly and the sneer returning like the ocean over a beach.

Arching an eyebrow, he followed Harry back into the offices. As soon as the door closed, Harry turned and faced the blond and his sneer. 

"What the hell do you think you are playing at Malfoy?" he hissed angrily, trying to keep his voice down.

"Wha-" Malfoy began in confusion but Harry cut him off.

"No," he snapped. "Now you listen and you listen closely. She has been hurt to many times Malfoy, and I'll be _damned_ if I let you hurt her as well."

Malfoy glared at him blankly, then realization seemed to hit him and he grinned wickedly, his eyes filling with malice. "Let me guess," he drawled. "You were the first."

Harry snapped and charged forward so quickly that Malfoy's face was full of surprise as Harry grabbed the front of his robes and slammed him into the wall. 

"You don't understand," he hissed, still trying to keep his voice down. His green eyes were filled with anger and his glasses askew. "She is always going around with men like you. Horrible people who take advantage of her and treat her like shit." Malfoy seemed to go paler but kept his mouth shut. 

"We try to tell her to get away, to leave before they hurt her but she tells us that we are shallow for not seeing the good in them," he practically spat the words. "Ginny has this thing where she sees the good in people and ignores the bad. No matter how bad they are. All because of that bloody diary _your_ father gave her back in her first year." Harry tightened his grip on Malfoy's robes. "Riddle somehow got her this way. To not care about herself or whatever the hell she thinks she is doing. All I know is that when it's over she is a wreck and _we_ have to pick up the pieces. Try to put her back in the shape she was before."

The sneer on Malfoy's face slowly faded to be replaced by a blank look. After a moment of staring he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as when the door to the office opened. Ginny stood in the doorway, blurry eyed, looking at them with a blank expression, mirroring Malfoy's.

"What is going on in here?" she asked quietly. Harry hoped against hopes that she had not heard their conversation. The last thing he needed was for her to try and prove him wrong. 

"Just having a nice chat," Malfoy sneered, pulling out of Harry's grasp. Ginny stared for one to the other suspiciously then shrugged. 

"Whatever," she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Are you coming over tonight Harry?" she asked. He stared at her blankly. 'Why would I be coming over?' he asked himself. Ginny answered him before he had to ask. "New Year's Eve," she said slowly, eyeing his suspiciously. "You always come over New Years Eve with everyone else. To watch the fireworks?"

"It's New Years Eve?" he asked stupidly. How could he have lost track of time? He heard Malfoy snort and sent his a sharp look.

"Are you alright Harry," Ginny asked him. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Gin," he said. "Just," he paused. 'Just what?' he thought. 'Sick at the thought of you getting hurt again?' "Tired," he said finally.

She looked at him with concern for a moment than gave him a lopsided smile. "You don't have to come tonight it you don't want to," she said softly. "We've all been under a lot of stress lately. And I am sure Malfoy here will be more than enough entertainment." She sent the blond evil look.

"Don't worry," Harry said quickly. "I'll be there." Ginny smiled.

"Good. I'm going to go see if everyone else is coming too." With that she turned on her heel and headed back through the door. As soon as it had closed, Harry turned and looked at Malfoy. The man turned and headed towards the door as well.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Potter," he said coldly and was gone. 

Harry sighed, 'Now is not the time for this,' he thought warily. 'Not at all.'

~*~

'New Years,' Ginny thought from her seat on the couch beside Malfoy. 'She went missing on Boxing Day and still nothing.' She shook her head. 'I told myself I wouldn't think about that tonight.'

So far the evening had gone be quite well. They had all decided to just stay in at her place and have dinner. It had been a very nice break from the stress they had all be under lately. And it was also nice to have a home cooked meal for once rather than take out or McDonalds, which she had been living on for the past while.

Malfoy had been civil through out the whole night, surprising Ginny. Him and Dudley seemed to get along quite well and somehow Dudley seemed to keep him in check. She caught Tabitha looking at him at different points through out the night. Ginny had felt an anger in her chest rise each time. Then after realizing what was happening, would become disgusted at herself. 'He's a Malfoy,' she repeated in her head every time. 

After dinner they all went and sat in the main room. She had dragged all the couches and chairs from through out the apartment and brought them in. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits somehow. Perhaps it was the third bottle of wine Tabitha had opened. Ginny stuck with her coke. The WQL Canada versus England New Years Eve match began at nine and they had all sat about and listened to Lee Jordan commentating. Harry placing bets on England and Malfoy Canada while Dudley just looked around, not being much of a Quidditch fan. 

After about an hour Tabitha had left. She had said that she was going to meet an old friend of hers and bid them a happy New Year. Dudley had left shortly afterwards claiming that a group of his old partners were having a party. That just left Harry and Malfoy.

The two of them were listening with rapt attention as Lee Jordan, hollered and hissed as Canada scored yet again bringing their score to ninety. Usually Ginny was quite into Quidditch, but today she just couldn't pay attention. She felt her head drop.

"Thompson dives!" Lee Jordan voice boomed out of the radio. "Yes! There it is! The Golden Snitch!" 

'I'll just close my eyes for a moment,' Ginny thought tiredly as she heard Harry cheering the English seeker, James Thompson. The second her eyes closed she could feel herself slip away. When she opened her eyes again she was no longer in her apartment but on the snow covered streets by the docks. 

There was no one in sight and she could hear nothing. Not even the ring of silence. Looking around Ginny couldn't help but feel that she was on a vacant muggle movie set. The lighting just seemed so artificial.

She walked forward, compelled by some unknown force. She heard no foot steps as she walked. Turning a corner, she saw her brother and his wife walking hand in hand down the snow covered street.

A dark shadow cast over them and Ginny tried to shout out a warning but found that she had no voice. She tried to run forward but her legs and feet refused to move. All she could do was watch helplessly as Hermione opened her mouth to give off a horrified scream which Ginny could not hear.

A horrible laughter, filled with malice, suddenly sounded through the air. Ginny looked around, wide eyed, for the source but found none. The laughter seemed to emanate from everything, berating Ginny from all sides.

The ground beneath her feet melted away and she felt herself fall downwards into a large body of water. She struggled and attempted to swim, but her body would not listen to her. She sank slowly down. Her lungs screamed for air but all that was there was water and the horrible laughter. 

Ginny opened her mouth, and screamed.

"Weasley!" she heard someone scream. "Wake up!"

Ginny snapped her eyes open and sat forward with such a jolt that she collided heads with Malfoy, who had been leaning over her. Ginny quickly lent back down while Malfoy sat back, both holding their heads.

"What was all that about?" he snarled, looking at her angrily from under his arm.

"None of your business," she snapped back and looked around her apartment. Harry was no longer in the squishy chair that he had occupied before. In fact, he was no where to be seen. "Where's Harry?" she asked Malfoy, looking at him pointedly.

"Behind the couch," he said simply.

Ginny looked at him as though he was crazy but sat up and looked over the back of the couch. Sure enough, there was Harry, unconscious on the floor.

"What happened?" she asked, glancing between the two of them.

"To much to drink," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Or it could have been the fact that he just lost a 1,000 galleon bet to me. Either way, it wasn't my fault." 

Ginny just looked at him and his smirk then glanced down at her watch. Thirty seconds until twelve. She stood up and walked over to the window, where she could see the park before her, moving as though alive with throngs of people. 

As they had every year, there was a huge celebration held by the city of London. It was a muggle celebration but it was well known to wizarding folk as well, and Ginny bet that there was a good half of them down there right now. 

She heard Malfoy get up from the couch and walk forward to stand behind her. He stood so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. 'Stop it,' she snapped at herself, 'He's a Malfoy!' 

The moving crowd bellow had begun to count down from ten so loudly that she could hear them from the closed window. And Ginny held her breath as she saw the giant clock at the head of the crowd, counting down along with them. Malfoy took another step forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around. She looked up into his grey eyes and was surprised to see that the anger that had been there before was gone. 

"Three . . .Two . . .One!" the crowd bellow chanted and Malfoy lent in and Ginny closed her eyes. The shouts of "Happy New Year!" were cut off how ever by a giant explosion which caused everything in her apartment to rattle violently. Ginny snapped her eyes opened. She looked into Malfoy's startled eyes, inches from her own. 

There was another explosion then another. On the third explosion the glass of the window that they were standing before shattered and sent glass flying at them. Malfoy flung her to the ground then himself afterwards. 

Ginny heard screams of fear and terror from outside her window and was about to sit up and see what had happened, though in her heart she had a sinking feeling as to what had, when a fourth explosion rocked the building, larger than all the rest. Something fell of a book shelf above her and hit her on the head. The screams and sirens bellow faded and everything went black.

~*~

A/N: Well that's it for now folks! And I won't say "Next part coming soon" for fear of jinxing it again! 

Thanks to: **dinky, Nala /Ethereal, Verena Gruen, tajuki, pinkish panther, Chained Dove, Chained Raven, **and **paranoidchick 13**!!! Tiny Q smiles and waves


	9. Disturbing Discoveries

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Hi! It's me again! Stop your grumbling! Anyhoo! Yes . . . New part! Great fun! Though I will have to finish writing this thing soon because the snow has finally melted after that freak snow storm last week. Honestly, snow in April! Anyways, the snow was my inspiration and now that it's gone, I might lose the inspiration as well. Perhaps you will all have to wait until next winter before I finish this thing! JK! Just remember! I own nothing! Now on with:

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 9

Disturbing Discoveries

__

Graffiti decorations

Underneath a sky of dust

A constant wave of tension

On top of broken trust

The lessons that you taught me

I learn were never true

Now I find myself in question

[They point the finger at me again]

Guilty by association

[You point the finger at me again]

Paper bags and angry voices

Under a sky of dust

Another wave of tension

Has more than filled me up

All my talk of taking action

These words were never true

I wanna run away

Never say goodbye

I wanna know the truth

Instead of wondering why

I wanna know the answers

No more lies

I wanna shut the door

And open up my mind

Gonna run away

--Runaway

--Linkin Park

A/N: I have always thought that song reflects Draco Malfoy so well. I would just like to say thanks to McGregor, for saying "Guilty By Association" every bloody morning in chemistry while I was working out this story in my head. I guess in his own stupid way, he helped me out.

~*~

"London was rocked last night by four explosions at the stroke of midnight. It occurred in the Westbird Park, where thousands of muggles and wizards alike had gathered for the New Year celebrations. The exact casualties are unknown at this time, but there have been 500 confirmed deaths and countless injuries ranging from life threatening to minor scrapes and bruises.

"There is no doubt as to who caused this tragedy. There have been hundreds of confirmed reports from all across London of wizards and witches seeing the Dark Mark over the scene. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has finally made his return after remaining silent since August after the mysterious death on Ms. Pansy Parkinson. 

"Investigations are underway as I speak and it is believed that muggle weapons were used in the attack. This is a bold move by You-Know-Who, which many say is his way of saying that this time, no one is safe. 

"There have also been unconfirmed reports of a large number of Aurors moving in on the scene moments before the explosions took place. When asked to comment, Joe Wallski, head of the Aurors, refused to speak. We have received information however, from an inside source who claims that Mr. Wallski had been acting on a hunch. If this is true then it is feared that our already dwindling Auror force has just been cut in half.

"The muggles are writing this attack off as terrorism and the Ministry is still indecisive as to whether or not the leaders should be informed as to who it actually was. Percy Weasley, head of the department of foreign affairs has been quoted saying: "The last thing we need right now, is to deal with another muggle war." This argument is held by many in the Ministry.

"Our hearts go out to all who were involved or who knew those who were involved. Have no fear. Vengeance will be had. 

"After this short break, we will have Samuel Sputnik, a retired professor, and hear his opinions on this tragic occurrence."

~*~

It had been a day since the attack on New Year's Eve and Ginny Weasley still couldn't get herself to believe it had actually happened. She had awoken in her bed fifteen hours after being struck on the head by a large vase. Too late to help in the rescue effort for it had not taken them long to move people to the hospitals, much to her disappointment. She had wanted to help.

Instead she settled with patching up both Harry and Malfoy, who had both received multiple wounds from flying glass and falling objects. They themselves were no healers and had done a pretty poor job of it. 

Ginny had spent the rest of the day cleaning her apartment and listening to the radio for any new news. So far nothing that they didn't already know. And now here she sat at a tall table in the Purple Gecko Café, across from Harry and Malfoy who were once again arguing over the incident. They had been doing that ever since she woke up.

"He thinks he has the upper hand," Harry said insistently. Ginny saw Malfoy roll his eyes from across the small top of the table. 

"How do you know that?" he sneered. Ginny sighed and looked around the café. It was dusk and the place was half full, mainly muggles. 

"I know that, Malfoy, because I have been following Voldemort since my first year at Hogwarts," Harry snapped back. "This is exactly the sort of thing he would pull to say he was back. Remember our fifth year?"

Ginny noticed a pair of muggle males sitting at the table beside theirs. They were both dressed in suits and she suspected they had both just got off work. They were talking animatedly about something.

"With _muggle_ weapons?" Malfoy asked skeptically. Taking a sip of her coffee, Ginny decided to listen to the two muggles rather than the two wizards before her.

"So awful I know," the one was saying. "But what do you expect with everything that has been happening lately?"

"I know," the other conceded. "It was only a matter of time. At least it wasn't as bad as the nine-eleven attack."

A waitress came and refilled the men's coffee cups. After she had walked away the two men began to talk again. Ginny was looking at the coffee cup that was before Malfoy and was pretending to be listening to their heated argument.

"I have to work late again tonight," the first muggle said. 

"I hate working late night shifts," the other said bitterly. "I'm telling you, that building across the street is haunted."

"You mean the Jackson building?" The other nodded. "Isn't that the building where the anthrax was sent?"

"Yeah," the other sighed. "It's supposed to be quarantined but the last time I worked late there were lights on in there. And I swear to God there are people in there!"

"Impossible," the first said. "You must have been imagining things. Anyone in there would die."

"I know," the other said then stopped short. "What are those two going on about?" Ginny glanced and realized that Harry and Malfoy looked about ready to pull their wands out and hex each other into the next century. 

"Sit down," she snapped at Malfoy who had stood up in anger and knocked his chair down. He looked down at her coldly then glanced around the café and must have realized that everyone was staring, for he retrieved his chair and sat back down. 

"Honestly you two," Ginny hissed. "Are your testosterone levels that high?!" Drinking the last of her coffee in one gulp she stood up.

"Gin," Harry started. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she snapped.

"Are you-"

"Walking," she cut him off. She knew that the café was a good 15 blocks from her apartment but she needed some air. Turning on her heel, she walked out without a second glance at the table. 

Outside it had stopped snowing, but large grey clouds still hung low in the sky. 'When will this weather ever let up?' she thought bitterly and pulled out her mitts. After half an hour of walking, Ginny managed to calm herself down. She had stopped thinking about how all men were idiots and instead thought of ways to find Hermione. 

There was no one on the streets and the sun had gone down completely. The only light was from the quarter moon and the scattered streetlights. Looking around, she realized that she was by the Jackson building the two muggles had been talking about. The Jackson building was an old warehouse that had been renovated a few years back to add on six more stories of office space. The building had received a letter laced in anthrax from an unknown source and had been under muggle quarantine ever since. As she turned the corner the building came into view and Ginny stopped short.

There were lights on.

She stood there for a moment, wondering if perhaps _she_ was seeing things. 'That can't be right,' she thought and slowly approached the building. She saw the eight foot fence around the building with warning signs all across it saying things like: _BIOHAZARD _and _QUARANTINE_.

She looked around. The street was still deserted. This neighborhood had never had many people in it. For one thing it was mainly an industrial area and the fisheries around it had been out of business for a few years. The building faced the docks.

A thought struck Ginny like a ton of bricks. 'What if-' she thought but dare not think anymore for fear of jinxing it. Glancing around again to ensure the vacancy of the streets, she pulled out her wand and made her way to a section of the fence that was out of sight of the building. Magicing the fence apart, she carefully entered.

Ginny walked over to the fire escape and looked up. The ladder was two feet above her head. 'Thank Merlin I'm tall,' she thought, pulling her mitts off. She reached up, grabbed the lower bar and pulled herself up as quietly as she could. Once on the second landing she crouched down next to a window, in which light was coming through. Bracing herself, she cautiously looked in and gasped at what she saw. 

The interior of the building was a huge warehouse lit by thousands of floating candles. Scattered across the floor on the ground level were hundreds of crates all labeled fragile. The second landing seemed to be a balcony that traveled along the perimeter of the walls and had a bridge through the center.

Though it wasn't the building's interior that surprised her. It was the fact that the landing and floor were scattered with black cloaked figures. All of who had their hoods up. 

'Death Eaters,' Ginny thought, feeling an excitement rising in her. 'This must be Voldemort's hideout!' She quickly moved away from the window and tried to catch her breath, which she hadn't realized she had been holding. 'I've got to tell Harry!' she thought and headed down the fire escape as noiselessly as she had came. She couldn't afford to be seen. Not when she had what they had been looking for all these days. 

She managed to get to the ground unnoticed and she quickly headed back to her hole in the fence. Once out, she resealed it and began to run down the street, back towards the café. She was afraid to Apparate incase they had some sort of detection spell set up, like in the Ministry. 

The streets were still deserted and she ran as fast as her feet would carry her. She slid around a corner and continued her fast pace. She was within five blocks of the café when her boots slid on a patch of ice and she felt her feet give way beneath her. She gave a small yelp of surprise and it the ground. Hard.

She sat dazed, seeing little white spots for a moment. Then her mind seemed to click back to normal. 'Bloody ice,' she hissed at the ground. Her hands and knees ached terribly but it didn't seem that she had broken anything. 'Wouldn't that have just been perfect,' she thought sarcastically and looked down at her knee to see that she had ripped her new robes and scrapped the skin off her right knee. 

"Great," she muttered, then realized that her hands were all bloody. "Even better."

Groaning, she got weakly to her feet and was about to continue her when she heard a horn honk from behind her. Turning she saw a dark metallic blue Mercedes pull up next to her and roll the window down.

It was Dudley's car.

"Ginny!" he called through the window. "Are you alright? I saw you fall."

"I'm fine," she said breathlessly. "I need to get to Harry."

"So do I," Dudley said quickly. "Hop in." Ginny felt a sinking feeling in her stomach but she pushed it aside and opened the door. "Where is he?"

"Purple Gecko Café," she said as she closed the door. Dudley floored the gas-peddle and they sped off down the street. "What's the hurry?" she asked, looking down at her bloodied hands.

"It's your brother Gin," Dudley said, an odd tone to his voice. "He's waking up."

~*~

The darkness that had surrounded Ron Weasley's mind was fading. He had been fighting it for what seemed to be an eternity. The warmth and sound of the waking world were getting closer. He could hear two people talking. They still sounded so far off.

He struggled to remember what had brought him to this dark void, but all he drew was a blank. 'Just like this bloody darkness,' he thought bitterly. 'What else have I forgotten?' The thought struck him and the voices seemed to get louder. 'I can't very well go out into the waking world totally oblivious to who I am.' He tried to think of a question to ask himself as the sounds of what he now realized to be an argument, got louder. 

'What is my name?' he finally asked. He thought for a moment. 'Ron Weasley,' he finally said in his head, relieved that he had known that. 'I can't be to far gone if I can remember my name.' He paused for a minute and listened to the two arguing voices. It was that of a man and a woman. Something in the man's voice told him that he should recognize him.

'Where do I live?' he asked himself a second question, ignoring the bickering pair. He had to think a little harder on that one. A large, white, house slowly came into his mind's eye. 'That must be it,' he thought in triumph. 'And what a lovely flat it is.' 

The voices doubled in volume and he could almost make out what they were saying. He could tell by their tones that the woman was being stubborn and the man was being insistent. Something about their tones told Ron he should remember something.

Ignoring the voices again, he tried to think of another question to ask himself. 'Do I have any family?' he finally decided. Thinking hard, he was pleased to find that they image of a young woman with red hair appeared faster than the house had. 'She must be my sister.' He thought a moment longer. 'Ginny,' he concluded.

The voices became louder again and Ron began to get the feeling that there was something extremely important that he was to remember. Once again he tried to think of a question, this time to help reveal the answer to this odd feeling.

'Do I have a wife?' he thought tentatively. A blurry image of a woman formed in his mind's eye. Thinking hard he attempted to will the image into clarity. Suddenly it was like a light had been turned on, and the image became as clear as day.

She was beautiful.

Long, wavy brown hair flowed down to mid arm. A cheerful smile and sparking brown eyes. Skin that looked so soft and pale. 'Hermione,' he though with a giddy sigh. 'Hermione, my wife.'

The feeling became stronger. So strong that it began to over come him, making him feel as though he was going to be sick. 'Something . . . happened . . . to _her_, Hermione . . .'

Realization struck him so hard that he snapped his eyes opened with surprise and horror and fear all mixed into one. 'Death Eaters,' he thought with a sick feeling. 'They took her!'

~*~

"Ron!" Draco heard Ginny gasp right in the middle of her argument with Potter about her injuries. He turned around to see the once unconscious Weasley, sitting up in his bed, looking around, wide eyed. She rushed to him and forced him to lay back down.

He opened his mouth to speak, but it seemed being unconscious for a week and a half had taken his voice away. He watched as Ginny gave her brother a glass of water from the bed side table and helped him drink it.

'Figures,' Draco thought darkly. 'The one time the Weasel _can't _talk is the time we _need_ him to." 

"Hermione!" he gasped after drinking the whole glass, and began to look desperately around the room.

"Ron," Ginny said soothingly. "It's alright . . ."

"No it's not!" he snapped. "They took her!"

"Ron we know," Potter said, standing beside Ginny.

"And you're not doing anything about it?!" He tried to sit up again, but Ginny forced him down.

"Ron!" she said sternly. "Calm down. We know where she is!"

"Where?" the man asked desperately. Draco glanced at Dudley who was standing beside him. He was watching the scene with a vacant look, as though he was lost in his own thoughts. He turned back to the soap opera unfolding before him. 

"The Jackson building," Potter said quietly. "Ginny just found them."

"The Death Eaters?" he asked. Draco snorted. They all turned and looked at him sharply. Weasel's face seemed to contort instantly in shock. He turned wide eyed to Potter and Ginny. "What the _hell_ is that _Death Eater_ doing here!" Draco frowned.

"Ron-" Ginny started but he cut her off.

"No!" he screamed. "You can't seriously tell me that you've been working with that . . . that . . . _creature_. It's totally insane!" 

"Ron," Potter tried. "Malfoy's been-"

"Drop it, Potter," Draco snapped. "I am fucking tired of this," he paused. "All this guilty by association bull shit." He glared daggers at the three of them. 'What am I doing?' he thought desperately, but the words just continued to come out of his mouth. "Yes, my father _is _a Death Eater, but _I _am _not_ my father. Why else do you think I left? To travel the world? Finding new recruits in North America? This entire town is full of shit." 

He stood there for a moment, shocked at what he had just said. He didn't know why he had said it exactly. Probably the stress from being around Potter and Weasley all week. Or perhaps it was the fact the he had been disowned by his father and yet people still related him to him. Either way, it was true. He wasn't his father. Just the former son of a Death Eater. 

Sending the three of them one last glare and avoiding Dudley's gaze, he turned and headed towards the door. His robes billowing behind him. The sound of someone Apparating struck his ears, but he grabbed the doorknob violently and twisted it open.

"Mr. Malfoy," an old man's voice said sternly. "Stay." Draco turned to see Dumbledore standing in the spot he had appeared in before. He released the doorknob and silently returned to his spot beside Dudley. "Good to see you awake, Mr. Weasley," the old man said and seated himself in a seat beside the bed.

"What's going on, sir?" Potter asked. 

"We have found out why Voldemort took Mrs. Weasley," he said softly. Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath. Draco looked at Ginny and saw a mixture of anticipation and dread on her face. "Severus stumble upon a book tucked away on a shelf in one of his store rooms," Dumbledore explained. "It had a whole passage on the child your wife is carrying," he said looking at Ron. "He intends to convert the child to evil by keeping it in the presence of evil while it is growing."

~*~

A/N: Well yes, that's it for now! Now we move into the part I have been anticipating most . . . But what will happen . . .? Well! You'll just have to wait and see! Ha Ha Ha! 

Thank you sooooooo much to: **IM-obsessive, Nala /Ethereal, Chained Raven**(all in good time . . .)**, Verena Gruen, Chained Dove**(If I find penguins on my door step, I'm going to freak. Just so you know. Might interfere with my writing . . .)**, paranoidchick 13, dinky, Stargazer**times 3(I'm honored! I hope you get excellent results! And no . . .I never noticed that . . .)**, pinkish panther, **and** draco's sister**(hmm . . . we'll see . . .)

Seeya'll letter!


	10. Illegal Entry

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Hey all! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but I have been having a lot of trouble with it. Glares pointedly at Ginny and Draco who refused to get into Tiny Q's head ~sigh~ So go easy on me when you read this, I personally don't much care for it, but it had to be done. I don't know when the part after this will come out cause my dad thinks I spend to much time on the computer. Grrr. Oh well! Hope you enjoy it!

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 10

Illegal Entry 

"I just sent the plan over to Wallski," Harry Potter said as he reentered the room his best friend, Ron, was staying in. If Dumbledore had been right, as he usually was, they only had three days to get Hermione out of the presence of evil, namely Voldemort, before irreparable damage would be caused to her child. 

They had created a plan to take Voldemort down in one big swoop: The Aurors would take on the Death Eaters, Dumbledore would take on Voldemort and all the while, He, Ginny, Tabitha and Malfoy would rescue Hermione. Dumbledore had left a while before to inform the resistance at Hogwarts. 

Since Hedwig still had not returned from her mission to Remus and Sirius, Harry had had to go back to the Bureau and use Pigwidgeon. He had gotten the scare of his life when he realized that someone was in the building, but had been extremely relieved to find out that it was only Samantha returning from her retreat. She was still fuming at him when he left because she had wanted to scare the shit out of them all latter that morning. 

"When do you think he will get back to us by?" Ginny asked from her seat beside Ron's bed. Harry sighed and plopped into a chair opposite the bed of her.

"Knowing Wallski? Tomorrow." Harry glanced around the room. "Where did Dudley and Malfoy go?" He heard Ginny snort. 

"They both left a while back to see if the cafeteria was open," she explained. 

Ron let out a dry laugh. "Probably planning how to get you all captured in one nice trap."

Harry looked at him sharply then turned his gaze to Ginny. "I assume you told him then?" She nodded.

"Not that much of a surprise," Ron scoffed. "Look at how he treated you when he was young." He looked Harry straight in the eye. "Same goes for Malfoy."

"You think Malfoy's in on this?" Harry asked Ron a little surprised. He had never really given the idea much thought, yet he had thought about it that first night, when Ginny and Malfoy had been chasing after the Death Eater on the broom. Yet after spending the past week and a half with him he was beginning to sense a change in the blond man's disposition. "How? And why? He was disowned and nearly killed by his father before Ginny found him."

"So the arrogant bastard has no family," Ron said, though his voice didn't seem as assured. 'I think I know someone else who is arrogant,' Harry thought with a mental grin. "And that can't get rid of a Dark Mark. Look at Snape."

"He doesn't have one," Ginny said quietly from across the bed.

"How do you know?" Ron asked skeptically. 

"I saw," she said simply, avoiding his eyes.

"You-" Ron made a strange noise in his throat. "You and him- You're not-" he made another squeak. "No!"

"Ron," Ginny said smoothly, glancing wearily at Harry. "It's nothing like that. He was hurt, so I helped him. End of story." 'Yeah,' Harry thought, 'You missed out the little details like he's saved you too and watches you while you sleep. No big deal right?' He sighed and looked at Ron's red face.

"You what?" Ron said in a barely controlled voice. "You could have let him die and rid the world of him. But you _helped_ him?! Are you insane?!"

"Ron!" Ginny said sharply in a voice that reminded Harry of Mrs. Weasley. "I'm a _doctor_. It is what I do! Hippocratic oath and all?"

"You're not a doctor yet, Gin," Ron growled. "You could have ignored that damned oath." Harry sighed. It was good to see Ron getting back to normal. Yet somehow it had been so nice when he had been unconscious. He slapped himself mentally for thinking it. He glanced at Ginny's hands which were covered in gauze. She still hadn't done anything with them.

"Gin," he started, "Your hands . . ."

"Are fine," she said firmly. Then she glanced over at Ron. "Do you know what he is planning on doing?" she asked Harry. He shrugged and she continued. "He plans on keeping an eye on Dudley while we're gone." Harry snapped his head to look at his bed ridden friend. 

"Ron. You're in no condition to-"

"No Harry," Ron interrupted. "If he is working for You-Know-Who, then I sure as hell am not going to let him get any of you."

"Well at least let us get Snape over here then, just in case," Ginny insisted. 

The door opened and the three of them stopped talking and turned to watch as Dudley and Malfoy walked in. They both had dark looks on their faces and Harry looked at Dudley expectantly.

"Closed," he said simply and plopped heavily back in a chair lining the wall across for the foot of Ron's bed. Malfoy remained silent and took the seat next to him. He was glaring between Harry, Ron and Ginny. After a moment he shook his head and began to examine his nails.

Ron sent Harry a skeptical look with eyebrows raised. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He glanced back over at the blond man and felt a pang of sympathy. 'He has no one,' he realized. 'No family. Probably no friends either. Not even a job.' Then he growled at himself, 'He's still a Malfoy.'

A few hours latter Ron had fallen asleep atop his multiple pillows and Ginny was dozing in her chair with her head resting on the bed. Harry looked her over. She was lovely. He didn't know why he didn't realize it before. 'Probably because she is like the sister you never had you git,' a voice in his head told him. He tended to agree.

He glanced over at Malfoy who had also fallen asleep. He was resting his head back against the wall and had his arms crossed over his chest. Harry's eyes drifted to Dudley who was looking at him with an impassive look. Harry simply stared back. Somehow he just couldn't see his cousin as a mole. Sure he had been an ass when he was young and still was sometimes, but he was loyal. 'The question is to who,' a voice in his head said. 'Voldemort or you?' He hopped it was the latter.

They stayed like this for several minutes, not breaking eye contact, until there was the distinctive "pop" of someone Apparating. Harry broke his gaze away from his cousin and glanced behind him, expecting to see Dumbledore. He took a double take when he realized it was Seamus Finnigan who stood before him, wearing a depressed look. 'Hmm,' Harry thought, 'Nothing explo-" Seamus sneezed and the glass beside Ron's bed shattered. Everyone in the room woke up with a start. Malfoy reaching for his wand.

"Damn," the man swore. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Ron said groggily as Ginny brushed glass from the sheets with bleary eyes. Harry glanced down at his watch. It was three o'clock. It seemed he had lost track of time once again. 'This is getting to be a bad habit.'

"Good to see you awake," Seamus said to Ron with a smile. 

"It's good to be awake," Ron said cheerfully, surprising Harry who was used to Ron biting people's heads off in the morning. Seamus seemed to remember by the mild surprise on his face. He glanced around the room and his eyes came to rest on Malfoy.

"You found him," he said.

"Technically, he found us," Ginny said and Harry saw her shoot a glance in Malfoy's direction. Malfoy simply looked up at Seamus with a mildly interested look.

"I have been wanting to talk to you, Draco," Seamus said, looking the blond straight in the eye. "But I don't have time right now though." He turned to face Harry. "Harry," he started. "I'm sorry. Wallski doesn't like your plan. He says it's too easy and that we don't have enough resources after that attack. We lost thirty people you know? That's a half of us all." Harry stared at him numbly.

"So he sent you here to rub it in our faces?" he asked.

"No," he responded quietly. "I volunteered. I figured it would be better coming from me rather than some stranger. I know how much Hermione means to you. To you all."

Harry sighed. So this was it. They finally found her and their plan is stopped short by some power tripping git. 

"So what are you going to do?" Seamus asked in a guilty voice. 

"Get her out ourselves," Harry said looking around the room. Everyone nodded. "We'll just get her out quietly. We will leave Voldemort to Wallski once he wakes up. I don't think they are going to be jumping hideouts anytime soon."

"Is there anyway I can help?" Seamus asked.

"Actually," Ginny said quietly. "I think there is . . ."

~*~

That evening, just after nightfall, Ginny found herself on a broom flying along side Harry, Tabitha and Malfoy. They had spent the whole day planning and re-planning the perfect strategy to get Hermione safely out of Voldemort's clutches. Harry had even managed to get a floor plan for the Jackson building during the short period of time. 

Ron had spent a good four hours examining it until he declared that the best way to gain access would be through the roof. Once in, they were to split into two teams and search the eight stories of office space level by level until one group would find something. That was where the twins came in.

After they had devised the plan they went to the Weasley twins' joke shop and received a large assortment of new technology that the two had devised since the Bureau's last job. Most of the items they had received were spliced with bits of muggle technology so, as Fred had claimed, they had less of chance of being detected by magic detection spells. Four packs had been assembled, one now strapped firmly onto Ginny's back.

Their next problem had been as to whether or not there was still Anthrax located in the building, since that _was _why the muggles had quarantined the building in the first place. George had come up with an answer to that one by saying that if the chemical was still in there, the Death Eaters would all be dead by now. 'Maybe that was why we haven't heard anything for a while,' Ginny had thought. Just to be safe, each of them received a magical scanner that would scan the air and beep if anything dangerous was about. This was placed snuggly in Ginny's cloak's breast-pocket.

Their final dilemma had been what to do with Ron and Dudley. Ginny and Harry had decided to be on the safe side and not take Dudley with them, just in case. And since Ron was being stubborn, as he always was, they told Dudley to look after Ron while they were gone and make sure that he didn't try anything stupid like come after them. That took care of Ron. Ginny had got the idea to have Seamus watch Harry's cousin and to take whatever means necessary if things went bad. Ginny still had a bad feeling about leaving the three of them alone together. 

"This is it," Harry said, interrupting Ginny's thoughts and breaking the silence they had flown with since they had left the Bureau. Ginny nodded her head and pulled her wand out of her cloak. To her right she saw Malfoy do the same. They were to blast anything that could pose a threat while Tabitha and Harry secured the perimeter and got access into the building.

With a nod of ready from both Ginny and Malfoy, Harry nodded and motioned for them to go down. It didn't take Ginny long to break through the clouds, Malfoy right behind her. She glanced around and saw that the building and the streets surrounding were deserted. She glanced at Malfoy, he didn't seem to see anything either. 

A few moments latter, Harry and Tabitha broke through the clouds and flew past them, down to the roof. Malfoy nodded to her and they followed them down, ever weary for something unusual.

Harry and Tabitha went instantly to the door that would lead them down into the building. Ginny looked around as Harry took off his pack, removed something and began to pick the lock on the door. They had decided to use as little magic as possible during the entire operation just to be safe. There was a soft click from behind the door and Ginny assumed that Harry had gotten the door open. After replacing his pack he stepped back and Tabitha cautiously opened the door. 

The hall was dark yet Ginny could see dim light coming up from what she assumed to be the bottom of the door at the end of the stairs. Ginny gripped her wand harder as though it might try to jump away from her. 'This is it,' she thought and nodded at Harry. He nodded in return and gave her a reassuring smile before he entered the building. Ginny went next with one final glance around the roof. Malfoy followed close behind her with Tabitha taking up the rear.

There was a sudden rush of dim light as Harry opened the door at the bottom of the stairs. The hall beyond the door was deserted and looked as though it had been that way for quite some time. There were papers and cardboard boxes scattered all across the floor, all of which were covered in a thick layer of dust. There was a selection of doors down the hall in either direction, the doorknobs were also covered in dust. 

"They must not use this level," Harry said as they all gathered around him. 

"What gives you that idea," Malfoy scoffed. Ginny looked at him sharply while Harry simply gave him the finger. 

"Anyway," Harry said, ignoring Malfoy. "Remember to use the communicators the twins gave us if anything happens or if you find Hermione. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Tabitha, you're with me."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 'I'm with Malfoy?' she asked herself. 'Why didn't I see that one coming?' She sent Harry a nasty look before glancing at Malfoy. He was looking at her with his usual amused sneer. 'Great,' she sighed mentally. Tabitha also had a nasty look on her face, though hers was directed at Ginny, which she chose to ignore.

"You two check this level, we'll check the one below it. After you done this one, check the one below ours and we'll check the one bellow that. Alright?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and he turned back towards the stairwell. Tabitha paused a moment, still sending Ginny an icy glare, then she gave a small smile and turned to follow Harry. Her long, blond hair swishing behind her. 'What the hell is her problem lately?' Ginny asked herself then turned and found herself face to face with a grinning Malfoy. 'Oh. Right.'

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. She stared at him. 'He _can't_ be serious.' Shaking her head in disgust, Ginny brushed past him and started down the hall to her left. She heard Malfoy laugh from behind her then heard his footsteps following her. 'This is going to be a long night.'

Ginny was surprised that it didn't take very long to check the entire level. It seemed to be completely deserted, and the one door they had opened had been deserted as well. She had had the idea that this would take forever since the building seemed so large from the outside. Yet they soon found themselves back at the stairwell that ran through the center of the renovated section of the building. Ron had said that the original stairs had been in a bad position to expand on and the architects had decided to put them in the center rather than the southwest corner like the ones on the bottom. 

With a glance behind her in Malfoy's direction, Ginny headed down the stairs, past the level Harry and Tabitha had gone to and entered the level bellow it. As she entered the hall, Ginny was struck by the similarity between this hall and the deserted one they had been in before. There was just as much undisturbed dust covering the floor and doorknobs.

"I don't like this," Malfoy said, breaking the silence they had walked with for the past two halls. 

"What's not to like?" Ginny asked sarcastically. "Dust and abandonment. Seems about right for Death Eaters."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy demanded, turning to look at her as they continued to walk. 

"Well . . ." Ginny started, she couldn't figure out why she was saying this, it had been on her mind for a while but she never dared utter it. Yet here she was, continuing. "You grew up around Death Eaters, right? You should be used to this." Malfoy stopped suddenly and turned to face her, anger blazing in his eyes. 'Why did I say that?' she wondered. She felt nervousness begin to rise up in her chest. 'I have never seen Malfoy look so angry.'

"Why," Malfoy growled, narrowing his eyes. "Does every one believe that?" He took a step towards her, she held her ground.

"It's the way you act," Ginny said quietly, not looking away from his angry eyes, the words simply flowing before she had a chance to think them over. "The way you have always acted. Draco Malfoy, the arrogant bastard who has gotten everything he has ever wanted and knows it. And perhaps it is the way you treat people." Something flashed in his eyes behind the anger and he took another menacing step towards her. Still Ginny kept eye contact and stood her ground. 

"From what I've heard," Malfoy said in a low, dangerous voice, "That's the way you like your men. So you can supposedly find the good in them." Ginny looked at him thunderstruck. 'Where did he hear that? That's not tr-' She stopped thinking it, realizing that her last three boyfriends had all been excessively large assholes. Not that she was about to admit that to _him_. Anger of her own began to blaze in her eyes.

"How dare you," she hissed. He took another step towards her. He was now inches from her.

"I dare because I _am_ Draco Malfoy. Now tell me," he leant towards her. Ginny, despite herself, took a hasty step backwards. She had never thought him to be much of a threat but he did have a good four inches over her. He followed her until she felt her back press into her pack as it hit the wall. He grinned wickedly and placed both his hands on the wall beside her shoulders. Trapping her. "Tell me," he started again. "Where is the good in me? Do you see it?" He leant towards Ginny's face until their noses were millimeters apart, never breaking eye contact.

Ginny, having nothing better to do, looked deeper into his blue-grey eyes and let out a silent gasp. She had never seen so much hurt and anger and fear in a person's eyes before. And there was something else in there that she just couldn't place. 'Merlin,' she thought weakly. 'I never realized . . .' She continued to stare into his eyes, feeling his breath on her face. 

After spending almost two weeks bickering with the man, she had never taken into consideration what was going through his mind. The thought scared her for that was usually one of the first things she took into consideration. The thought scared her even more than Malfoy's sudden violent outburst. She knew he was a Malfoy, but she never expected this from him. She was actually becoming quite fond of who he was, and was only just realizing this. For this reason, among others she could not fathom, she couldn't bring herself to do anything to get away. Her wand resting useless in her right hand. 

"This isn't you," she whispered finally.

"And how do you know?" Malfoy demanded. "How do you know I haven't just been acting? Tricking you all to believe I am good."

"Because," Ginny said quietly, finally looking away from his eyes for the first time in the entire conversation. "You've changed. The old Draco never would have put up with me, even if he was trying to trick me. I have heard enough stories about you to know that much." Mentally she gasped, 'Draco? Since when is it _Draco_?' His demeanor seemed to change instantly, as though a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. 

"I am glad you finally realize that, Weasley," he said in a much gentler tone than before. 'Yeah, even if it took the old Draco Malfoy to force me to realize it," she thought bitterly to herself, simply standing there, waiting for him to step back. He didn't.

"Ginny," he said softly and she gasped in surprise. 'He's never called me _that_ before.' She looked up into his once angry eyes to see them filled with the emotion that had been in there before. She recognized it as the look that was in Harry's eyes when she looked into his. Or her brother's or Hermione's or her parents'. Just a more intense version of it.

Love.

She wasn't use to it coming from men. Especially not men like Malfoy. 'Draco,' she corrected herself. It was a nice change. 'A very nice change,' she thought with a smile. After a moment she realized that he was talking.

"Don't move," he said softly and she felt his hands move from the wall onto her and saw his eyes slide slowly shut. Without realizing it, hers did the same. Time seemed to slow as though she was in a universe all her own, with Draco being it's only purpose. She lent forward slightly.

"Beep Beep! Beep Beep!" something suddenly screeched. For an instant Ginny thought it was the air scanner, but after a moment she realized the sound was coming from the bag on her back. She snapped her eyes open and looked into the frustrated eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Damn," he swore under his breath. Ginny felt disappointment burn inside her as she gently broke away from him, took off the pack and began to rummage around for the source of the noise that had continued to beep. It was the communicator the twins had given each of them. 

'I still think it looks like a make-up compact,' she thought as she flipped open the sliver cover to reveal the dual screens on both the top and bottom plate. It instantly blinked to life and projected the anxious face of Harry Potter on the top half.

"Gin," he said, excitement ringing in his voice. Her heart skipped a beat. "Come down to the level bellow you. I think we found something!"

"Alright," she said softly. 'What if it's her?' she thought excitedly. She glanced at Draco who seemed to be thinking alone the same lines. She looked back into the small screen.

"Ginny," Harry said seriously after she had returned her attention to him. "Are you alright? You're all red in the face." Ginny felt her face burn redder. She tried to ignore Draco who was smirking at her. 

"I'm fine," she said hastily. "We'll be down there in a few minutes. Anything we should look out for?"

"Nope," he responded.

"Kay, see you." With that she snapped the object shut and shoved it into her pocket with vehemence. Closing the back, she stood up and kept it in hand. She glanced at the man beside her then proceeded to walk past him. "Come o-" she started but was cut off by his hand over her mouth. She felt is arm snake around her waist and pull her back against his firm chest. 

"Someone's coming," he said in a whisper into her ear. She strained her ears but couldn't hear anything. "This way," he said, dropping his hands from her and grabbing her right and with his left. He pulled her down a darkened hall to their right and after a moment he stopped and pulled her against the wall, out of sight from the hall they had been in before. She could just make out his outline which was staring towards the end of the hall. She soon began to look as well.

Sure enough, two people dressed in black cloaks walked down the hall they had just been in. They paused and looked down the hall that they were in and Ginny caught her breath. One of them shook their head and they both traveled out of view. 

"Come on," Draco whispered after a moment and pulled her back the way they had came. She hadn't even realized he was still holding her hand. At the mouth of the hall they both looked cautiously around for the two cloaked figures but they were nowhere to be seen. 

The trek to the stairs was surprisingly quick and Ginny thanked her lucky stars that it was deserted. The stairs were deserted as well and the two of them quickly made their way down to the level bellow. Upon entering this hall Ginny realized with a jolt that there was no dust on this floor like there was in the other two levels. 

"Where are they?" Draco asked her quietly as they moved down the hall into a darkened alcove. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the communicator and flipped it open. It once again blinked to life but instead of looking at the top screen she looked at the bottom. There was a black screen with green grid marks and four dots on it. One of the dots was labeled 'Ginny' another said 'Malfoy', while the final two said 'Harry' and 'Tabitha'. 

"I think they are in the next hall over," she whispered.

"You think?" he asked skeptically. 

"You read it then," she hissed, but he simply walked out into the hall and headed down it. Sighing she followed him, keeping an eye on the little screen and their now moving dots. "Turn right," she said softly and followed him around the corner. After a few minutes she stopped. "In here," she said pointing to a door. There was no dust on the handle and there was also no sound coming from within. 

"You sure?" he asked her, and she nodded. He shrugged and opened the door. The room inside was pitch black. Reaching behind her, Ginny grabbed a muggle flash light that was tucked into a side pocket of her pack. She flicked it on and took a cautious step forward, feeling Draco's presence right behind her. 

"Harry?" she called tentatively, shuffling her feet and waving the light around. It didn't seem to be helping for it only gave her a view of about two feet in front of her. 'I have a real bad feeling about this,' she thought. 

"Gin! Get ou-" she heard Harry cry out before he seemed to be muffled by something.

"_Accio_!" someone in the darkness screamed and Ginny felt the flash light being ripped from her grasp. The door behind them slammed shut and she was plunged into darkness. 

"_Lum_-" she heard Draco start but was cut off by another _Accio_ and Ginny felt her own wand fly away as well. She felt him step closer to her and she reached back to take his hand.

"There are the other two," an oddly familiar voice said loudly. "Get them." A light suddenly went on and Ginny found herself in a room with several Death Eaters before her. All dressed in Black cloaks. She turned to her right.

"YOU!" she gasped in horror.

~*~

A/N: Well yes, that's it for now! Thank you to: **Stargazer, dinky, Verena Gruen, Chained Dove, Seal, j-belle**times 2(Linkin Park FOREVER!)**, Cloudzi, Neca, pinkisk panther now known as skyblupink, Nala /Ethereal, Chained Raven**(I am never looking in my mailbox again. Just so you know.)**, Amanda Mancini**(Edmonton actually. I just saw the video on Much Music. Great stuff.)**! **Thankies!


	11. What About Harry?

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Yes, it's me again. And I bring with me: The second last chapter! That's right, only one more after this, I was thinking of an epilogue, but I don't think it is going to happen. Depends. Well yes. I hope to get the next and finale chapter out within the next three weeks, that way I don't have to worry about it during exams. Well enough of my babble. I own nothing but the plot, which is extra long today, for your reading enjoyment!

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 11

What About Harry? 

"You _bitch_!" Ginny Weasley screamed as she realized who was standing before her. "How _could_ you?! _Why_?" 

"Oh Ginny my dear," Tabitha Murphy said as though she were speaking to a child. Her Australian accent was absent from her voice and had been replaced by a British one. In her hands the blond woman held both Ginny's own wand as well as Draco's. Ginny's mind began to swim. "It was far to simple. You all are just to trusting."

Ginny looked around and saw that Harry was being restrained by three large looking Death Eaters a few feet in front of her. He was struggling but to no avail, their grip seemed to be too tight. She glanced behind her and saw Draco staring blankly at the blond woman. Ginny turned back to her and felt rage over come her. Tabitha was the mole. Letting out a shriek of rage she leapt towards her with the intentions of clawing her eyes out. She barley got one foot before she felt ropes fly around her, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud. 

"That temper of yours will really get you into trouble one of these days, Gin," Tabitha chided. She snapped her fingers and Ginny saw Draco being seized by three of the other cloaked men who were in the room and was pulled to stand beside Harry. Ginny soon felt herself being heaved off the ground and dragged over to them. She glared pointedly at the two men holding onto her arms with painful grips. 

"Why, Tabitha?" Harry said in a voice Ginny had never heard him speak with before. She glanced his way and could see a mixture of hurt and anger in his eyes, the likes of which she had never seen. "We trusted you. _Ron _and _Hermione_ trusted you. Why betray us now?" 

Tabitha let out a sharp, cruel laugh. "You think I just turned now? You are even more daft than I thought you were, Harry. I have been working for the Dark Lord the _entire_ time. Or do you think it is common for a witch of my power to just show up on your doorstep opening day? Looking for a job no less?" The woman shook her head in disgust. "And as for why, it was all in the plan." 

"Plan?" Ginny said, struggling to get free from the ropes and men. "What do you mean, plan?"

"I was sent in at first to just make sure you never stumbled onto anything you weren't supposed to," the woman grinned wider as if laughing at her own joke in her head. "But when that old woman came in and began rambling on about the prophecy, the plan changed. I was to bide my time until Hermione got pregnant."

Ginny heard Harry make a strange noise. 

"But how the hell did you find out she was pregnant?" Ginny hissed. "You weren't there and she didn't say anything to anyone!"

"Oh but you're wrong, dear girl," Tabitha hissed, her grin getting even wider. Ginny looked at her as though she was going insane, which at the moment she didn't doubt. "I was there, you just couldn't _see_ me."

"Did you use an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, also struggling against the men holding him.

"Were do you think they got the idea of an invisibility cloak from, Harry?" she let out a short laugh. "You don't think one day someone just said, 'Hey! Let's make a cloak that makes people invisible! Wouldn't that be _fun_?'" she laughed again at her own joke. "You said yourself that I have a knack for digging up forgotten spells. I just came across the original spell the ancients used before the cloak was invented. It was too complicated. That's why the cloaks were invented in the first place. Not to shabby eh?" she laughed again. 

"I was in the Bureau the whole time," Tabitha continued, turning her attention back to Ginny. "When you were on the roof, I grabbed that muggle idiot's gun. I had it all perfectly planned, his car would break down and I was to kill _you_," she said pointing at Draco, "And everyone would think it was him. But you just wouldn't _die_. Just had to throw a wand into the works. I see why your father disowned you."

Draco let out a growl and lunged forward. The three men holding onto him held fast and kept him in place. Tabitha laughed even harder. "Did I hurt your feelings, honey? I am _so_ sorry." She laughed again. 

"But why would you want to kill Draco?" Ginny demanded, ignoring Harry and Draco's stares for addressing him by his first name. 

"You would want to know, wouldn't you?" Tabitha said, flipping her hair. "He was about to betray his father and framing Dudley for his murder would break the Bureau long enough for my Master to make his move. Killing two birds with one stone sort of speak. We had been building our force for months, for one big attack to mark our return. The entire month of December was very crucial in our plan. That's when the stupid muggles were creating the layouts for the celebrations."

"But you were in Hawaii," Ginny started. "Unless . . . you never went. That's why you had no tan."

"Very good my dear," Tabitha said with a slight giggle. "Now if only you would have been smart enough to keep your nose out of things it doesn't belong in, we could have avoided what is going to happen to you." Ginny got a sinking feeling in her stomach. 'What does she mean by that?' she wondered. She looked at the blond quizzically.

"Don't tell me you still think you just fell asleep in the bathtub do you?" Ginny saw Harry's head turn sharply towards her. 'What the hell does she mean by that?' she thought, but didn't voice her question. At Ginny's silence, Tabitha continued. "You have no idea how much energy it took me to try and drown you. Voodoo dolls just aren't as effective at long distance in this type of weather. Not that it really mattered much, a few more minutes and you would have been dead, but then Mr. Malfoy here just had to interfere once again. I am telling you," she said glaring at him. "I think I am going to have to teach you a lesson soon." She let out another cruel laugh. 

"But if it was you," Harry said slowly after turning his attention from Ginny and Draco. "Then why was Dudley always away when things seemed to happen?"

"I impressed myself on how well that little dilemma worked out. Once again I bring up the fact that I can uncover ancient spells. A while ago I found a spell that works a lot like the Imperious Curse, though on a smaller and less drastic level. Sort of like whispering encouragement to a person. That's how I got you in the tub by the way and how I kept you from looking at that stupid closet," she said to Ginny. She tried to break free and attack her again, though all the struggling seemed to be futile. Ginny finally relaxed and focused in on what the woman was saying. 

"Whenever I had something planned," Tabitha continued, pacing up and down in front of them, waving her hands for emphasis. "I would just whisper something into his simplistic, muggle mind and have him go off on some errand or what not. Quite ingenious if I do say so myself." 'Someone's not arrogant now is she?' Ginny thought sarcastically.

"Alright," Draco finally spoke. "If you were behind all of the goings on around here, then fine. But tell me this, why are you in league with Voldemort?"

Tabitha looked at him sharply, the smile leaving her face. "Not that it is any of your business," she hissed. "But it is so I can get my share of the power I deserve."

"But from what I've seen," he continued. "You obviously have more than enough power on your own. Why join with the Dark Lord? You just don't seem the type." Tabitha made a hissing noise and pointed his own wand at him.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you," she hissed. "You've already caused me enough problems as it is. One wrong word and you might not see another sun rise." Ginny looked at Draco who was holding eye contact with the woman before him. Desperate to keep her from killing him she thought quickly of something to say.

"What are they going to do to Hermione then?" she finally asked. Tabitha turned to look at her, her smile returning. 

"Oh, it is such a wonderful idea," she sighed dreamily. "But, I have seen more than enough James Bond movies with Dudley to know when the bad guy is supposed to shut up." (A/N Please, don't mind the Dogma rip) Ginny stared at her. 

"Can we at least see her then?" Harry asked, desperation in his voice. 

"I suppose," Tabitha said slowly. "For old times sake." She turned her attention to the Death Eaters in the room. "Bind their hands, we'll take them down to see her." The black cloaked men nodded and proceeded to bind Ginny's hands with cord and then remove the ropes that were about her body. She could see Harry and Draco's hands being bound as well.

With a slight grin, Tabitha led the three of them and the seven cloaked Death Eaters to the door, which she opened and walked through. Ginny was shoved forward along with Harry and Draco, and soon found herself at the stair well. They walked slowly down the last two levels of the renovated part of the building and headed to the right to an older and slightly shabbier looking stairwell. They went down one flight of stairs and came to a very brightly lit hall with many people dressed in black cloaks walking about. 

Ginny glanced at Harry who was looking around as though trying to figure out exactly where they were going. She then looked towards Draco, who was to her left, and saw him looking around as if he were counting and recognizing everyone they passed. 'Creepy,' she thought but caught her breath when they came to a stop in front of an ordinary looking door with about half a dozen muscular Death Eaters standing before it, wands drawn. 'Well they look friendly,' Ginny thought sarcastically as she looked at their cruel faces.

"They wish to see the prisoner," Tabitha said simply, waving her hand slightly. The large figures nodded and moved away from the door entirely. She strode forward, her cloak billowing about her, and opened the door. She walked in, and Ginny was pushed forward after her. She heard Harry and Draco stumbling behind her. "You have visitors," Tabitha said to a seemingly empty room.

Ginny gasped. She never thought a room like this was possible for a prisoner. There was a large, expensive looking bed in the far end close to an exquisite looking fire place, in which a cheerful fire was burning. To the right of the door there was a large table filled with foods of all sorts and across from that was a book shelf with volumes of books Ginny had never heard of before. Tabitha seemed to be directing her attention to the red, high backed chair that was facing the fire.

"I don't want to see another of your doctors," a familiar voice hissed from behind it. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. Ginny heard the person in the chair gasp and suddenly stand up, spinning to face them.

"_Harry_?! _Ginny_?!" She gasped and ran towards them, a large smile on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. She came to a sudden stop though when she saw Draco, and stared at him blankly. After a moment she turned her attention to Tabitha. "You can leave now," she hissed. "And you can take _them_ with you," she gestured towards the cloaked figures who were still holding onto them. 

"Anything for an old friend," Tabitha said sweetly then motioned for the others to go. Ginny felt her arms being released and glared angrily at the pair who had been holding onto her. The door closed with a firm thump and Ginny stared at it for a moment then turned her attention to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her friend, looking at her with concern. 

"I'm fine," the woman sighed happily. She walked towards the bed, bent down and pulled out a knife from under it. "They aren't to smart," she said with a slight smile and walked towards Ginny and began slicing the roped that bound her hands. "They left this in here the second day." 

"Thanks," Ginny said as she began to rub her wrists. 

"What have they been doing to you?" Harry demanded slightly as she began to cut his. 

"Nothing really," she sighed. "They sent a few doctors in here to 'check' on me. That's about it. Oh and that two timing bitch, Tabitha came here. Told me the whole story. I've been praying that you would come. How is Ron?" she asked after Harry's hands were free. There was desperation in her voice. "He was on the ground the last time I saw him."

"He's fine, Hermione," Ginny said soothingly. "He woke up last night."

"Woke up?" Hermione asked worriedly. "Woke up from what?"

"He was hurt pretty bad," Harry started. "It took him a while to regain consciousness. But don't worry, he's already back to normal. He wanted to come with us, but we made him stay behind with Dudley and Seamus." Ginny got a sinking feeling when he mentioned Dudley. It was more of a guilty feeling. 'I can't believe I ever doubted him,' she thought sadly. 'I hope he can forgive me.'

"Excuse me," Draco said suddenly from beside her. She turned her head towards him, slightly startled. She had forgotten he was there. "But can you cut me lose as well?" he motioned towards Hermione.

"O-of course," Hermione stammered, after glancing at Harry and Ginny, who nodded. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"Helping to get you out, obviously," he sneered as she began to cut his ropes. Hermione raised her brows slightly but continued to cut until he was free.

"He showed up the same night you disappeared," Ginny explained as she began to look around the room. "Why did they put you in here?" 

"They don't want to risk hurting my child," Hermione said bitterly as she walked back towards the chair she had occupied before, and sat down. "I have this dreadful feeling that they were planning on keeping me here for nine months."

"Well that's not going to happen," Ginny assured her.

"And how do you figure that, Weasley," Draco sneered suddenly. She turned towards him sharply, feeling crushed.

"So it's Weasley now, _Malfoy_?" she snapped. 'I don't think I am _ever_ going to understand men,' she thought bitterly, glaring angrily at him.

He ignored what she had said and continued, "There are half a dozen Death Eaters outside that door. Not to mention the small army marching the halls. You don't think they are going to let us just walk out of here, do you?"

"You could always call in an old favor," Ginny hissed angrily, wanting to get back at him. "Since you seemed to know them all." Draco's eyes flashed with anger and hurt, and not for the first time, she regretted what she had said. 

"Fighting about it is not going to get us anywhere," Hermione said sharply, causing Ginny and Draco to both looked at her. "I sure as hell don't want to be in _here_ for the next nine months, so can we put our heads together and _try_ to think of a way out of here?"

Ginny nodded grudgingly and sat down on the foot of the bed. To her surprise Draco sat down next to her. Glaring at him, she moved over half a space and avoided his eyes, instead looking at Harry. He was standing beside Hermione's chair and was looking from her to Draco then back again. He finally shook his head and looked down at Hermione.

"They haven't given you a potion or anything, have they?" he asked her. Ginny saw her shake her head.

"No, and they haven't tried to give me anything either," she glanced at the table with the food. "Just that. I've been trying to eat as little of it as possible. It's like the tables at Hogwarts and I don't trust it anymore than I do Voldemort himself." Ginny saw Harry nod.

"Good," he began. "Dumbledore, or Snape rather, found an old text that suggested that what Voldemort is trying to do is keep you in the presence of evil so the child will grow in evil and become evil itself." Hermione gasped slightly and moved her hand towards her middle. "We have two days to get you out of here," he continued. 

After a moment she nodded numbly. "When are the reinforcements coming?" she asked. Ginny felt her stomach drop. 

"They won't be," Harry sighed. "Wallski, didn't think our plan was worthy enough. We're on our own." 

"And all we have is this knife," Hermione sighed shakily and placed it carefully beneath the cushion of the chair. Harry nodded and Ginny sighed miserably. 'At least this is a nice place,' she thought grimly. 'Could be a lot worse.' As if on queue, the door opened and Tabitha strode in, followed by the same seven Death Eaters Ginny had first seen. She jumped to her feet, Draco did the same, standing in front of her slightly.

"Him," Tabitha hissed, gesturing towards Harry. "Master wants to see the Boy Who Lived," she spat the words out. As three of the large men moved towards him, Draco moved to stop them. It happened so fast that Ginny didn't even have a chance to move. The cloaked man closest to him turned slightly, planting a fist firmly in his face, sending him flying a good three feet back. Ginny let out a shriek and rushed towards him. 

Harry on the other hand was grabbed, struggling the whole time, and dragged towards the door. Tabitha bowed slightly and followed the group out. 

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran quickly towards the door, only to have it slammed in her face. "No!" she screamed and pounded it with her fist. She then turned towards Ginny who was holding Draco's head in her lap. "Is he-"

"Unconscious," she said quickly. 'But what about Harry?' she thought. She doubted he was going to have tea with the Dark Lord. 

~*~

Draco felt like he had been bowled over by an army of angry Hippogriffs. His head was pounding yet he was warm at the same time, he seemed to be lying on a bed of clouds. He slowly opened his eyes to see a blurry world before him. He could see the same red hared angel he had seen before and he almost drifted back to sleep but something inside his head snapped him back to reality. 

He wasn't on a cloud or any other nice place, but rather a gaudy cell with no wand or means of escape. 'Why did I try to help?' he wondered and groaned despite himself. Ginny, who had been sitting on the foot of the bed got up and walked to his side.

"Are you alright?" she asked him quietly and gently felt his left cheek. He felt it sting but closed his eyes at her cool touch.

"Fine," he muttered and slowly sat up. "How long have I been out for?"

"About an hour," she said, glancing at Hermione who was still seated in her chair. Draco looked around the room. They were the only ones in it.

"And he's still not back yet?" he asked, worrying slightly, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Ginny shook her head gravely and sat down next to him. 

"Nothing," she sighed. "You were right, we're not going to be able to get out of this. There are to many of them."

He turned towards her quickly. "I didn't mean it," he said softly, hoping that the other woman wouldn't hear. 

"Then why did you say it?" Ginny asked, looking at him with disbelieving eyes. As Draco looked back, all he could do was shrug. "Figures," she said then lay back on the bed. 'Just when things were starting to work out I had to open my mouth,' he thought bitterly. He put his head in his hands. Ever since she had nearly drowned, Draco had been looking at her in a different light. The light had always been there, he realized, just that he had never come to realize it until he had nearly lost her. 'And all this damn bickering isn't helping,' he thought.

There was a click from across the room and he lifted his head from his hands with a snap. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ginny sit up. He looked at the door and got a sinking feeling as the Tabitha woman walked in with her hoard of men behind her. Potter wasn't with them.

"You can either come quietly," Tabitha began. "Or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice."

"We'll come quietly," Draco said after a moment and shot Ginny a meaningful look. He got up and quickly walked towards Hermione. She gave him a look as if he was insane, but he motioned with his eyes towards the seat and she nodded with understanding.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Tabitha hissed suspiciously, as he left her line of sight.

"Helping her to her feet," he said simply, holding out his hand and doing as he said, yet at the same time quickly sliding the knife into his boot. Hermione nodded to the woman and allowed herself to be led to the door. He glanced back at Ginny, who stood and followed close behind him. 

He saw Tabitha smirk and waved her hand. Draco soon found himself, along with Ginny and Hermione, being flanked by the large cloaked men. He felt Hermione tremble slightly and surprised himself by gently squeezing her hand. It just seemed the right thing to do. 

They were led back to the stairwell they had come from before. The halls were void of people and the six men who had been at the door followed them. After they reached the ground level, Tabitha opened the door and Draco's heart began to race. 

They were led into a large room that was filled with a large crowd of black cloaked figures. At the front of the room was a small platform with a large, elegant throne in the center, on which sat Voldemort, tall and proud. To the right of him stood his father, grinning wickedly at him. 'He's not my father anymore,' he reminded himself, and diverted his eyes from the man's cold gaze. 

He scanned the room but quickly snapped his eyes back to a heap of black robes to his right, realizing it was a person. 'Potter,' he thought and nudged Ginny. She looked at him then to the person on the ground. She let out a small gasp and rushed towards him. Meanwhile, Draco held firmly onto Hermione. He watched as Ginny pulled Potter into a sitting position, and he heard him groan. 

"Grab them," Lucius commanded. In an instant Draco felt Hermione being torn from his grasp and felt himself being grabbed once again by strong arms. He was pulled into a straight line alongside Ginny and Harry, who was weakly on his feet. Hermione on the other hand was pulled by two of them to the platform and brought to stand on the opposite side of Voldemort from his father. 

Voldemort laughed cruelly. "You thought you would save your friend," he hissed in his unearthly voice. "We were hopping you would." He turned his attention to the crowd. "Peterson," he hissed, "You may proceed."

An old man emerged from the crowd to his left and Draco recognized him instantly from parties his father had had when he was younger. He was one of Voldemort's oldest followers. A seer. The old man lent heavily on a wooden cane and slowly made his way towards him. 

"The strongest," he hissed, and Draco wondered what he meant. He didn't have a chance to ask however as the old man thrust his left hand, wide spread, centimeters from his face and closed his eyes. "The strongest," he hissed again, opening his eyes, shuffling down to Ginny who was next to him and repeated what he had done. He then did it again for Potter. 

After a moment he turned to the Dark Lord and bowed slightly. "Her," he said pointing back at Ginny. Draco looked at the man sharply. Ginny made a small squeak but held her head high. Voldemort motioned to the men holding her, and she was pulled forward towards the platform.

"Ah," he hissed. "Miss. Weasley. Tell me, do you still keep a diary?" The crowd began to laugh a sickening laugh, while Voldemort himself grinned awfully, sending chills down Draco's spine. Ginny remained silent, and after a moment the laughter died and Voldemort frowned. "You will answer if you know what's good for you girl," he threatened. Still she remained silent. 'Why does she have to be stubborn now?' he wondered. "Malfoy?" the he addressed Draco's father, who quickly strode forward, off the platform and stopped before her. 

There was a sickening smack as he slapped her face. Draco jerked forward, attempting to get free so he could kill the man who looked so much like him with his own hands. He could see Potter doing the same as well but they were both held onto firmly. Lucius smirked at him, then turned to face the man on the throne. 

"I will ask you again," Voldemort said, a dangerous edge to his voice. "Do you or do you not still keep, a diary?"

For a moment Draco thought she was going to remain silent, until he heard her say in voice filled with venom, the likes of which he had never heard her utter: "No." He sighed slightly as Voldemort nodded and the blond man returned to his position beside him. 

"Peterson?" the snake like man asked and the old man motioned to someone in the crowd. A tall, lean man strode forward, but Draco didn't recognize him. 'He must be new,' he thought with disgust. The man bowed to the Dark Lord then turned to the old man.

"As close to the heart as you can," he said, looking intently at Ginny. Draco felt desperation burn inside him. 'They're going to kill her!' he thought frantically. The lean man walked towards Ginny and in one quick move tore open the front of her robes, her cloak falling to the ground. Her back was turned to him, but he could see her jerk with surprise. He began to struggle to get free, desperate to get to her. Potter was doing the same, though he was much weaker the he was. 

The man pulled out an object which glinted in the candlelight from above their heads. A knife, Draco realized with dread, and increased his struggle even more. The man swiped his arm quickly towards Ginny and she let out a screech of surprise and pain. 'No!' he thought frantically, struggling as hard as he could, lashing out with fist and foot. 'She can't be dead! She can't!'

After a moment he realized that Ginny was still standing, and not being held up by the large cloaked men as he had thought. Peterson pulled a goblet from his robs and strode towards Ginny, forcing her to lean forward. After a few moments he stepped back, pulled a vial from his robes, poured it's contents into the goblet then grinned.

"It is ready, Master," he said and bowed. With a wave of his hand, the men holding Ginny dragged her back to stand between Draco and Potter. Draco looked at her, dreading what he would see. Her robes had been torn open, exposing her light blue bra, which was now stained with blood that was flowing our of a large wound on the left side of her chest. She was breathing hard and looked paler than he himself looked. 

She didn't look at him however, she kept her eyes on the old man, who was slowly making his was towards the platform. He stopped before Hermione and held it to her. "Drink," he demanded, and Draco saw Hermione's eyes widen with fear and disgust.

"Wait!" Tabitha called suddenly from the side of them. Everyone in the room turned towards her. "You said that you weren't going to use that potion! You know the consequences! The child will be spared insanity, but the mother . . ."

"I lied," Voldemort hissed then turned his attention to the people behind her. "Restrain her. I'll gather her powers latter." 

"What?!" she screeched. "You two timing bastard! I _trusted_ you!" She pulled out her wand but the Death Eaters behind her, grabbed it away and restrained her. They pulled out Draco's own and two others which he suspected were Ginny's and Harry's, tossing them at Voldemort's feet.

"The blood of one who has survived the presence of evil without going insane," he heard someone whisper in the crowd. "Will keep the child from going insane, yet it drains the soul of the mother and kills her slowly." He gasped and was about to shout to Hermione not to drink it, but Potter must have heard as well for he called out before he could.

"Don't drink it Hermione!" he screamed, and she looked at him, wide eyed. "Your-" he was cut off, as the lean man, who was now standing off to the side, sent a binding charm to his mouth. 

"Drink," the old man demanded. Hermione clamped her lips shut, pressing them together, reminding Draco of Professor McGonagall. 'What a time to remember old teachers,' he thought with disgust and began to struggle to get free. Ginny and Potter followed suit. 

Hermione was looking around desperately, leaning as far back as she could. One of the men holding her forced her head back and began forcing her mouth open. When that didn't work, he pinched her nose shut. She held her breath for a longer time then Draco thought humanly possible, making him wonder if she was going to pass out, but then she let out a huge gasp. The old man, moved quicker than Draco thought him capable of, and poured the potion into her mouth. The other man then snapped her mouth shut and held it, along with her nose. 

"Hermione!" Ginny screamed. She was twisting, kicking and jumping so hard that Draco was surprised the two men holding her hadn't lost their hold. He looked back at the woman and realized that she still hadn't swallowed yet. 'We're never going to get her out of here,' he thought desperately. Hermione seemed to be thinking along these lines as well. There were tears streaming out of her eyes and she was turning an awful shade of blue, her body slowly slumping against her captors. 

There was the sudden pop of someone Apparating, and Draco took a double take as he saw Ron Weasley standing beside Hermione. He punched the man holding his wife's mouth shut and she quickly spat the potion out and began to cough violently. The old man howled with rage, and attempted to advance on Ron, but he held out his wand.

"Don't," Draco heard him hiss. 

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed with fury, rising from his seat. Before anyone could move, there was another popping sound, this time Seamus Finnigan, holding onto Dudley Dursley's hand, appeared before the platform. 'If this they are all who are going to help, we are no better off than we were before,' Draco thought, yet struggled all the more harder to get away.

"Don't move," Dudley said in a hoarse, threatening voice. "Or your leader gets it." Draco looked up and realized that Dudley had pulled out a large rife from his black leather jacket and had it aimed at Voldemort. The Dark Lord had frozen on the spot, and seemed about ready to pull out his wand. 

A second latter, more popping noises began to fill the room, until Draco realized that Aurors were popping into existence, wands at ready. But it wasn't just Aurors, he recognized Hogwarts teachers as well. Even some from other schools. Finally Dumbledore popped into view. He held his wand out to Voldemort who looked at him with great dislike.

"It has been a long time, Tom," Draco heard his old Headmaster say quietly. No one moved as the two men walked to face each other. 

"A very long time, Professor," Voldemort hissed, then turned his head to Lucius. "Attack!" he screamed, and all at once, Draco found himself in the middle of an all out war. People were hurling curses, charms, hexes and fists. Struggling to be released, he felt the men holding him go suddenly slack. He looked to his left to see Seamus holding out his wand to him. 

"Thanks," he said taking it.

"No problem," he responded. Draco rushed to Ginny who was taking her wand from Dudley.

"I'm so sorry," he heard her say to him.

"Don't worry about it," the tall man said.

"Are you alright," he asked her and she nodded, smiling gently.

"Seamus!" Harry called as he walked towards the four of them. He seemed to have gotten free on his own, Seamus handed him his wand as well. "How on Earth . . ."

"I pulled a few strings," Seamus said with a sly smile, before blasting someone with his wand. "Wallski's out. No time to explain. Let's finish this fight once and for all!" Everyone nodded and turned, wands and guns ready, and joined the battle. 

'There are hundreds of people in here,' Draco realized with a start, then grinned. 'Now this is what I call back up.' Bodies were flying, people were screaming, lights of all colors were flashing. If anyone had been standing outside the building, they would have thought there was some sort of rave going on. He looked around and saw the floor was slowly being covered with bodies from both sides. 

Using charms and hexes he had learnt both from school and from his father, Draco made his way around, helping anyone he could. After a moment, Draco realized he could no longer see Ginny but never got the chance to look for her, for he saw a blond hared blur moving towards him. 

"You just won't die, will you?" Lucius hissed.

"I got that from you, Lucius," Draco hissed back, dodging the curse his father hurled at him, hurling his own in return. 

"You always were a good duelist," his father said as he dodged another of Draco's attacks. "But you were never as good as me." 

"You never could give me a compliment could you?" he growled, dodging the yellow light coming from his fathers wand and sending a red one of his own. "Never good enough to be much of anything to you." His father simply grinned at him, and with a roar of rage, Draco some how managed to send his father's wand flying. His father let out a small yelp of surprise then smirked at Draco, who had his wand ready to kill.

"You won't do it," his father hissed. "You never had the guts, and you never will. So just leave and maybe I will forget you ever tried this." 

"You don't know me," Draco hissed angrily, "You never knew me." Deep down, he knew what his father said was true. No matter how much he hated him, he just couldn't bring himself to kill him.

Lucius began to laugh insanely. "Good bye, Draco," he said, pulling something shinny from his sleeve and hurling it towards him. 'A knife,' he thought with dread, but had no chance to worry or even think of moving away, for he was shoved hard to his right by a red blur. 

"Ginny!" he screamed in horror as he heard her call out and fall to the ground at his feet. Without even thinking, he stooped down, grabbed the knife from his boot and hurled it expertly at his father's throat. The man gasped in surprise.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you," he choked looking at him wide eyed. "My son. . ." he trailed off as he began to slump to the ground. 

"I am _not_ your son," Draco hissed then turned away from his dying father, and instead to Ginny. She was looking down at the knife lodged in her chest with disbelief. Draco had never seen so much blood. It was everywhere, making her fiery hair look dim in comparison. 'This is all my fault,' he thought angrily and dropped to his knees, scooping her into his arms. "Why Ginny," he sighed desperately. He could feel tears running down his face.

"I owed you," she said weakly, smiling up at him mischievously. She shrugged slightly and let out a gasp of pain. He moved to remove the knife but she grabbed his hand with her own bloody one. He looked from her hand into her sad eyes. "Don't. It will make it worse." 

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked frantically. 

"Nothing," she sighed. "There is nothing you can do. Just hold me."

"You can't leave me," he said desperately, clutching her body closer to him.

"I don't think I have much choice," she said softly. He stared at her in disbelief, seeing all he ever desired, all he ever needed, slipping away from him.

"I love you," he said in a whisper. She smiled up at him.

"I love you too," she said just audibly before her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp in his arms. 

"Ginny?" he asked numbly shaking her gently. She didn't say anything. "Ginny?" he tried again, hoping against hope that she would simply grumble: "Give me ten more minutes," as she always seemed to do. But he realized that he never would know for sure if that was what she always said when someone tried to wake her. He would never hear her voice again, except in his dreams. Ginny Weasley, was dead.

~*~

A/N: Please don't kill me! It's not the end! But that is all I am going to say! Bwa Ha Ha Ha! 

Thanks to: **Hippie Lady**(Was it who you thought it was?)**, Beccs, skyblupink, Verena Gruen, Perfect 10, ker, sheeni**(Why do you keep changing your name??)**, MerlynBaboon007, Nala /Ethereal, Principessa Squish, Chained Dove**(I shutter at the thought)**,** and** Neca**! 

Thank you ever so much! 


	12. Temporary Insanity

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N HI! I am so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry that this took so long to come out! I was going to post it before my first exam and then post the epilogue on Canada Day but then ffnet went down. To make matters worse, there were no Canada Day riots this year on Whyte Ave. ~sob~ And I was looking SO forward to going! JK! He He He! Oh well. What can you do? Well this is the last chapter. ~sob~ Anyhoo. There will be an epilogue just to tie up all them loose little ends that just slipped out from under my fingers. But other than that, it's done. Well yes, read: **'The Search' **by Tabbycat2000! It was a very big inspiration to me and got me wanting to write a detective type story. It's dreadfully under reviewed, so go review and make her happy! Oh, I was reading _Macbeth_ in English while I was writing this, so if it seems a little off or even a little melodramatic, that's why. Stupid stupid Shakespeare. And just a reminder: I OWN NOTHING!!!!

****

Guilty By Association 

Chapter 12

Temporary Insanity

Tabitha Murphy stood in the center of the chaos completely dumbfounded. It all made sense now, such horrible sense. Voldemort never cared about her any more than a means to gain more power. 'How could I be so stupid? And _naive_?' 

Looking back on her life, Tabitha realized that she could have been an entirely different person if she had not chosen that one path that lead to all the other horrible routes. She could have been a much _better_ person. One who used her powers for good rather than evil. She would have been better if she had never sought revenge on those who had murdered her parents. 

It was in the murderers' deaths that she found so much thrill, so much adrenaline and excitement and fear all rolled into one nice little package. The fact that she had enjoyed her first kill made her seek out another and another until she met Voldemort. He had made her promises of unfathomable power and wealth and most of all, more chances to _kill_. 'I was young,' she thought, 'I was fourteen. He took advantage of me. Made me see things his way rather than that of the way my parents would have guided me.' She agreed with this idea. 

'That's bull shit and you know it,' a little voice in her head said. One that reminded her very much of her mother. 'You are just making up excuses like you always do so as not to feel guilty. There is no way in hell that you were simply guilty by association.' 

'Shut up,' she hissed at the voice. 

'You know I'm right,' it chided. 'I am always right and I always will be.' 

'I don't care,' she mentally hissed and felt herself jerk forward. Snapping back to reality, she realized that someone had bumped into her. She surveyed the scene before her. People were still battling and dueling. Calling out in rage and pain. She looked to the ground to see that a fair amount of people had fallen. From both sides. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. 'I should help,' she thought slowly in a daze. 'He was going to steal my powers, so why not use these powers that he wanted so much to steal his army.' She grinned slightly, a mad glint to her eyes. 

"_Accio_ wand," she whispered under her breath, extending her right hand. A few moments latter her mahogany wand flew from it's position on the floor and into her hand. She smiled down on it and began to move slowly forward, looking for her first Death Eater. It didn't take long, and before she knew it she was killing everyone of them in sight, regardless if they were friend or foe. 

'I'm not that spiteful,' she thought, blocking out the screams of Kathleen Macy as her skull slowly shrank, crushing her brain. 'I just don't like to be betrayed.' As she traveled through the building, she began to notice that people were stepping away from her. 'I'm helping them,' she thought pityingly, 'And they are scared of me. So sad.' 

She shrugged and continued walking around. 'I need to find Voldemort,' she thought slowly. 'We have unfinished business.' She saw a glint of blond out of the corner of her eye and turned, expecting to see Lucius Malfoy. She felt her anger grow as she realized it was his son, Draco. 

She had wanted to kill him, she really had. Twice she had tried. First to toss him off his broom, but he escaped that one. So she had tried to have him stay over at her flat the next night, then while he was asleep she would kill him. She was then going to ransack her apartment and bruise herself up a bit and say the Death Eaters had came during the night and that there was nothing she could have done. She laughed aloud.

But then that little-'No,' she corrected herself, 'She is a good head taller than me.' That _tall_ red head just had to keep him at her place, nice and safe and comfy. Her plan for revenge had been sweet. So sweet. And it had almost worked. 

Tabitha saw a flurry of movement in front of her and realized that she had once again drifted off into her own little world. She looked across at the two blond Malfoys who were dueling. 'They look so much alike,' she thought lightly. To her left she saw a glint of red hair and turned to find Ginny Weasley moving towards the duelers. 'Speak of the devil,' she thought with a smirk and kept her eyes on the woman as she made her way through the battling crowd.

She grinned slightly as she saw the woman move rapidly towards the younger of the two blonds and shove him out of the way of, what Tabitha suspected to be, the usual Death Eater knife. She simply stood there and watched as the woman died slowly in his arms.

"Ginny!" he screamed after a moment of shaking her, realizing that she wouldn't wake. With a snap Tabitha came out of her temporary insanity. She looked around herself, wide eyed. Everywhere she looked was carnage. Looking down at her hands she found blood on them. 'What . . .' she thought numbly. 'What came over me?' She looked towards Draco and his dead Ginny. 'I could have _helped_,' she thought with sudden anger, for the first time in a long time, directed at herself. 'I could have _saved_ her.' 

She walked slowly towards the couple, seeing Harry and the rest of them also moving towards them. 'I could have done something, anything,' she thought. A sudden horrible thought struck her. 'This is all _my_ fault. _I_ betrayed them. She never would have been here if it wasn't for me. _I_ made her life miserable. _I _was the one who made her attracted to all those horrible men. And just when she finds some happiness, I kill her.' She hated herself at that moment even more than not being there when her parents had died. 'I am never going to live past this,' she thought. 'I will never amount to anything anymore. Nothing more than a Death Eater.'

"You!" she heard someone scream and looked down to see Draco glaring up at her. Somehow she had managed to stop a few feet from the couple. He was clutching Ginny's body tightly in his arms, now covered in her blood. "This is all _your_ fault!" 

She looked down at him numbly. "I know," was all she could bring herself to say. He looked up at her in disbelief and was about to say something when Harry arrived on the scene.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "Ginny . . . is she . . ." he trailed off. Tabitha looked at him and felt guilt flood her senses. He looked so hurt as he stood there looking weak on his feet and stared from Draco to the dead woman. Then he turned accusingly to her. "You," he hissed, walking menacingly towards her, wand drawn. "This is your doing. First Ron and Hermione now Ginny! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

She stood there, staring at him. For the life of her she couldn't think of anything to say. Looking past him she let her eyes rest on Ginny. 'I will never amount to anything anymore,' she repeated in her head. 'Never.' There was a sudden cry of horror and Tabitha looked up to see Hermione crying hard into her husband's shoulder. Ron turned furious eyes on her and made a move to jump her but Dudley came behind him and held his shoulder. 'Never.' She paused for a moment. 'I can fix this,' she thought. 'I have the power. I can _fix_ this.' 

"I can fix this," she said aloud. Harry stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"I can fix this," she repeated, feeling confidence rise within her. "I can fix this and make everything better. I can."

"How?" Draco demanded from the ground. "How can you make this _better_? She's _dead_!" Tabitha looked at him, her eyes getting even wider. 

"I know," she snapped. "And I can make it better. Just give me a chance."

"Why should we?" Ron demanded. "You caused this in the first place, why should we trust you? How do we know you won't just betray us again?" 

"Because," Tabitha said slowly, shifting her eyes back to Ginny's still form. "If you don't, she is going to be six feet under. What ever you decide, decide quickly. She only has a few more minutes before she moves on."

"Moves on?" Harry asked in confusion but stepped away from her. She slowly moved towards the fallen woman. 

"The soul has about five minutes before it moves on to the after life. Until then it is just floating in limbo, waiting." She knelt down on the opposite side the woman of Draco. "You have to place her on the ground," she said softly. He looked at her from under a mess of hair with red, puffy eyes. "I can't do any more harm." She assured him. After a moment he released her body and placed it on the ground. She reached out to remove the knife from Ginny's chest. Draco's hand shot out and stopped her. She looked at him.

"She said it would make it worse," he said in a soft voice. 

"It will make it worse if she awakens and there is still a knife in her chest to kill her again," Tabitha said hastily and brushed his hand aside. She clutched the handle, so much like her own, and slowly pulled it out. She looked at it momentarily before placing it on the ground beside her. "When she awakes," she began, placing her wand on the ground as well and rolling up her sleeves. "She will have lost a lot of blood." She saw him nod. 

'This is it,' she thought. 'This is the end. The end to this horrid life. At least I can make something of it with my death.' Taking a deep breath she placed her left hand over Ginny's heart and her right over her forehead. Taking another deep calming breath, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Envisioning what she wanted to do, she felt a slight jerk as her power made a connection with Ginny's body. 

It was a spell she had come across when she had first began to research. A simple life transferring charm often used by doctors to transfer small amounts of their own life to save another. She had discovered that if one did it just right, they could transfer all of their own life to bring back another. She had never tried it and had never heard of it happening in over a thousand years, but it wasn't like she had anything to lose. 

A wave of warmth washed over her, and she let her body move with it, letting out a small sigh. She could feel her life energy draining from her body, from her soul. 'It's working,' she thought giddily. 'It's actually working.' Putting more effort into it, she made the transfer go faster. She was running out of time. _Ginny_ was running out of time. 

Her body was beginning to sag, she felt ever inch of it fighting to keep what little energy it had left, only to have it ripped from it's grasp. She struggled to keep her hands in place, not wanting to break the connection too soon. She didn't want to live anymore. 'Just . . . a . . .little . . . more . . .' she thought, feeling the herself drain out through her hands. 'There,' she thought with weary satisfaction, feeling the last of her drain out. 

With a soft and final sigh she let go. Let go of everything. She felt herself drifting back. Back into a darkness darker than her mind. It was like she was in space, soft and soothing. To her left she saw something shimmery and ghost like move past her. 'I wonder if I look like that,' she wondered briefly, though lost all track of conscious thought as she saw a light moving towards her. 'So beautiful,' she thought with a smile, moving towards it. 

~*~

Ginny Weasley found herself in an infinite void. Everywhere she looked was darkness and nothingness. She couldn't hear, smell or touch anything. She was just there. Yet somehow she wasn't scared. Nothing about the void seemed at all out of the ordinary. It was just like being in a womb.

'I am dead, aren't I?' she wondered. 'Is this what I am going to see for the rest of eternity?' She tried to think of what had brought her to this void, yet nothing seemed to make sense. She remembered a feeling of desperation and then a sharp pain that seemed to fill her very essence. Things became fuzzy and then she found herself here. She didn't know how she got here, she just all of a sudden, was.

'How long am I going to be here?' she wondered, feeling a pang of homesickness in her chest. 'I left things behind that I wasn't supposed to,' she thought. 'Everything is so cloudy though, that I can't remember what.' She tried to look around the void for answers, though there was nothing but nothingness. She returned her eyes to the spot they were before and gasped. 

There was a light before her. Small in size but it seemed to give off immense warmth. 'I wonder if this is what they say it is,' she thought in awe, 'A light. If it is, it's beautiful . . .' As she waited, floating, the light seemed to come closer. It's warmth seeming to engulf her. Every bit of her wanted so much to go to it. 'So . . . warm . . .' she thought and attempted to move towards it. 

'But what of the things you are leaving behind?' a little voice in her head asked. 

'They don't matter,' she thought, 'Only the warmth matters.' 

The light was gradually coming closer and she could feel her anticipation growing, yet the little voice was relentless. 'What about your family? What about your friends? What about . . . Draco?' Ginny felt her heart drop a bit at the mention of his name. 

'But I died,' she responded. 'I died, it's my time to move on. I can't go back . . . I don't even know the way.' The light suddenly stopped. 'What?' she wondered. Something seemed to grab her around the waist, like strong arms, and she could feel herself being pulled back. Away from the light, away from the warmth. 'No!' she thought, as her body got colder. 'It's so cold! I want to be warm. Never cold . . . never cold.' 

The force around her waist jerked and she began to move away faster. Every inch of her screamed to fight, to go back to the light that was quickly escaping from view. It was now but a tiny dot. 'I'm so _cold_,' she thought numbly. 'How can it be so cold? It was never _this_ cold before. I just can't seem to remember . . ." she trailed off as a misty apparition sped past her. 'Why does that thing look so familiar?' she wondered numbly, distracting herself momentarily from the cold that seemed to penetrate her everywhere. 

Slowly she could hear something. 'It sounds like someone is crying,' she thought. 'Why are they crying?' the sound became louder and more refined. If she listened closely, it sounded more like many people crying. 'Why are they crying?' she wondered again. 'And why is it so _cold_?' The cold that she had felt had lightened a bit to give way to a different type of cold. A damp cold. 'It's like I fell in water or something . . .' she thought. 

She could hear voices now. Many voices. Some in pain, others in triumph. 'Sounds like some sort of battle . . .' she thought. 'A battle?' Suddenly something struck her mind. 'Hermione?' she thought seeing an image of her friend being held on a stage. 'She got away,' she assured herself. 'Ron came, with back up.' She paused for a moment. 'But how did I die?'

'Draco,' the little voice hissed softly.

Ginny gasped and pried her eyes open, sitting bolt upright. She began breathing heavily. It was like she hadn't been breathing and her lungs were now desperate for air. 'Of course they would be,' she thought, looking straight ahead at nothing. 'I was _dead_.'

"_Ginny_?!" she heard someone say in disbelief to her right. She slowly turned to see who had said it only to see the tear streaked face of Draco Malfoy. She simply looked at him, wide eyed. 'Why am I still so cold?' she wondered. 

There was something on his face and she stared at it, knowing that she should know what it was. 'Blood,' she thought after a moment with horror. She looked at the rest of his body to see that he was covered in it. Her breath became short and she moved her hand to see if he was alright only to see blood on her hands as well. 'Merlin,' she thought frantically, looking down at both her hands which were covered in blood. She began to look frantically at the rest of her body only to find even more blood across her chest and stomach. 'It's on the floor,' she thought with fear. 'It's everywhere. Why is there so much _blood_?!' 

A sick realization struck her. 'The blood is making me cold,' she covered her face with her hands, feeling the blood on them smear against her cold skin. 'It's all over me. Is this how I died? Did I bleed to death?'

"It's alright Ginny," she heard Draco say softly. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. 'Warmth,' she thought thankfully and attempted to put herself closer. "You're safe now," he assured her and tightened his grip. She clung to him as though her life depended on it and he pulled her tighter yet, burying his face in her hair. "Don't ever leave me again," he whispered in her ear.

"I won't," she whispered back, increasing her grip. 

"I can't believe it," she heard Hermione say after a moment. Looking to her left she saw her standing in Ron's arms, looking down at her with red puffy eyes. Shifting her own eyes Ginny saw everyone from the Bureau standing there. 'Tabitha is missing,' she thought after a moment. Something told her that Tabitha wasn't supposed to be there anymore. 

'A mole,' she heard the little voice whisper. 'Tabitha was the mole.' The events of the past two weeks came rushing back to her. 'Where is she then?' she thought, anger beginning to rise in her. 'She caused all this, where is she now?' Something beside her caught her eye and she looked down at an object she had at first brushed off as simply a pile of robes. There was blond hair flowing out of the end of it. She let out a gasp.

"Tabitha," she said hoarsely. "Is she . . ." She looked down at the woman, not being able to grasp the fact that there was no blood, yet she seemed to be, "Dead?" she forced out.

"She did it for you Gin," Harry said suddenly, kneeling down beside her and Draco to cover them with his cloak. She looked up at him with an awed expression.

"But why?" she croaked. "After all she did?" He shrugged.

"Guilt," Draco said from beside her, pulling his face away from her hair. His grip on her tightening even more so it was almost painful. "Bloody guilt." She closed her eyes and lent back against him. 'I'll deal with this latter,' she thought, 'I'm so tired right now.' 

"FIRE!" a voice sliced through her mind. She snapped her eyes open and looked towards the source of the voice. Someone was standing on the stage above them pointing to the far corner of the building. Sure enough the crates that seemed to occupy the space were aflame. She looked back at the others to see them all turn accusingly to Seamus. 

"It wasn't me!" he said defensively. "I don't _always_ blow things up!" He looked angrily towards the fire. There was a sudden explosion and more crates were caught in the flames. It began to spread quickly around the building. "Err . . . ok. That was me," he muttered, a red tinge forming on his cheeks. 

"We have to get out of here," Ginny heard and felt Draco say from beside her. 

"He's right," Dudley said from his position behind Ron. "This building is too old." As if to prove his point, a section of the balcony above the fire fell, throwing a few Death Eaters from it. 

"The meeting place!" a sickly evil voice cut through the air. For an instant the fighting stopped then within one second it seemed that all the Death Eaters had Apparated away, with one gigantic pop. 

"Damn," she heard Seamus swear under his breath. He then lifted his wand to his mouth. "Evacuate!" he screamed into it as it magically amplified his voice. "Take the bodies!" Everyone in the building seemed to jump into action. People were magically lifting bodies of allies and enemies alike and quickly heading for the exits.

Lowering his wand, Seamus turned to them. "We have to get out. Now. The fire's spreading." She looked around to see most of the building was engulfed in flames. The crates that she had seen the first day she found the building had all been pushed aside and seemed to be ebbing the fire on. There was a loud explosion in the far left corner. 

"The crates!" she heard Harry gasp. "They must have the explosives in them from New Years!" Everyone around them looked with sickening horror as more of the crates began to explode. Ginny began looking around frantically. Everywhere she looked was flame and people running. A thick, black smoke was hazing the air, making it difficult to breathe. With a grunt Draco stood up, pulling her with him. 

"Can you walk?" he asked her, not letting go. She nodded and attempted to step away from him, only to feel her legs give way beneath her. "Ginny!" he called and caught her before she hit the ground. "Dudley," he suddenly said. "Get her out of here!" 

"No prob," the large man said and approached her only to lift her into his arms as though she was nothing. "Hi," he said looking down at her. "Glad you're back."

"Me too," she said weakly, smiling up at him. Glancing over Dudley's shoulder, Ginny saw Draco magically levitating Tabitha's limp form and follow after them, taking up the rear. 

"I think the exit's this way!" she heard Harry call from before her. He was up front along side Seamus with Ron and Hermione close behind. The smoke was so thick now that they could barely see a meter in front of them. Sounds of exploding crates made it impossible to hear anything. Everywhere she looked was smoke and fire. Clutching Dudley's shoulder for support she held on tightly as he made his way through the exploded crates and general rubbish covering the floor. 

"Almost there!" Seamus called from before them as they walked through dense smoke. She could hear Harry coughing madly as the smoke seemed to get thicker. 'They must have hurt his lungs,' she realized, thinking back to when they had taken him away.

'I'll have to check on him when we get out of here,' she thought idly, trying to peer ahead to see the exit. 'We have to be almost out,' Ginny assured herself. 'Then what is going to happen? What are Draco and I going to do?' She mentally sighed at the thought of him and once again looked over Dudley's shoulder to make sure he was still there. He smiled at her and she smiled back before settling herself back in the Dudley's arms. 

"He's not going anywhere," Dudley assured her. A cool breeze distracted her attention back to what was going on before them. There was a large hole in the side of the wall that seemed as though someone had gotten impatient with waiting for the exit to clear. Ginny could see Hermione and Ron running from the building while Harry and Seamus stood a few meters from the exit looking about ready to bolt. They were motioning them to hurry with frantic looks on their faces. 

"Dudley," she said hoarsley. 

"I see them," he assured them and quickened his steps. As they stepped through the threshold, Ginny felt the wonderful cool night air hit her skin. Taking in a deep breath she began to cough violently but managed to suppress them and looked over her shoulder only to see that Draco was no longer right behind them. 'Where is he?' she thought worriedly. There was a sudden explosion from inside the building they had just exited, causing the roof to collapse. The exit was now blocked. 

"No!" Ginny screamed. "He's still in there!" She began to struggle against Dudley's hold, trying to get back into the building. "Draco's still in there! We have to help him!" she screamed frantically. 

"It's to dangerous," Dudley grunted, trying to keep her from falling. "Help!" he called to Harry and Seamus who came running, grabbing hold of Ginny. 

"Let me GO!" she screamed, feeling a surge of immense power churn within her. 

"Gin! There's nothing we can do!" Harry screamed back, as the three men struggled to hold her. "We have to get out of here! The building's going to blow any moment! There are too many chemicals in there!"

Ginny ignored him and continued to struggle only to realize that they were moving farther and farther away from the building. 'No!' she thought desperately. 'They can't do this to me! It's not fair! I just got back only to have _him_ leave?!' No matter how much she swore at the heavens or how much she begged to who ever was in charge, she realized it was hopeless. A moment latter an explosion rocked the block, sending the four of them flying to the ground with the force. 

"NO!" Ginny screamed in anguish, "No!" She looked back at the fallen building desperately hoping to see him running towards her. When she didn't see him she attempted to get up and run towards him. Harry must have predicted what she was going to do for he tackled her to the ground before she had a chance to move. "Let go!" she screamed, kicking and trying to break free. 

Dudley suddenly heaved her to her feet, Harry holding onto her so she wouldn't budge. She continued to struggle until he slapped her across the face. Reality seemed to come back. She stared numbly at him, then at the fallen building, then back again.

"Thanks," she mumbled and felt her legs give way beneath her. Dudley caught her, swung her back into his arms and began to walk away. He looked over his shoulder to Harry and Seamus who quickly followed after his striding form. 'That's it,' Ginny thought. 'That's it. He's gone. Just like that.' She stared with out processing the street that was passing her by. They seemed to be heading towards a large park, but she didn't pause to wonder why. 'I wonder if this is how he felt when I-' she couldn't think it. 'The irony,' she thought miserably and let out a dry sob. 

A few minutes latter, Ginny found herself curled up on the grass covered in Dudley's leather coat. The entire park was a wizarding park and the snow had been removed to help in the aide of the Aurors and Resistance who had gathered there. Not that it mattered much to her, she couldn't make herself stop crying. She couldn't think straight, with the cold ground beneath her and the shouts and calls of the people around her.

'This is all their fault,' she thought bitterly. 'All the Death Eater's fault. I'll kill them all.' She mentally gasped at her sudden violent outburst. Sure she had a bad temper but she had never threatened to kill before. 'I must be going insane,' she thought and let out another sob.

"Why are you crying?" someone asked from above her. 

"Go away," she sobbed, refusing to move her gaze from its position on the grass. 'Can't they all just leave me _alone_?' she thought miserably.

"Is that anyway to talk to the love of your life?" the voice drawled. 'Love of my-' She snapped her head up and gasped in utter joy.

"Draco!" she shrieked jumping to her feet and flinging herself into his arms. "Oh my god!" she cried, more tears flowing down her face. Tears of happiness that is. "How did you get out? The exit-"

He smiled down at her, brushing the matted, red hair from her face. "I Apparated just in time," he said with a grin. "I had to leave her behind though." He glanced back at the flames that were still rising. 'I don't care,' she thought staring up into his blue-grey eyes, 'As long as he's safe.' He stared down at her with such warmth that she felt her eyes sliding shut and she pressed herself against him. She felt his grip tightened around her, and her heart skip a beat. 

"No," he said after a moment and she felt his arms drop from her body. Ginny snapped her eyes open in shock and felt herself go slack when she saw his eyes full of seriousness.

"What?" she asked in disbelief, stepping back. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this," he said, not looking at her. "Not like this."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a mixture of sheer disappointment and anger building in her. 

"I mean," he said, looking up at her with a lop sided grin. "If we base our relationship on the last two weeks we will never last more than a few months. Maybe a year." Ginny simply stared at him. "We never were even properly introduced," he continued, running a hand through his messy hair. "I mean you just threw snow on me. Then I insulted you. Then you saved my life." Realization began to dawn on her and she could feel a smile tugging at her lips. 'He's rambling,' she thought. 

"So what do you propose we do about it?" she asked silkily, interrupting, what she suspected, was his nervous talk. "A reintroduction?"

"Precisely," he said with a smile. She let out a small laugh of relief, then stuck out her right hand.

"Ginny Weasley," she said sweetly, ignoring the fact that her hand was filthy. "And who might you be?" Draco took her hand gently in his own right hand but instead of clasping it firmly, he brought it towards his lips.

"Draco Malfoy," he said charmingly, planting a gentle kiss on her hand. "And might I say that you are the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen." Ginny laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, snaking her own up to tangle them into his hair. "I love you, you know."

"I know," she said softly and before she could continue his lips were on hers. Ginny sighed and felt herself melt into him. 'Malfoy or not,' she thought giddily, smiling slightly as he tightened his grip on her and deepened the kiss. 'I love him.'

~*~

A/N: Yes I know. That back to life thing was a pretty cheep rip of Babylon 5. Oh well. There are tons of rips in this story, so why not one more eh? Anyhoo, don't forget, there's still an epilogue to come! This is only the sort of end . . . 

Just like to say thanks to: **paranoidchick 13, heaven and earth aka sheeni, starbrite, Leyna**(~blushes~)**, crazed spyromaniac, Hippie Lady, tajuki**(But it is soooo much fun to leave you all hanging . . .)**, Chained Dove**(He He He. I had mine preordered)**, the blue faerie, Verena Gruen, Mint, Seahawks, lala, Emily**times2**, Andi, stormyfire, sassinak**(I never planned to keep her dead! She's my favorite!)**, **and **Neca**(Is this a better ending?)**!**

I just love reading what you guys have to say! So much fun! Latterz!


	13. Epilogue - It is SO over

Title: Guilty By Association 

Author: Tiny Q

E-Mail: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com

A/N: Sorry this took a while to come out. I was planing on posting it on the 25th, but that didn't work out. Anyhoo, it's here now and ready for you all to read and hopefully enjoy! J And yes, this is the end. Hey! You knew it would happen eventually, didn't you? Or just stop at some point or another. ~shrug~ I'd just like to say I hope you enjoyed it! Well anyways, the usual applies: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. (I wish I did . . .) Bureau idea is from Angel. (Which I don't own either) Any other little rips through out this story also were not mine ~sigh~ (Moral is falling lower and lower) Come to think of it though, I DO own Tabitha Murphy and Vera Black! I made them! He He He! Well yes, enough of my senseless babbling, you all catch the drift! Right? Now on with the ending of . . .

****

Guilty By Association 

Epilogue

It is SO over

Draco Malfoy was on his way home. It had been two weeks since his father's death and he had been dealing with the repercussions ever since. His father had been so deep into the Dark Arts that most of his possessions were illegal in some way, giving Draco an insane amount of paper work to do when everything went down to him. The estate, the money, everything. He had sold almost all the property and handed the illegal items over to the ministry. Now all he had left was a very large sum of money and the manor in which he grew up.

All of this reminded him of what he had done. He had killed his father. Though everyone who was there, from the Bureau to the Aurors said that it had been done in self defense. It still did not make the fact that he had killed his own father any less real. Every time he looked in a mirror it was like looking into his father's face, reminding him, taunting him. 'You did it to avenge the woman you loved,' the little voice in his head tried to tell him. 'He took away all that matters to you and he knew it.' It still didn't make the pain go away. But he would deal, he was after all, Draco Malfoy. 

The trip back to New York helped to get his mind straight. Simply because he had something to keep his mind off of things. Everything that was his over there also had been sold or sent back to London. Another large headache, but not as large as the first. There weren't many people to say goodbye to and he no longer had a job to worry about quitting. In all, it only took him about five days to get his affairs in the United States in order.

And now he was walking towards the local Portkey station. He was going back home to the woman he loved. When Ginny had died he had felt a part of him die with her. The world just seemed to be lifeless until Tabitha said those four little words: "I can fix this." Draco hoped against everything that she could, though he had a feeling that he was going to be beyond disappointed when it didn't work.

'But it did work,' he thought with relief, handing his baggage to the valet and took a seat in the waiting room. Something was reborn in him along with her. Something he feared the spiteful voice had killed a long time ago. It seemed however, that he had been mistaken for everywhere he looked he saw wonderful things that the voice never would have allowed him to see before. Not that he would admit this to anyone. He was still the Draco Malfoy he was before, just with a new outlook on life. 

He sighed, thinking back a few weeks and smiled despite himself. The events after Hermione's rescue and Ginny's death came rushing back to him.

__

"Now if you two have finished," Seamus Finnigan's voice broke through the fireworks that were going off in Draco's head, "I would like to have a word with you." Draco smiled down at the woman in his arms, she smiled back at him, then they stepped away from each other and she took his hand.

Everyone from the Bureau had gathered around Seamus, earger to find out why they had backup when they should have been left to die. Draco looked around the circle of seven people and saw a verity of expressions on all their faces. Ron was looking at him with a mixture of hatred and loathing then his eyes would flick down to Ginny and his face would soften, then back to Draco where the hatred returned. 'If I have to put up with this for the rest of eternity, I think I will go insane,' he thought with a sigh and surveyed the rest of the people before him.

Hermione looked tired but otherwise healthy and was holding firmly onto the glowering Ron. Dudley looked a little haggled while his cousin looked exhausted but extremely happy. He kept glancing over to Ginny who was simply smiling. Seamus was standing before them all, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright, Seamus," Harry said after a moment of silence. "How did you do it? How did you get the Aurors and the Resistance to come? And what did you mean by Wallski's out?" Seamus before them broke into a large smile and began laughing hysterically. They all looked around and waited impatiently for the man to calm down and tell them what had happened.

"I've known for a long time," he finally said after his laughter had stopped. "That he has been laundering money for a few demons down in Knockturn Alley. I had been waiting for the perfect time to exploit it, but the chance never arose. Then when you guys went off Ron here confronted Dudley about being a mole," Draco saw Harry and Ginny both look pointedly at Ron who began to turn red around the ears. "And things just didn't start to add up. The only other person, we realized, who could be a mole would have been Tabitha, and she was with you. Needless to say, we knew you would be in trouble and we needed back up."

"So you exploited the git?" Ginny asked. "But then why were you in charge?"

"Well," Seamus said, going a little pink in the face. "I showed all the evidence to the Minister of Magic and he was so pleased," he paused for a moment. Everyone looked at him curiously. "That he gave me Wallski's job." 

There was a stunned silence then: "That's fantistic!" Harry whooped. "You must be the youngest person ever to be Department Head!"

Seamus nodded, "Yup, the youngest was forty six. And I'm twenty-two." He smiled even wider then turned to Draco. "And the first official act I would like to do is offer you your job back Draco. There was no reason you should have lost it in the first place." Everyone around him looked at him expectantly and Draco began to feel a little uncomfortable under all their gazes. Though it didn't show on the outside. 'Do I really want to go back to that job?' he wondered. There was nothing left for him. He no longer had anything to prove and if he took the job he couldn't go back over to the US. He would miss Ginny too much. And if-

He felt someone squeeze his hand and he looked down to see Ginny smiling up at him. He must have just been standing there lost in thought. Again he felt uncomfortable. Taking in a deep breath he turned and faced Seamus.

"As much as I would like to," he said, "I can't. It just wouldn't work out."

"I see," Seamus said with a smile. It was as though he had expected this. "Well there will always be an opening if you change your mind." He then turned and looked at the rest of them. "Same goes for all of you. Even Dudley." Dudley seemed thunderstruck by this, but the tall man said nothing. 

"Sir!" a young looking Auror suddenly said to Seamus' right. He whispered something in his ear, and Seamus sighed. The man turned and walked away from their circle. 

"Well I guess I must be off," he waved his hand towards the retreating Auror. "Duty calls." 

"Thank you for all you help," Harry said, offering the sandy blond hared man his hand. He shook it firmly. 

"Any time Harry," he said. "I'll see you all around." With that he walked off towards the Auror who had stopped a few feet from a large tree and was yelling at someone in it.

"Well," Harry said after a moment's silence. Everyone turned and looked at him. "So what are_ you going to do Malfoy?" he asked. Draco thought about this for a moment. _

"Well I suppose I will have to find a new job," he said slowly. 'Something that doesn't have to do with the Ministry,' he thought to himself.

"Well there is an opening at the Bureau," Harry said, equally as slow. "As long as you're not a mole or some minion of darkness, I suppose the jobs yours if you want it." Draco looked up and looked into the other man's green eyes for a moment. 

Finally, a smile broke out on his face. "I'd like that."

And now here he was. Sitting in a Portkey station waiting for his ride back to London. 'I suppose it was a good thing that I went back,' he thought, remembering how angry he had been at himself for going to London in the first place. 'I found the woman of my dreams, even though she came from a very unlikely place.' His thoughts then wandered to her red headed family and wondered how long it would take them to get used to his presence. 'A very _long_ time.'

"Mr. Malfoy?" a female voice asked him, disrupting his train of thought. He looked up to see an attendant smiling down at him. "It's your turn, if you'll come this way please." He got up and followed her into a back area, which was filled with platforms on which sat pedestals in the center of them. Each pedestal had an object placed in the center. A Portkey. 

He was led to one in the center of the room, where several other witches and wizards were crowded around. He took his place among them, touching the sock that was placed in the center of the pedestal and waited for the top to turn green, a sign that the Portkey was leaving. A minute latter the color changed and he felt something pull at his navel and got the sensation he always did when using a Portkey. 

Now finding himself in a smaller room, he stepped away and went to gather his luggage which was at the base of the platform, sent before hand. He took it and took a deep breath. He was here again. London. What would happen now? Would he and Ginny make it? Would they live happily ever after? Or was he the wrong sort of man for her? He _had_ been considered evil only weeks before. 

As he stepped out into the waiting room he saw Ginny Weasley standing there, waiting for him. The moment she saw him, her face lit up and broke into a lovely smile. At that sight, all Draco's doubts seemed to fall way. He just knew that everything was going to work out. Everything would be alright. Sure it wouldn't always be perfect, nothing ever was, but it would be better than anything he had ever experienced before. 

The End.

~*~

A/N: Well that's it! No more! I'll admit that I was getting angry with it in the middle. I might even go back and rewrite chunks of it, but otherwise it was quite enjoyable. It made me really glad that people actually took the time to read and review this thing. For that you have my eternal thanks!

Thank you too: **Alarium**, **Chained Dove**(I have become predictable! Ahh! He He He. Thanks btw), **stormyfire**, **Coconut**, **Verena Gruen**(Glad you liked it), **Sprklingsatine**, **Neca**, **tajuki**(~Blushes furiously~ Thank you.), **Sarah**(Well . . . I am glad you resisted that killing urge . . . JK), **skyblupink**(I like happy endings too. I get really really angry if there isn't one) and **Gin chan**(So you finally read it? Thanks pally! Means a lot to me!

And also abig ass THANK YOU to everyone who ever reviewed! Especially those of you who did it every single chapter. You know who you are Tiny Q points finger at you all with narrowed eyes, thanks guys! 

And yes, I believe there will be a sequel if I get a good response. I have an outline already written up and the first chapter I think. There will be more characters(Remus and Sirius will have their own plot line I think), lots more plot, lots and lots more dark humor and of course, a hell of a lot more D/G and R/Hr action. He He He. I am hoping to get a big chunk of it done before I go on holidays and before school starts up again. ~sigh~ If you have any suggestions as to what should go down in it or just things you want to see, then just tack them onto your reviews or e-mail me at: one_legged_lesbian_seagull@hotmail.com . Either way I look forward to reading what you have to say!

Thanks again!

Tiny Q

P.S. Now press that little button at the bottom and tell me what you think. Come on, that poor button must get lonely after a while. Why not make the poor thing smile???


End file.
